Linaje
by Ares-sama
Summary: Es algo corto e impreciso para describir mi lugar en el mundo Shinobi se basa en el poder que mi sangre me confiere aquella que herede de mis ancestros, ese es mi linaje y todos persiguiendo algo que jamás obtendrán. El clan Uzumaki se encuentra al borde de la extinción encontrará las esperanzas en un joven héroe de cabellos dorados.
1. Prologo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Pensamientos _"Bla, Bla, Bla"_

©Ares-sama

 **Summary:** No entendía lo que pasaba, quienes antes lo trataban con desprecio ahora se inclinaban ante él, todos querían tenerlo a su lado en un juego de poder y el mundo Shinobi deseaba tanto la sangre que corría por sus venas, ese gran linaje que había heredado de sus padres. Pero a pesar del canto de las sirenas Naruto no iba a permitir que otros lo usaran.

 **Importante:** Leer las notas de autor al final del capítulo. Esta historia tiene una versión beta en mi perfil que pronto será borrada.

* * *

Linaje

Prologo

Estaba solo, fueron sus primeros y más dolorosos recuerdos.

No había nadie a su alrededor, se preguntaba cómo había llegado a este mundo, como fue que llego a tener una habitación para él solo, preguntas que el viejo Hokage solía evadir de manera fría y cortante.

Su mundo, su infancia estaba totalmente aislado, siempre observando desde la distancia a los demás niños, intentaba acercarse y los padres de estos aparecían, lo espantaban y le decían que se marchara.

"pequeño demonios, aléjate de ellos".

¿Por qué? Fue la pregunta que siempre lo acompañaba, fue la sensación que algo no estaba bien a su alrededor, intento cambiar su forma de vestir y de caminar, también su forma de expresarse pero las miradas no cambiaban.

No sabía mucho del mundo Shinobi, pero entendía que era algo importante, sobre todo esos símbolos en las espaldas de los demás niños.

Esas crestas que todos usaban en sus ropas, incluso en los hijos de los civiles llegaban algunos a portarlas aunque no fueran de familias ninjas, eso demostraba que eran importantes, era algo que se preguntaba Naruto, que importancia tenia realmente todo aquello.

Pero observo con detalle y fascinación.

Nunca podía acercarse realmente a los demás niños, a nadie quería acercarse antes eran los padres quienes impedían que se acercara ahora eran los mismos niños quienes le arrojaban piedras, le lanzaban insultos y lo trataban de la peor manera y no había nadie que lo evitara.

 _"¿Por qué lo odiaban tanto?"_

Fue un pensamiento constante que abarcaba toda su mente, dentro de su ser solo pensaba en ello, en como lo trataban, en como lo despreciaban, acaso había hecho algo malo.

Si en verdad era un monstruo no debería estar enjaulado.

Se miraba al espejo constantemente pero no veía absolutamente nada raro en él. Era de cabello rubio puntiagudo, ojos azules claros, tenía todos sus dedos y claramente no habían colmillos filosos en su boca, no parecía un monstruo, entonces por que los demás lo trataban de esa forma, era cierto que era demasiado flaco para su edad pero era difícil conseguir alimentos, por lo general comía dos veces al día o alguna vez solo en la hora de la cena.

Era difícil conseguir alimentos, aunque tuviera el dinero para comprarlos era más difícil encontrar alguien que se los vendiera, antes había una jovencita que trabajaba en el supermercado, solía decirle que la esperara detrás del almacen y siempre se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche, oculto dentro de la basura hasta que esta saliera y le diera algunas latas próximas a su fecha de caducidad y algo de verduras a punto de podrirse, Naruto no se molestaba por esas cosas era algo lindo en su mente que alguien se preocupara aunque fuera en un menor grado por él.

Pero cuando la descubrieron, la chica perdió su empleo y no volvió a verla. La extraña chica de cabello azul que solía portar una flor blanca en su cabello, y cada dia que la veia se preguntaba a si mismo si aquella flor era de papel.

* * *

También tenía sueños, ilusiones como los demás, quería ser un gran ninja para proteger la aldea, quería ser Hokage para que todos lo reconocieran.

Pero nadie lo reconoce, todos lo observan como si fuera solo un fantasma.

Un fantasma que podía producir su propia sombra, su propio dolor, ansiedad y angustia. Era un fantasma que se le tenía prohibido ser feliz.

Era un fantasma todo el tiempo salvo en la gran festividad, cuando todos celebran el triunfo del cuarto Hokage sobre el demonio Kyubi, entonces todos se acuerdan de que existe, todos lo persiguen, todas esas personas con sus garrotes e intentan pegarle, lo lastiman y lo saben, no se detienen, todos lo golpean a pesar de que no sabe por qué, no entiende el motivo de ello y aun así les pide disculpas por que no sabe en que los había ofendido.

Todos ellos disfrutan lastimarlo, sonríen y parecen realmente felices con las lágrimas que el produce, con su dolor, se satisfacen de verlo sangrar y de que suplique. Todos son felices al ver a un niño sufriendo.

No quiere morir. El no desea morir, quiere vivir, quiere poder sonreír junto con los demás niños.

Pero este año fue distinto a todos los demás, sabía que tenía cuatro años por que el viejo Hokage se lo había dicho, era su cumpleaños, una torta de chocolate se le había obsequiado, y la observo en silencio, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza su camisa donde debería estar su corazón.

"Duele, duele tanto"

Por qué dolía, porque había tanto dolor en su corazón, no se quería detener, estaba llorando al saber la terrible verdad, estaba solo, tan solo.

Era su cumpleaños y no había nadie, al igual que los demás recuerdos en su vida estaba completamente solo, en su gran apartamento, en esa amueblada habitación.

Pero entonces la puerta se rompió, sin darse cuenta Naruto observo con error como una gran cantidad de personas ingresaron, y lo atacaron, lo comenzaron a golpear con fuerza, podría sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a romperse, los huesos o algo más dentro de él.

No quería morir, no en verdad que no, deseaba tanto poder vivir.

¿Pero tenía una razón para vivir?

Se preguntó eso mientras su rostro era aplastado contra el suelo, uno de los atacantes había puesto sus botas sobre este y comenzó a darle fuertes golpes.

Todo se volvió rojo y no recordó nada más de ello. Solo ese pensamiento de lo más profundo de su ser.

 _"Quería matarlos a todos. Matarlos, matarlos a todos"_

Pero escucho una voz, un fuerte grito provino de la entrada, alguien estaba gritando de forma angustiada, lagrimas porque esa persona tenia lágrimas en sus ojos al verlo, porque estaba defendiéndolo, el solo sabe que solo pudo ver los mechones de aquel cabello marrón. Porque luego todo se volvió negro, oscuro y frio.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos, y vio al viejo Hokage observándolo en silencio sentado en una silla de madera, en esa gran habitación blanca. No sabía dónde estaba al principio, estaba demasiado vendado y poco coherente en sus pensamientos.

"No volverá a pasar Naruto, me asegurare de ello"

El viejo mentía y el rubio lo sabía, pero quería creerle, no sabía dónde estaba exactamente hasta que ingreso una mujer vestida de blanco con una extraña bata.

Era el hospital, la recordaba, la mujer había aplicado un par de veces varias inyecciones en Naruto, por lo general era traído a la fuerza a este lugar.

Lo habían lastimado de una gran manera, fue cuando Naruto consiguió salir del hospital aunque en realidad se escapó, no le gustaba el lugar, habían vidrios rotos en su comida además él siempre se recuperaba pronto, demasiado pronto.

Sabía que eso era demasiado extraño pero no le presto mucha importancia.

Solo quería salir de ese lugar y así fue. Se marchó y no volteo a mirar atrás, tampoco quiso voltear a mirar a la extraña muchacha que estaba en el área de esperar y suspiro de alivio al verlo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Acaso estaba feliz porque él estaba bien.

* * *

Naruto caminaba cerca del parque infantil, escondido entre la zona vieja del parque, donde casi nadie se acercaba, era su lugar preferido para jugar y la gente había comenzado a evitar aquel lugar por eso, solo estaba hay construyendo nuevamente el viejo castillo de arena que todas las mañanas amanecía destruido y los vio, a los niños que no querían jugar con él, a los padres que lo rechazaban y lo apartaban, habían muchos de sus atacantes entre ellos. Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza, tan solo…

 _"Matarlos, vamos ve a hacerlo, matarlos a todos"_

Naruto camino en silencio, salió del cajón de arena y el mismo destruyo el castillo al pasar sobre este, ellos eran los culpables de que tuviera el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. Los iba a lastimar, iba a infundirles gran miedo y temor, ellos iban a pagar su cuerpo, su mente y su alma deseaban tanto que otros lloraran en su lugar.

Sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, sentía demasiado calor pero no importaba solo iba a ir a terminar con todo, ellos eran más grandes y malos entonces él iba a ser pequeño pero terrible.

"Por favor, eto.. ten cuidado, por favor"

Naruto volteo su mirada y vio una niña, una más pequeña que él, era raro ver alguien de una estatura más pequeña que este. La observo, un cabello negro azulado, ojos como si fueran de plata, no, eran más parecidos a la luna, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía no querer mirarlo a los ojos.

Acaso era un monstruo tan horrible que no se atrevía a mirarlo, la observo con detalle hasta que se dio cuenta que era lo que miraba. Habían unas pequeñas flores en el camino que Naruto había tomado, miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que había destruido una especie de jardín improvisado, ahora que recordaba el nunca venía a esta parte del parque por lo boscosa que era. Era tanto su afán por llegar donde sus atacantes que había tomado un camino distinto.

La niña parecía a punto de llorar y se preguntó si en verdad lo iba hacer. ¿Acaso soltaría lágrimas por unas tontas flores? Naruto estaba extrañado, por alguna razón toda la ira se había ido.

"¿Estas bien? ttebayo!"

La niña negó con su cabeza y comenzaron a salir las lágrimas.

"No espera, no llores prometo que arreglare tu jardín"

No quería que ella llorara, ante todo se pregunto a si mismo si podría hacer sonreír alguien.

* * *

Y lo intento, por tres semanas, intento arreglar el jardín pero cada vez lo estropeaba más, aun así la niña iba todo los días a ver como lo hacía. Naruto incluso llego a pensar en nunca arreglar el jardín era agradable a pesar de lo silenciosa que podría llegar a ser aquella niña, tener algo de compañía.

"No, eres muy bueno en esto"

Naruto volteo a verla, sabía que ella no lo decía de mala manera había aprendido rápido aprender el lenguaje de la niña. Esta se mostraba apenada con las mejillas sonrojadas fuertemente y Naruto se preguntaba que tantas tonalidades de rojo podría producir una sola persona, entre más conocía a Hinata mas se daba cuenta que esa pregunta nunca tendría respuesta.

"Te dije que lo arreglaría, ttebayo!"

La niña se levantó y lo observo en silencio, para luego sonreírle lentamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se fue. Naruto pensó que había dicho algo malo pero intento no prestar atención, continuo intentando arreglar el jardín e incluso había plantado un par de baterías en la tierra se preguntaba si las plantas funcionaban con ese tipo de energía.

Entonces sintió nuevamente a la niña detrás de este, y volteo a verla tenía en sus manos una pequeña paleta y Naruto no entendía, Hinata se ponía cada vez más roja hasta que extendió su mano para que el rubio la tomara, y lo hizo Naruto solo actuó por inercia sin decir nada mientras disfrutaba la paleta.

"¡Me lo prometiste!"

Dijo Hinata mientras miraba con tristeza el jardín que estaba cada vez en peor estado ya ni siquiera crecía la más mínima maleza. Luego de eso ella se fue algo derrotada.

Era cierto, lo había prometido.

Fue la primera vez que entro a una biblioteca, era extraño. Olía demasiado al viejo Hokage, se preguntó si ese era el olor de los ancianos.

La bibliotecaria inmediatamente reacciono poniéndose de pie, ella no iba a permitir que el niño demonio entrara.

"No puedes estar aquí"

Naruto la miro con tristeza, incluso en este lugar tan solitario no tenía permitido ingresar.

"Pero…"

"Ya te dije que no puedes ingresar, así que vete vamos shu shu"

La mujer comenzó hacerle con el periódico como si fuera un perro callejero, y Naruto salió corriendo cuando vio que esta iba a tomar la escoba.

El solo quería saber algo de las flores, como plantarla ojala fuera un libro con dibujos ya que él no sabía realmente leer.

Pero él lo había prometido, por ello puso más empeño, la iba a sorprender al día siguiente con todo el jardín arreglado, pero sabía que tenía pésima mano para las flores, una idea traviesa cruzo por su mente.

Al ver lo oscuro que era aprovecho las circunstancias y comenzó a correr a la zona más opulenta de la ciudad, había hermosos jardines en estas incluso en las entradas de la casa, solo robaría unas flores para adecuar el jardín de Hinata.

Pero algo en ese momento lo cambio todo.

Mientras llevaba varias flores y el rostro cubierto de tierra, se sorprendió al ver ese extraño hombre, con una especie de disfraz de ninja, quien se disfrazaba de esa forma tan tonta en una aldea de ninjas. Tal vez era un actor.

Lo que llamo su atención, era la niña que llevaba en sus brazos.

"Oye, que crees que haces, suelta a Hinata-chan"

No era un actor, claro que no lo era. Si lo fuera no llevaría a Hinata amarrada y atada de esa manera, tampoco estaría llorando de esa forma.

La niña lo miro en señal de súplica y Naruto supo que tenía que actuar.

Ella era su única amiga, aunque de seguro ella no sintiera lo mismo, para él lo era.

"Guarda silencio mocoso"

Sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el hombre le había dado un rodillazo y luego puso su pie sobre su rostro, odiaba, detestaba que la gente hiciera eso, como si fuera una basura a la que pudieran menos preciar. Entonces Naruto grito con fuerza, si él quería silencio le iba a dar todo lo contrario comenzó a gritar con fuerzas haciendo todo tipo de sonidos ruidosos.

"Te dije que hicieras silencio"

Naruto fue tomado por el cuello mientas una Hinata comenzaba a moverse con fuerza.

"Soltarla, vamos hazlo"

"Ella tiene un gran valor, mocoso, tú no eres más que un vil, vulgar y desperdicio, de seguro eres un simple indigente"

Naruto no espero más insultos y mordió con fuerza al atacante, este por reacción lo soltó con fuerza, el mocoso era un pequeño demonio llego a pensar.

"Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, ttebayo y me convertiré en un gran shinobi así que aprende a temer mi puño"

Naruto corrió con fuerza mientras el hombre procesaba la información, claramente cuando lo golpeo en el rostro no ocasiono daño alguno, salvo provocar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El golpe no solo fue detenido, si no que el secuestrador lo agarro con fuerza y lo alzo para que estuviera a su nivel.

"¿Dijiste Uzumaki? Aunque no te pareces a uno, podría llevarte a que te examinaran"

Naruto no le gustaba la sonrisa de aquel hombre, algo no estaba bien. El secuestrador comenzó a moverse rápidamente y era arrastrado, Naruto intentaba soltarse del agarre incluso si lo mordía con todas sus fuerzas no lo soltaba.

"Suéltame, vamos quiero que me liberes y a Hinata también"

"¡Cállate mocoso! Seré un héroe por llevarlos a ambos"

Naruto quería soltarse, quería liberar a Hinata, ese hombre debería liberarlos, debería poder escapar, pero Hinata luego pensaba en las cosas horribles que le harían.

Ella era, su amiga, ella lo había reconocido. Estuvo a su lado estas semanas.

"No puedes llevarnos, le prometí a Hinata que arreglaría sus flores"

El ninja se rio con fuerza hasta que sintió que algo no estaba bien, el niño no estaba moviéndose ahora, era como si la tierra misma lo estuviera sosteniendo con fuerza. Como si la misma tierra había decidido sostenerlo.

"Dije que sueltes a Hinata-chan o te matare"

Entonces un gran temblor se sintió en la tierra, el niño volvió a morderlo con fuerza y sintió como si una gran cantidad de ácido caliente se hubiera derramado sobre este.

El ninja de Kumogakure, observo con horror su mano, había llegado a derretir parte de su traje e incluso su piel la simple saliva de aquel mocoso.

"Suelta a mi amiga"

La tierra comenzó a temblar con fuerza hasta que sintió como esta se resquebrajaba, toda la calle por donde se encontraba estaba comenzando a levantarse en distintos niveles y entonces algo que nunca pensó que iba a ocurrió sucedió vio un gran rio de lava que estallo con fuerza dentro de la tierra, el ninja supo que estaba en peligro, salto rápidamente sobre uno de los muros de las viviendas aledañas aunque estos comenzaban a romperse por la forma como se movía la tierra misma pero el solo podía mirar con asombro parte de la calle destruida. Ese peligroso Kekkei Genkai, el elemento lava se había manifestado en un niño tan joven, era increíble.

"Devuélveme a mi amiga, dame a Hinata-chan"

El ninja volteo su rostro y no pudo evitar guardar su sorpresa y por inercia había soltado a su prisionera para escapar de aquel ataque era imposible se dijo así mismo, tenía que huir, asumía que debía ir advertirle a todos, no solo a su aldea sino también al mundo shinobi de su descubrimiento. Pero entonces sintió que uno de sus brazos había sido capturado y solo se escuchó un gran grito de dolor en aquella fría noche.

* * *

Fukagu observo con sorpresa toda la escena, mientras un molesto Hiashi lo miraba, sostenía a una solloza Hinata en sus brazos. Claro que culpaban a la policía militar de Konoha de esta situación, y los Hyuga no desaprovecharían una oportunidad de culpar de algo a los Uchiha.

Pero el patriarca Uchiha poco le importaba eso, se arrodillo en el suelo y alzo su mano con sorpresa al ver la tierra aún caliente, demasiado en realidad. Podría ver con detalle por las marcas donde antes había un mar de fuego ardiendo, era increíble pensaba.

"Me sorprende que te impresione la tierra quemada, y no el gran árbol en mitad de la vía, sin mencionar que tiene un brazo colgando de una de sus ramas"

Fukagu alzo la mirada y vio al líder del clan Nara, con una mirada de desinterés, estaba ocultando muy bien sus emociones era imposible, no mostrar alguna emoción por este evento.

"¿crees que fue él?"

Fukagu guardo silencio ante aquella pregunta, no debería responderla, no se sentía a gusto dándole el placer al Nara de confirmar sus sospechas.

Shikaku sonrió en silencio, mientras veía la mirada estoica de Fukagu tal vez fue una época en que habían sido amigos, claro cuando Minato estaba vivo.

"Es irónico, no lo cree Uchiha-san, en casi veinte años de amistad, Minato nunca menciono a sus padres"

Fukagu miro al joven rubio, el niño estaba durmiendo bajo aquel árbol y nadie se atrevía acercarse, era ignorando pero no por desprecio si no porque no sabían cómo actuar, la niña había dicho que fue el rubio quien la había salvado.

"Shikaku, ¿Por qué el tercer Hokage no permitió que nadie adoptara a Naruto?"

La mirada de los dos shinobi se cruzó, con una sensación de pesadez y amargura, que sangre corría exactamente por las venas del hijo de sus amigos.

Pero el rubio solo sonreía en silencio, porque estaba feliz, porque había defendido y protegido a su amiga.

Rin miro con sorpresa toda la escena era imposible se decía así misma. La joven Jonin de cabellos marrones miraba al hijo de su maestro con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Y una pequeña sonrisa se fue formando en ella.

* * *

Desde las cabezas de los Hokages la niña de los cabellos azules, observaba mientras jugaba con la flor de papel que tenia en sus manos.

"Ouji "

El fuerte viento se llevo consigo la flor junto con las palabras pronunciadas.

* * *

El joven Jonin estaba a los pies de su Raikage, este lo observaba en silencio mientras sostenía su mano, la única que conservaba. Casi todo su cuerpo se encontraba con fuertes quemaduras, era imposible se dijo a sí mismo.

"Quien te hizo esto, quien lastimo de esta manera a mi mejor comandante"

El Jonin sonrió, mientras sentía como su vida se iba apagando, escupió sangre cerca de su Kage pero este pareció ignorar ese detalle. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para llegar a su aldea, algo que pensó imposible durante todo el viaje.

"Te falle"

"No, no digas eso mi viejo amigo"

Sonrió en silencio sabiendo que estaba siendo demasiado blanco con él.

"Esa velocidad, ese maldito ataque, ese cabello rubio salvaje y… y.. y yo lo vi, lo vi Raikage-sama"

"¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿Quién te ataco?"

"El legado de Uzushio"

"Mi amigo, ellos ya no existen, ya no hay más"

"Mi señor, aún queda uno, yo lo vi, no solo hizo surgir la lava, hizo algo peor, los arboles ellos le obe…"

El Jonin no volvió a pronunciar ninguna palabra, la pérdida de sangre por sus heridas era demasiado grande.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**.

Estoy muy feliz, realmente quise agregar y modificar muchas cosas que estaba escribiendo en Linaje, por eso me he dado este gusto personal de volver a comenzar esta historia que estoy seguro que va a ser mucho mejor que la que ya llevaba, ante todo quiero darle los agradecimientos a todos los que me siguen en esta renovación que estoy haciendo mis fic.

Linaje es una historia donde Naruto tendrá que luchar por descubrir quienes son sus verdaderos amigos, saber quienes lo quieren utilizar y ante todo descubrir el pasado oculto del mundo de los Shinobi.

Los que me conocen saben que no me gusta los personajes OC, así que si es necesario le daré ciertos papeles a varios personajes canon mientras no salga claro de su personalidad.

Por ahora eso es todo.

Los invito a leer

La leyenda del Rokudaime y Flor de primavera que ya cuentan con sus versiones actualizadas.

Sobreviviendo al compromiso esta siendo actualizado dos veces a la semana.

Y los invito a leer un viejo fic mio llamado "Ojos malditos" una historia que también tendrá una gran renovación.


	2. Capítulo I

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos - Bla, Bla, Bla -

Pensamientos _"Bla, Bla, Bla"_

©Ares-sama

 **Summary:**

Capítulo I

El Dios Shinobi, era la manera como la mayoría de los ninjas llamaba al Sandaime, por su edad, fortaleza y grandes habilidades era casi venerado en muchas naciones ninjas, pero para el viejo Hokage, poco de ello importaba, estaba incluso dispuesto a renunciar a los títulos que poseía en esos momentos, si con ello conseguía algo de paz.

Los líderes de los clanes, el consejo shinobi de Konoha y el civil estaban reunidos, casi una veintena de individuos expresando sus opiniones al mismo tiempo, era claro que poco interés tenían todos ellos en respetar la palabra del otro, solo recordaba una vez una discusión de esta manera, aunque claro eran pocos los que gritaban. Fue el día del nacimiento de Naruto cuando todos decidían que hacer con la mayor arma de Konoha.

Cuando el chico rubio fue presentado a los líderes de los clanes como el Jinchuriki pocos sabían que se trataba del hijo de Minato y Kushina, pero quienes sabían eran sus amigos más cercanos, pocos se mostraron interesados en adoptar al niño, entre ellos estuvo Shikaku y Fukagu, claramente la idea del segundo fue algo alarmante, Hiruzen supuso que detrás de esa petición había estado Mikoto, pero poco importaba de quien hubiera sido la idea, aunque más adelante se había ofrecido Inoichi a tomar el cuidado del niño, Danzo junto con los demás consejeros había dejado en claro que ninguna clan y en especial los Uchiha debía tener alguna relación o vínculo familiar con el niño.

Era peligroso y en silencio, muy en secreto el viejo Hokage estuvo de acuerdo.

Tal vez por ello cuando la antigua estudiante de Minato se había ofrecido a cuidar a Naruto, muchos se habían mostrado más disponibles, pero nuevamente hubo voces que expresaron su desacuerdo, comenzando que Rin era la segunda Jinchuriki de la aldea. Que tan bueno sería que las dos armas secretas de la aldea estuvieran juntas, comenzando que Kirigakure aun intentaba recuperar a la chica luego de su plan fallido de usarla contra la aldea, debía aun estar agradecido con Kakashi por conseguir salvar a la niña, no solo porque era la antigua discípula de Minato si no también que había ayudado aumentar el poder de Konoha, pero ese era otro pensamiento que pensaba reservarse para si mismo.

Ahora la nueva discusión aunque estaba relacionada con Naruto estaba algo distante y a la vez cercana sobre el cuidado del niño. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde el intento de secuestro de la heredera Hyuga, y desde entonces la educación del niño había estado supervisada bajo el cuidado de Hokage.

Pero ser Hokage no era un asunto fácil, no tenía la disponibilidad del tiempo necesario para cuidarlo. Cuando Naruto despertó los Kekkei Genkai de Mokuton y el Yōton, se hizo todo lo posible para que pocos se enteraran de ello, un niño que podría convocar el elemento madera y lava era un premio demasiado grande para muchos enemigos de Konoha.

Pero sus órdenes habían sido desobedecidas, sus sospechosos eran Danzo su antiguo compañero de batallas y mano izquierda en su trabajo como Hokage, aquel que protegía la aldea entre las sombras, luego había sido el propio Shikaku fue principal culpable pero este era un hombre listo y sabía que él le preocupaba el bienestar del niño, así que solo les quedo unos candidatos la policía militar de Konoha. Pero no tenía pruebas, para culparlos y además solo se pidió que guardaran el secreto, nunca informo de algún castigo en caso que fuera disperso entre la comunidad.

"Como es posible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta"

La mirada de uno de los consejeros civiles fue directamente al Hokage, y varios más incluyendo shinobi lo miraban fijamente, claramente lo culpaban.

"Naruto es un niño demasiado hiperactivo, tiene una gran energía es difícil que se quede en un solo punto"

Homura hablo rápidamente antes que continuaran las acusaciones. Era vergonzoso todo esto y Hiruzen en el fondo se culpaba de todo, como es que no se había dado cuenta.

"Aun así hubiera sido obvio para cualquier adulto notar que el pequeño no entendía nada de lo que le decían,.. "

"Él siempre tuvo fuertes problemas de aprendizaje incluso muchos lo catalogarían de ser un tonto sin remedio"

"¿Tonto sin remedio?"

Los consejeros que discutían guardaron silencio ante el hombre que había hablado, era raro que este se pronunciara, e incluso Danzo que había perdido interés en la conversación hacía tiempo volteo su mirada hacia el patriarca del clan Hyuga.

"Como pueden catalogarlo tonto, el niño a pesar de su temprana edad ha demostrado ser capaz de huir y esconderse de mucho de los más experimentados shinobi de la aldea"

Varios Jonin voltearon su mirada de inmediato, era cierto el pequeño torbellino era alguien difícil tanto de encontrar como de atrapar luego de que este hiciera una broma, muchos ninjas de elite habían sido burlados tan vergonzosamente.

"No podemos esperar mucho progreso, cuando sus maestros han demostrado ser unos ineptos, el niño tiene ya siete años, esta pronto a cumplir ocho cómo es posible que nadie se diera cuenta que no sabía leer y todo lo que escribía era porque había visto a otros niños haciendo lo mismo"

El silencio se hizo fuerte en todo el salón, consejeros y Jonin de la aldea se encontraban dándose fuertes golpes en sus mentes, se supone que el niño era en muchos sentidos la esperanza de la aldea, pero pocos se habían mostrado realmente interesado en enseñarle.

El problema no era la falta de voluntarios era quienes debían hacerlo, controlarlo y mantenerlo neutral ante la aldea, significaba que hasta después de su graduación los clanes tenían prohibido algún movimiento sobre el pequeño, al menos claro sus hijos e hijas como una forma del niño de asociarse con pequeños de su edad.

Aunque era algo interesante ver que el pequeño rubio podría imitar fácilmente la escritura de las personas que le rodeaban, la preocupación radicaba hasta qué punto entendía lo que estaba escribiendo.

Y en silencio los líderes de los clanes, padres y madres de estos buscaban la manera de cómo hacer que el pequeño rubio mostrara interés en sus descendientes, era claro que en el futuro tener el favor del niño podría ser fundamental.

Una ley creada para mantener a Danzo alejado del niño ya que este representaba a su propio clan, también una ley creada por el consejo para mantener a los Uchiha alejados por los temores que controlaran al Bijuu. Esto era un callejón sin salida, pocos shinobi sin clan eran de descendencia de civiles y ellos eran los más hostiles hacia Naruto.

"Es una suerte que mi hija haya notado tales falencias, es claro que Mizuki no es la persona apropiada para el cuidado de niño"

Inoichi inflo su pecho con orgullo y Hiashi junto con su hermano miraron entrecerrados al Yamanaka, Hinata había ya hecho varias anotaciones de comportamiento de Naruto cuando este intentaba leer o escribir, claramente Hiashi su padre no presto la atención necesaria pensando que era una forma de Hinata de llamar la atención o incluso una falta de respeto hacia el rubio.

El líder del clan Hyuga estaba molesto consigo mismo y su hermano le recrimino su falta de fe en los actos de su hija. Se le había ordenado a Hinata ser la persona más cercana al rubio pero era demasiado joven y por lo tanto Hiashi no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía de su "amigo"; era obvio que ella era su amiga aunque no sabía cómo la consideraba el rubio, Naruto era un niño que buscaba demasiado la compañía de los demás, tal vez toleraba o no a su hija. Pero hacia unas semanas Hinata le había dicho que cuando el rubio intentaba leer o escribir se ponía más hiperactivo, buscaba la forma de escapar de la situación.

Hizashi miro a su hermano, deberían ser ellos. Los Hyuga quienes dieran el informe, pero ahora eran los Yamanaka gracias a la pequeña mocosa de Inoichi que con un par de días intentando acercarse al rubio lo había notado y este cuando escucho a su hija no dudo en correr a contar todo el asunto al consejo.

Cuando el consejo escucho entro en alarma, era sabido que muchos niños a los siete años tenían problemas de aprendizaje, pero la investigación se comenzó hacer, se le había suministrado una gran casa con cuidadores personares entre otras necesidades que pensaron que necesitaría, esperaban realmente que este mejorara, pero Naruto no mostraba mejoría y ahora temían que todo había sido saboteado.

Y vaya sorpresa, Mizuki quienes muchos consideraban el mejor Chunnin de la academia, resulto estar haciendo exactamente lo que muchos temían, había saboteado el entrenamiento del niño.

"Fue el mismo Hokage quien aconsejo que Mizuki cuidara al niño"

Fugaku había hablado de forma acusadora contra el Sandaime y la mirada de varios se encontró molesta por estar a la vez de acuerdo en la acusación pero no en quien la realizaba.

"Es cierto, reconozco mi error al recomendar a Mizuki pero también recuerdo que todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, incluyéndote a ti"

Otra vez el silencio, era mejor que todos gritaran pero era igual de peligroso.

"¡Que Jiraiya-sama venga a cuidar de él!"

Tsume Inuzuka soltó el comentario y todos la miraron algo incomodos en sus posiciones, era cierto el legendario sannin era la mejor opción, pero que tan buen ejemplo seria para el niño, el viejo era literalmente el padre de los tres grandes pecados de los shinobi, mujeres, alcohol y apuestas.

"¿Qué? Es su abuelo después de todo"

Y hay estaba la otra bomba, el otro tema que nadie quería tocar.

Hiruzen miro a la Inuzuka con un fuerte tic en el ojo, los maestros de perros tenían poco tacto, pasaban demasiado tiempo con sus mascotas ninja que se preguntaba si en verdad pensaban lo que decían.

"Jiraiya es un pésimo ejemplo para el niño, además nunca mostro demasiado interés por el muchacho luego de la muerte del cuarto Hokage"

Era un tema delicado, ciertamente muchos sospechaban que incluso Jiraiya no sabía de la existencia de Naruto, pero también era un tema incomodo que el sannin de los sapos era conocido por ser un ermitaño que iba en aldea a aldea, a divertirse. Sin mencionar que a pesar de estas falencias era el encargado del espionaje de la aldea.

"y su abue…"

"Ella bajo ningún motivo"

Una mujer del consejo civil intento no mostrar su molestia ante las palabras del Hokage, la forma como la había interrumpido tan indecorosamente.

"El Hokage tiene razón la mujer es muy inestable, no se diferencia mucho de Jiraiya, apuesta y bebe todo lo que tiene, sin mencionar que ha desatendido totalmente las solicitudes de la aldea en el campo medico"

"Pero Danzo-sama, son su familia"

Entonces todos inflaron el pecho, listos para soltar una nueva discusión hasta que alguien se levantó entre los presentes, interrumpiendo con su paso hasta llegar a las escaleras que separaban al Hokage del resto de los presentes.

"Yo cuidare de él, incluso si me cuesta la vida"

Todos vieron a la mujer de cabello corto de color castaño, mirando fijamente al Hokage, se podría ver en su mirada que no había maldad alguna o intenciones ocultas.

"Rin"

Fue un leve susurro por parte del Hokage. Nuevamente pediría una solicitud, pero esta vez frente de todos los miembros del consejo, una apuesta arriesgada pensó el Hokage, aunque su solicitud había sido notificada al consejo en ese entonces Rin no era parte de este, pero ahora es Jōnin, lo que le daba voz, pero no voto.

"No sé si sea algo bueno, que nuestra segunda… "

Danzo interrumpió sus palabras al ver la mirada fija y amenazante del tercer Hokage había depositado sobre este.

"Lo siento Rin, pero veo demasiado sentimientos personales en esto"

"Con el debido respeto Hokage-sama, cuidare del niño gústele o no, ya he esperado mucho tiempo, hecho los requisitos necesarios para su custodia mucho antes que este despertara sus habilidades, personales o no, soy de las pocas Kunoichi preparadas que pueden educarlo y ante todo no rompe la ley de aislamiento de clanes"

El Hokage suspiro, era la discípula de Minato después de todo y había visto a Kushina como una figura materna, claramente iba a cansarse de hacer las cosas por el camino largo.

"El consejo entrara en votación".

* * *

El niño se despertó lentamente, restregó sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro, luego dio media vuelta en la cama para intentar seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que pronto vendrían a levantarlo.

Entonces su predicción se cumplió mientras daba un par de vueltas faltantes sobre la sabana, la puerta volvió a ser tocada esta vez con más fuerza y Naruto suspiro con resignación mientras indicaba que podrían entrar.

Dos mujeres con ojos perla entraron en su habitación, portaban el atuendo de sirvientas pero portaban las bandas de ninjas de Konoha, ellas eran parte del clan Hyuga más específicamente de la rama segundaria.

Se suponía que era un gran honor que dos de sus mejores Kunoichi fueran cedidas a su cuidado, Naruto nunca comprendió ello. Al principio se molestó claramente, no comprendía por que las trataban como si fueran un objeto intercambiable, pero todos a su alrededor afirmaban que debía aceptar con orgullo pues negar dicho obsequio seria ofensa gravísima, era realmente una ofensa más grande obligar a otra persona a cuidar a un niño.

Naruto siempre quiso atención, siempre deseo que los demás lo notaran y ahora era notado. Se levantó suspiro, estiro las sirvientas, lo saludaron amablemente.

"¡Buenos días Naruto-sama! Vuestras humildes servidoras esperan que haya tenido un buen sueño"

Naruto miro a sus cuidadoras con aburrimiento, hablaban al mismo tiempo, decían todo, terminaban las palabras de la otra, eran hermanas cierto pero demasiado tétricas al comienzo. Natsu Hyuga, y Fuyu Hyuga. Eran como dos maniquís, que si Naruto le pidiera que saltaran por la ventana de seguro lo harían.

Ella se encargaban de organizar su ropa, organizaban el baño para este y al finalizar lo vestían, era molesto, no le gustaba todo aquello se quejaba pero luego se dio cuenta que nada iba a cambiar.

Las sirvientas salieron cuando estaba listo y Naruto miro irritado, camino en dirección a una sola habitación, algo que hacia todas las mañanas, antes que llegara el otro lamesuelas.

Camino por la gran mansión, sin decir palabra alguna, ahora vivía en una mansión tenia tantas habitaciones que era absurdo pero solo le interesaban dos de ellas, donde dormía y estaban sus cosas y la segunda era el gran salón que había abierto.

Cuando abrió las puertas corredizas observo un pequeño altar, el tomo dos inciensos y se preparó a prenderlos solo con sus dedos, se acercó a una de las fotos y los puso a su lado. Guardo silencio mientras miraba la foto de la mujer pelirroja en ella.

"Buenos días Okaasan, ttebayo"

Naruto guardo silencio mientras miraba con enorme tristeza el retrato de su madre, luego volteo la mirada hacia la foto de su padre, y suspiro derrotado.

"Supongo que para ti también Otosan"

Naruto tenía conflictos con respeto al ser el hijo del cuarto Hokage, muchos de ellos era de no aceptar al hombre, para Naruto su padre era el responsable que estuviera solo. Salió de la habitación mientras daba una leve inclinación.

Miro como las sirvientas traían consigo su nueva ropa, era estúpido pensaba, ropa para levantarse, ropa para la mañana y otra para la tarde, en esto le darían también para ir al baño.

"Naruto-sama, honorable príncipe de Konoha"

Entonces el rubio intento contener su rabia, el fuerte tic en su ojo se hacía cada vez más difícil de manejar.

Ay estaba él, el peor de todos los aduladores posibles su maestro Ebisu, si pensaba que su maestro Mizuki era demasiado extremista a la hora de alabarlo es porque no se había topado con el peor de todos sus sensei, aparte de que era un pervertido de closet puesto que había observado como Ebisu miraba a las sirvientas Hyuga se dio cuenta también que era algo normal en los adultos fingir sus perversiones.

"Ebisu-sensei"

El Jonin se inclinó levemente mientras contenía su gran sonrisa.

"Maestro Naruto-sama, me siento honrado hoy con su presencia…"

Naruto volteo los ojos exasperado, quería que acabara pronto, ya tenía un nuevo plan de escape para ir donde Iruka-sensei, luego iría al parque con Hinata a observar su jardín, para el medio día escaparse de su tedioso almuerzo con las hermana Hyuga e iría al Ichiraku a comer Ramen. Era un plan ingenioso.

"Naruto-sama me ha escuchado"

Naruto alzo la mirada para ver a Ebisu esperando su respuesta, para no parecer un tonto el rubio asintió y la sonrisa de Ebisu se hizo más grande.

"Entonces venga acompañarme, el Hokage solicitado vuestra presencia"

Intento no mostrarse sorprendido ante la mención del viejo Hokage, se preguntaba que quería el abuelo, siempre que lo llamaba era para regañarlo sobre algún asunto.

Antes de salir claramente ahora debía cambiarse nuevamente. Ahora portaba un tonto vestuario según su opinión, otra yukata con el símbolo de los Uzumaki en su espalda, una espiral azul aunque nunca entendió por qué los chalecos de Konoha usaban una de color rojo.

Mientras caminaba por la calle volvió a molestarse aún más, todos lo observaban con odio, rabia y molestia, en especial los civiles que agachaban su cabeza ante su paso pero no cambiaban sus molestas miradas, señal de respeto decían para Naruto era solo una forma de ocultar lo que realmente sentían.

Odiaba que la gente se arrodillara ante él, que se postrara no podía saber si le decían la verdad o eran mentiras.

Estaba cansado de todo ello, harto que lo trataran con un tonto muñeco, cada vez se molestaba más y más. Quería escapar y huir de todas esas sonrisas faltas y eso hizo.

Comenzó a correr con fuerza y un distraído Ebisu lo noto demasiado tarde, otra vez el niño iba a escapar pero él no era un simple Jonin claro que no, el pertenecía a la élite.

* * *

"¡COMO QUE SE TE HA ESCAPADO!"

El grito del Hokage se escuchó con fuerza, Danzo y los viejos consejeros estaban listos para lanzar otros con más fuerza.

"Lo siento mucho Hokage-sama, por favor perdóneme, pero no sé qué le paso íbamos caminando hacia aquí y de repente comenzó a correr"

Rin estaba a punto de estrangularlo, en verdad lo iba hacer hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro para voltear a ver un hombre con una máscara que cubría parte de su rostro y de su ojo izquierdo.

"Ahora lo importante es buscar al niño"

Debían encontrar a Naruto y ponerle un alto a estas tonterías pensaba Kakashi Hatake. No podría ser que Naruto se escapara cuando quisiera y a veces se renegaba a ir a su casa, el niño era demasiado consentido pensaba.

* * *

Naruto se acercó a su escondite cerca del rio para intentar alejarse de todos, pero no pudo evitar ver a una persona acostada sobre la orilla de rio, intento acercarse pero el olor a alcohol era demasiado cerca. Aun así esa persona estaba estorbando su lugar privado.

Se acercó más cuando noto que la persona estaba despierta, varias botellas de alcohol a su lado, había un cerdo atado a su lado e intento ignorar este raro hecho de seguro se lo iba a comer más tarde.

Su escondite era un pequeño manantial por llamarlo de alguna manera, tenía una bella cascada que caía desde un empinado pico y descendía directamente creando un rio pequeño a lo largo del bosque, era increíble las grandes cosas que habían dentro de la aldea.

"Oiga anciana, estas en mi propiedad"

Naruto hizo una declaración con fuerza, claramente estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ebrios y alcohólicos, cuando era más pequeño estos solían golpearlo, pero con el pasar de los años Naruto era alguien intocable y ellos incluso en su terrible estado lo sabían, Naruto se aprovechaba de esto y los obligaba a hacer cosas vergonzosas, era como una pequeña venganza que generaba por su maltrato de niño.

"¡lárgate!"

Naruto se irrito, la mujer ni lo había volteado a ver.

"¿Qué dices? Este es mi lugar privado, ahora te ordeno que te vayas"

La mujer se levantó claramente molesta, el mocoso le había hablado demasiado fuerte, con autoridad, un pequeño no iba a tratarla de esa manera.

Naruto alzo la mirada, ambos ojos se encontraron. Tsunade Senju miro al niño, entonces pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, como si ya no hubiera tenido bastante llanto la noche anterior.

"Y tu mocoso, ¿quién te crees que eres?"

Naruto se sorprendió, nadie antes le había dicho por lo general la gente ya sabía o tenían una idea clara de quien era.

"Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del cuarto Hokage y de Kushina Uzumaki, ahora lárgate de mi propiedad, estos dominios le pertenecieron a los Uzumaki"

Tsunade se contuvo, tanto de rabia como de molestia, este niño como era posible que fuera el hijo de ellos dos.

"Acaso no escuchaste anciana vete, he tenido un mal día y no quiero oler tu…"

Un fuerte golpe resonó por todo el lugar, Naruto tocaba su cabeza con fuerza y dolor. Algo no estaba bien, la gente no solía reaccionar de esa manera ya con él.

"A quien crees que le hablas de esa manera mocoso engreído, yo soy lady Tsunade Senju"

"Y yo que coños voy a saber quién es usted, me golpeaste, acaso quieres pelear vieja bruja"

El rubio se levantó con dicha y felicidad, tenía una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, se posó enfrente de su agresora, listo para la pelea. Era la primera vez en años que alguien lo trataba como una persona común sin importar quién era su padre.

Tsunade noto la sonrisa desafiante en su rostro. Así que eso era lo que le pasaba al niño.

"Naruto-sama, joven maestro por favor no vuelva a huir"

Naruto mostro su molestia, Ebisu lo había encontrado aunque noto a dos ninjas más con este, el hombre enmascarado que a veces lo observaba y Rin, entonces sudo en frio cuando vio a la joven mujer, Rin siempre lo reprendía de una manera demasiado terrorífica, no necesitaba ni siquiera alzar su voz o su mano, solo tenía que darle esa extraña mirada que ocasionaba que Naruto se pusiera en una situación tan incómoda que terminaba pidiendo perdón.

Los dos Jonin antiguos miembros del equipo de Minato se detuvieron en shock al ver a la mujer, era imposible.

"Usted anciana, como se atreve a golpear al honor…"

Ebisu fue lanzado por los aires con un simple golpe en la frente, causado por la antigua sannin.

"Kakashi, Rin, alguien me puede explicar por qué este mocoso esta tan mal educado"

Naruto se irrito y se paró enfrente.

"Oye vieja bruja, no me ignores que hay de nuestra épica pelea"

Entonces Rin abrazo por la espalda a Naruto con fuerza.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Tsunade alzo una ceja.

"¿Dime porque? Cuando por fin conseguí darle un hogar verdadero, cuando tengo el apoyo del consejo tu regresas, no tienes ningún derecho Tsunade-sama"

Kakashi se sintió realmente fuera de lugar, debería marcharse aunque de seguro Óbito nunca le perdonaría que abandonara a Rin a su suerte, pero tenía la sensación que él iba a entenderlo mejor que nadie después de todo su pellejo estaba en riesgo si decidía intervenir, pero Rin no le perdonaría si no tomaba parte de esta lucha.

"Esto solo fue una casualidad, aun así mocosa te recuerdo quien soy y que claramente tengo todo el derecho sobre el niño"

Rin apretó con más fuerza a Naruto quien seguía sin comprender nada.

"Sé quién eres, Tsunade Senju la legendaria Sannin y mejor ninja médico del mundo shinobi"

Tsunade sonrió en señal de vitoria, mientras miraba con más detalle al niño, tantos años y este lo encontraba en un momento de debilidad que había regresado a Konoha solo a recordar el lugar donde Minato, su amado Minato solía escaparse a llorar cuando las cosas le salían mal o peleaba con Kushina, eran tan parecidos padre e hijo.

"Es bueno que lo sepas, han pasado los años pero sigo siendo tu superiora en Konoha, además ya te dije todo fue una casualidad, yo nunca lo lastimaría a él"

Rin se rio con fuerza y Kakashi supo que pronto Rin visitaría a Obito junto con él, al mundo de los muertos.

"Eres una gran shinobi pero una pésima persona, una cobarde que huyo dejando atrás a dos niños indefensos a su propio hijo y su nieto"

Rin noto el movimiento a tiempo y lanzo a Naruto lejos de ella, un golpe se le fue dado por parte de Tsunade y si no hubiera sido por la pronta intervención de Kakashi hubiera chocado con fuerza contra las grandes rocas de la orilla del rio.

Naruto quedo en shock, la habían golpeado, a Rin-nechan, es cierto que ella era aterradora, lo obligaba a comerse sus verduras y a veces se enfadada demasiado fácil pero había sido disculpa de su padre y ella lo trataba como una persona normal.

"No te atrevas a golpear a Rin-nechan"

Naruto grito con fuerza, mientras la zona comenzó a una gran raíz surgió entre las rocas que levanto a varias de estas, como si fuera un látigo comenzó a moverse en varias direcciones intentando aplastar a Tsunade.

La mujer quedo impactada, ello era imposible se dijo a sí misma, parecía ser que el niño se comenzó a molestar más e iba a lanzar una gran pataleta hasta que vio como cayo inconsciente, dos viejas manos lo tomaron y se aseguraron que estuviera bien.

"Me alegro verte Tsunade, pensé que la boda de tu hijo o el nacimiento de tu nieto te iban hacer regresar, pero después de quince años aquí estas"

El Hokage observo en silencio a su antigua discípula, detrás de él, llegaba una cansada Shizune quien era la discípula de Tsunade.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Primero quiero dar un fuerte agradecimiento a todos por sus comentarios.

Alexis - Lunita - Blackcolor - PrincesaRosa28 - Akime Maxwell - Ukmulbas

Lo segundo es que perdonen la demora, la razon de esta es que dure un mes sin mi pc de escritura,(donde tengo todas mis historias) y no pude actualizar hasta el dia de hoy que recupere todo, ademas de ello mi tiempo lo he estado dedicando a escribir (aunque han sido mas ideas) una historia de GOT que espero subir prontamente, mis demás historias de Naruto serán actualizadas prontamente, incluso varias el mismo día, tengo varios capítulos listos pero debo darles una segunda corrección para luego no arrepentirme de ellos jaja últimamente estoy muy exigente con lo que escribo.

Ahora si, lo que quieren leer, sobre LINAJE, déjenme decirles que dejar a Rin viva para que cuidara a Naruto fue una idea que tuve desde el inicio, lo mismo el hermano de Hiashi, debido a que nunca ocurrio el secuestro de Hinata, Hizashi nunca se tuvo que sacrificar por el su hermano mayor. No olviden esta es una historia de kekkei genkai en Naruto, aunque detesto los fic Naruto nivel Dios, si pienso hacer a nuestro rubio mas listo y mejor preparado para la lucha. Lo siguiente es que aun me debato hasta que punto habrá o no, masacre Uchiha.


	3. Capitulo II

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Pensamientos _"Bla, Bla, Bla"_

©Ares-sama

 **Summary:** No entendía lo que pasaba, quienes antes lo trataban con desprecio ahora se inclinaban ante él, todos querían tenerlo a su lado en un juego de poder y el mundo Shinobi deseaba tanto la sangre que corría por sus venas, ese gran linaje que había heredado de sus padres. Pero a pesar del canto de las sirenas Naruto no iba a permitir que otros lo usaran.

* * *

capitulo II

Sus dulces manos tomaron entre sus dedos la pequeña flor de color violeta que había estado observando, era realmente hermosa y estaba seguro que a su madre le iba a gustar. Sonrió tímidamente mientras intentaba sacudir el polvo, el barro que manchaban su ropa, de seguro su progenitora se molestaría si la viera vestida de esta manera, pero ella tenía como excusa que estaba buscando el obsequio perfecto para su madre.

Pronto abandonarían las tierras heladas del país Helado, la pequeña de cabellos rojos no pudo evitar reír ante el nombre, para ella era divertido el nombre de las naciones era como si los grandes señores que gobernaban no tuvieran mucha imaginación para nombrar sus naciones.

Claro que a la pequeña Karin poco le importaba, ella no había nacido en esa tierra, nació en el país de la nieve, su madre una refugiada de las guerras shinobi se había refugiado en esa tierra con un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes de su clan. Pero la pequeña ni sabía que clan era, su madre decía que era mejor olvidar los horrores de la guerra, su madre vio cómo su gente había sido destruida cuando era una niña y Karin quien tenía una extraña habilidad llamada como Ojo de la Mente de Kagura, era un nombre demasiado complicado pero su madre se había alegrado de que ella hubiera heredado dicho Jutsu, decía que eso los mantendría a ambas a salvo. Si ambas deberían estar juntas para estar a salvo.

Si solo ellas dos, su padre murió hace unos años atrás por extraños ninjas de una tierra llamada Kirigakure, decía su madre que fue porque su padre un hombre bondadoso y cálido se cansó de ocultar quien era. Al igual que otros refugiados y terminaron siendo perseguidos por Yukigakure, la aldea Shinobi del país de la Nieve cuando supieron que se estaban ocultando allá. Que le pasaba al mundo que los intentaba exterminar a la primera oportunidad.

Huir, se preguntaba la pequeña Karin hasta cuando seguirían huyendo, pero no quería pensar en eso, tenía que regresar a la pequeña caravana de comerciantes y actores a la cual se habían unido, se dirigían hacia el país de la hierba, allá en su aldea Kusagakure estaban dando refugios a ninjas de extraños linajes y perseguidos en el mundo shinobi, de seguro encontrarían un hogar justo para ambas.

Karin poco le importaba que banda shinobi tuviera que usar sobre su cabeza, lo único que importaba era que tuviera a su única familia a su lado, a su hermosa madre.

Pero mientras terminaba de armar la corona de flores para regalarle a su madre sintió una gran cantidad de presencias extrañas acercándose, algo no estaba bien pero eran demasiado rápidas para poder distinguirlas.

Algo no estaba bien y comenzó a correr con fuerza, soltó las flores y se dirigió hacia donde comenzaron a escucharse los gritos, luego sintió una fuerte explosión. Una gran hila de humo comenzó a salir de la caravana donde se había estacionado, su madre se encontraba en ese lugar.

"¡Mamaaa! ¿Dónde estás mama?"

Dejo atrás el bosque para ver con horror aquella escena, extraños shinobi con una bandas que nunca antes había reconocido los estaba atacando, solo podía distinguir sus uniformes parecían esquiadores y hombres de montañas con la cantidad de equipo de frio que tenían sobre ellos, también comenzó a ver el cielo y vio como una gran cantidad de copos de nieve comenzaba a caer, estaba bien que fuera el país helado pero era primavera e incluso en esta tierra no se debería ver afectada por ventiscas en esta temporada.

"¡Karin, hija huyee! Debes huir"

Los gritos de su madre fue lo único que escuchaba, más y más explosiones comenzaron a sonar pero no conseguía ver a su madre y las personas que estaban con ellos estaban intentando huir pero eran fácilmente cazados como si fueran venados salvajes.

Los horrores de la guerra pensó la niña, al recordar las nostálgicas palabras de su madre cuando hablaban del pasado. Karin sintió la presencia de su madre y corrió hacia ella, también intentaba detectar el sonido de su voz para no tener dudas que se trataba de ella.

Salto sobre el cadáver de una niña no mucho mayor que ella, vio como el líder de la caravana, un viejo canoso que siempre contaba historias divertidas era literalmente congelada hasta la muerte. Jutsu de hielo y nieve, debían ser los shinobi de este país, porque estaban atacando a su propio pueblo, acaso su deber no era proteger a estas personas.

Todo se comenzó a volver más confuso, lo que antes era un campo verde rodeado por un denso bosque, ahora era irreconocible, había nieve por todos lados eso sin mencionar ese maldito humo que salía de las carrozas quemadas y Karin sabía que también de los cadáveres, el olor era putrefacto.

Entonces vio a su madre, que tenía varios kunai incrustados en sus manos y de estos se desprendían varias cadenas donde otro tipo de shinobi estos con chalecos blancos y la bandas de Kumogakure en sus frentes resaltaba.

"¡mamaaa!"

Karin grito con fuerza mientras corría contra los atacantes de esta, pero fue sujetada por un hombre fornido que la tomaba por el cuello y la alzaba, la pequeña intentaba de todo para liberarse de su secuestrador, necesitaba ayudar a su madre.

"¡Suelten a mi hija! Malditos bastardos los matare por esto"

Karin vio cómo su madre tomaba una de las cadenas con fuerza y la jalaba ocasionando que uno de los shinobi fuera hacia ella, aprovecho para tomarlo entre sus manos y un intenso calor comenzó a emerger, el hombre gritaba con fuerza, dolor horrible se estaba produciendo.

Sentía nauseas, su madre acaba de derretir la cabeza de aquel hombre. Luego esta grito con fuerza contra los demás, se abalanzo contra los shinobi de Kumo para liberar a su hija, y Karin comenzó a luchar con más fuerza, nadie iba a separarla de ella, ambas debían estar juntas.

En un intento desesperado Karin mordió aquel hombre y este no pudo sostenerla más tiempo y cayó al suelo, la pequeña pelirroja intento correr hacia su progenitora, la cual se encontraba involucrada en una batalla contra dos Kunoichi, una de ellas intento lanzar una fuerte ventisca de viento por su espalda, pero de repente una gran fuente de lava surgió de la tierra y detuvo ese ataque.

Su madre era genial, la mejor de todas pensaba la niña.

Entonces sintió algo, vio el cielo y sintió una gran fuente maligna de energía acercándose, era como una gran bola oscura, algo negra y morada no podía distinguirlo bien, pero si vio el terror en su madre.

"Bijuu, es una bomba Bijuu"

Karin solo recuerda como varias cadenas salían del cuerpo de su madre y estas salían hacia ella, sintió miedo, todo se volvió negro, las cadenas comenzaron a envolverla en una forma protectora. Solo vio por unos segundos la sonrisa de su madre antes que sintiera un fuerte jalón. Luego no recordó nada más.

* * *

Todos los niños en la academia estaban reunidos, preparados para el gran encuentro que iban a presenciar, a pesar de sus cortas edades todas ya sabían que iban a ver uno de los eventos más importantes del inicio de sus jóvenes vidas como shinobi.

Las batallas escolares eran por lo general demasiado aburridas, sin importancia y para muchos solo era el lugar perfecto donde desquitar las tensiones con algunos de sus compañeros, pero cuando se enfrentaban determinados estudiantes, toda la academia sin importar su año de escolaridad corrían a ver dichas luchas un ejemplo de ello había sido la batalla entre Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga, dos herederas de importantes clanes se habían enfrentado hace tan solo dos minutos, fue una lástima para muchos espectadores cuando la rubia estaba más interesada en no ensuciar su cabello y la Hyuga en evitar por todos los medios en ser lastimada.

Iruka se decía mentalmente que eran solo niños, apenas estaban creciendo aun no comprendían perfectamente el mundo donde vivían, además Ino a pesar de ser buena con el Taijutsu estaba más enfocada en sus flores y apariencia claramente esto último pensaba que era por los consejos de su madre y Hinata bueno su caso era más complicado, su padre era un verdadero caso de que algunas personas no son buenas para la paternidad aunque Iruka diría otras cosas sobre Hiashi pero sabía que era algo que estaba fuera de sus responsabilidades.

Pero la lucha entre ellas dos solo había sido un aperitivo con lo que tenía ahora enfrente, si antes un par de salones de clases de habían escapado para dicho encuentro, ahora era toda la escuela incluyendo maestros reunidos para ver ese evento.

Iruka juraba que había sido totalmente por sorteo, las papeletas para elegir contrincante eran al azar, pero nunca pensó que cuando ellos habían ingresado al segundo nivel de la academia, donde podrían usar shuriken reales y otro tipo de armamento shinobi, e incluso el manejo de Ninjutsu de nivel medio, ellos dos se iban a encontrar en la lucha inaugural.

Tosió con algo de fuerza para llamar la atención de todos.

"Escucharme, recuerden las reglas nada de Shuriken o Kunai, solo usaran Taijutsu, por lo tanto se prohíbe el Ninjutsu y el Genjutsu"

Iruka miro ambos niños, que los dioses lo protegieran estaba algo angustiado aunque no podría negar que al igual de los demás espectadores quería ver con entusiasmo esta batalla.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs Uzumaki Naruto, a mi señal comiencen"

Tomo el silbato y lo hizo sonar mientras bajaba la mano con un pequeño entusiasmo oculto. Todos gritaron inmediatamente, muchas niñas ni sabían a cuál de los dos apoyar, salvo tal vez Hinata que se enfocó inmediatamente en el rubio.

Decir que ellos dos eran amigos era una vil mentira, lo cierto es que Naruto no soportaba mucho la actitud prepotente de Sasuke y este último apenas toleraba los actos caprichosos de Naruto, eran como dos polos opuestos.

Todos guardaron el aliento cuando Sasuke y Naruto habían detenido el golpe del otro, rápidamente se volvió una lucha de fuerza, hasta que el pelinegro alzara su pierna derecha para intentar golpear el costado de rubio, este alcanzo a esquivar el acto pero fue superado entonces en el forcejeo y Sasuke consiguió acertar el primer golpe pero no lo suficiente para derribarlo.

Y hay estaba la actitud que tanto odiaba, Naruto se limpió el pequeño hilo de sangre que se había formado y sonrió de forma divertida, como si él estuviera ganando.

Rápidamente el rubio decidió retomar el avance esta vez lanzo una serie de fuertes golpes y Sasuke se cubría con sus antebrazos e intentaba devolver los pocos que pudiera, pero Naruto siempre había resaltado en su velocidad, muchos decían que podría superar a su padre aunque para Sasuke eso poco le importaba ahora, él tenía que derrotar a Naruto, los dos mejores de clase cada uno el mejor en diferentes materias y ahora por fin se enfrentaban.

Y entonces Sasuke comenzó a sonreír con fuerza, no podría evitarlo por fin su tan esperado encuentro, Senju vs Uchiha, Sasuke aprovecho y comenzó a dar una serie de piruetas para ocasionar una importante distancia entre ambos, luego corrió para golpearlo con fuerza y Naruto esquivo, este alzo su puño y lo golpeo en su abdomen, pero no era suficiente pensó Sasuke mientras alzaba su rodilla para contra atacar al rostro de Naruto.

Los estudiantes gritaban con alegría y daban animo a su favorito, era una pelea de niños de nueve años pero ellos sabían que algún día esto sería el comienzo de dos importantes leyendas, para los profesores era tomar nota importante de cada acto, sin importar lo pequeño que fuera algún movimiento, muchos pensaron que la generaciones de Itachi y Kakashi habían sido las mejores pero la de estos dos pequeños podrían superarlos.

El gran problema era….

Sasuke inflo su pecho adjunto sus manos, Naruto entonces llevo sus manos al suelo preparado y ambos estaban listos hasta que Iruka intervino a buena velocidad con la ayuda de otro maestro.

Ambos eran pésimos respetando las reglas. Los maestros golpearon sus frentes, mientras que los estudiantes exigían que se les dejara continuar, nadie estaba a gusto con el encuentro, bueno nadie excepto un joven perezoso llamado Shikamaru quien había apostado con todos los miembros de su clase el almuerzo a que la pelea seria interrumpida.

Iruka regañaba ambos estudiantes pero estos poco le prestaban atención, para Sasuke era un ultraje que los interrumpieran, porque demonios lo hacían estaban luchando por fin demostrando sus niveles y ante todo Naruto estaba demostrando sus fortalezas y no jugando como un idiota, el Uchiha hizo un chasquido y se alejaba, luego Naruto se fue a jugar e Iruka juraba que los castigaría por ignorarlo nuevamente.

* * *

La pequeña niña abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba adoloridad y todo a su alrededor estaba totalmente destruido, era un gran cracter que comenzaba a ser cubierto lentamente por la nieve.

"¡Mamaaa!"

Llamo con fuerza, ella era su única preocupación, intento dar un paso o dos pero su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, algo malo había ocurrido, que fue eso que vio, que clase de poder existía en ese mundo que podría dejar semejante destrucción con un solo ataque.

Vio entonces el cuerpo de su madre, o lo que quedaba de ella. Recordó la vez que había intentado ayudar a su madre en la cocina, había dejado quemar de tal forma el pescado que si no fuera por su forma alargada no conseguiría distinguirlo, era horrible ver lo que era la silueta de su madre totalmente cubierta por una extraña piel negra que comenzaba agrietarse.

La habían carbonizado, pensó mientras intentaba no llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

"vamos mami, levántate, tenemos que irnos los sujetos malos volverán"

Karin se arrodillo e intento tocar la mano de su madre para levantarla pero al hacerlo esta se deshizo entre sus dedos, luego le siguió el antebrazo, y la niña en forma desesperada se abalanzo sobre su cuerpo para evitar que este se convirtiera en polvo y el viento se lo llevara. Todo fue inútil.

Se había ido, su madre esa mujer de la sonrisa más hermosa que ella había visto. La pequeña niña quedo en un estado casi catatónico, no podía moverse no comprendía lo que estaba pasando a su lado.

Pero sintió un pequeño jalón con fuerza que la estaba alzando.

"Mira aún queda la pequeña, es una lástima que la madre haya muerto"

Miro con la mirada perdida como varios hombres con el uniforme de Kumo comenzaron a reír se con fuerza.

"Es una suerte que hayamos traído al monstruo con nosotros"

Todos miraron a una mujer rubia que estaba al borde de desmayarse pero nadie intentaba ayudarla a mantenerse de pie.

"Bah, el Raikage estará feliz cuando vea que le llevamos a dos pequeñas"

Ello llamo un poco la atención de Karin, alzo su perdida vista para ver a una niña amordazada con un paño que en teoría era blanco pero con grandes manchas rojas, podría suponer que era sangre, claro que no necesitaba ver sus ojos morados, su nariz ensangrentada para darse cuenta que si era en efecto sangre. Tenía un cabello rojo pero no tan oscuro como el suyo, era más cercano al rosa en realidad.

Uno de los shinobi más jóvenes golpeo con fuerza a la pequeña para lanzarla al piso.

"te lastimaremos al igual que ella si intentas escapar o insultarnos, esta maldita niña tiene el lenguaje de un ebrio de taberna"

Que importaba realmente pensaba Karin su madre se había ido, su padre se fue hace mucho. Ella sabía que de seguro la iban atormentar a partir de ahora hasta el final, tal vez si intentara suicidarse en algún momento.

"¡Idiotas cuidado!"

Fue el grito de la mujer rubia que saltaba con una impresionante velocidad. Una nueva explosión se sintió cerca, vio como varios shuriken salían en su dirección. Vio como varias rocas se levantaban en el aire y una de ellas golpeaba al hombre que la sostenía, Karin cayó al suelo pero eso no importaba, pronto se iba a reunir con su madre.

Lástima que eso no pensó la otra niña que al ver a sus captores siendo aniquilados por una fuerza externa golpeo con fuerza a Karin para que reaccionara. Una patada directa a su rostro.

Karin la miro con un odio puro pero entendió, se levantó e intento ignorar como todo nuevamente se volvía un caos, los shinobi de Kumo se habían olvidado de ellas por unos minutos, además de eso sintieron el rugido de una especie de tigre.

Karin le quito la mordaza a la otra chica.

"Acaso quieres morir niña estúpida, comienza a correr maldita tonta"

Los captores tenían razón tenía el lenguaje de una chica de taberna, pero tenía razón debían huir, irse lejos y sobre todo recobrar fuerza, luego cuando pudiera iba a regresar a matarlos a todos ellos, una sonrisa macabra comenzó a surgir cuando sentía como los chakras de sus captores comenzaban a desaparecer uno por uno.

La niña que estaba más lastimaba intentaba quitarse las cadenas pero era imposible, al menos podría correr, le dio un fuerte empujón con su cuerpo a la otra niña y esta entendió, busco una forma de ayudarle a quitar las cadenas, pero al ver como shinobi con un chaleco café y la banda shinobi de Iwakagure comenzaban a salir del bosque y de la otra orilla surgían más de Kumo, la idea de ambas fue clara, correr en dirección contraria.

Karin se agacho y tomo un kunai, quería voltear para ver donde había estado su madre pero un fuerte temblor le indico que era mejor no hacerlo.

Ambas niñas corrieron con fuerza, rápidamente sin mirar atrás, llegaron a un punto en que ambas podrían jurar que sus pies estaban sangrando pero eso no importaba.

"¿Cómo te llamas niña llorona?"

Comenzó secamente la chica encadenada mientras intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras luego de haber tomado un pequeño pare para respirar.

"Karin ¿y tú chica fea?

Antes de sentirse ofendida sonrió tranquilamente

"Tayuyá"

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, Karin se acercó con el kunai e intentaba romper las cadenas, eso era totalmente inútil. Maldita sea pensaron ambas.

"¿Por qué llorabas niña?

"Ya te dije que mi nombre es Karin, y lo hacía por mi madre, ella… se ha ido"

Tayuyá la miro directamente y volteo su rostro al ver que las cadenas comenzaban a tener una grieta.

"La mía también"

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, era como un acuerdo mutuo.

"Estos sujetos lo hicieron"

Fue más como una afirmación de Karin pero Tayuyá rápidamente negó, ellos no habían sido, fueron otros, con una extraña banda con el símbolo del sonido habían intentado llevársela pero luego llegaron los de Kumo cuando pasaban por una aldea del país del sonido, había sido horrible realmente ambos bandos tomaron el pequeño poblado como su campo de batalla.

"necesitan ayuda niñas"

Ambas pequeñas voltearon a ver asustados al hombre sentado en un árbol caído cercano a ella, tenía una pipa en su boca, era de un cabello rojo sangriento y sin mencionar su barba, tenía una extraña línea que atravesaba su rostro, era un tatuaje pensaron ambas. Muy feo igualmente fueron sus pensamientos, era un anciano y ambas dirían con gusto que las ayudara si no fuera por su protector que rodeaba su rostro, era un shinobi de Iwa.

"Tranquilas, no les hare daño"

Eso asusto ambas, Karin tomo el kunai con fuerza pronto iba a ver a su madre pero no sin antes luchar.

Pero el viejo shinobi ni se inmutó, su nombre era Roshi había vivido demasiado tiempo para poder distinguir a un simple pelirrojo de un Uzumaki. Una pequeña sonrisa triste en su rostro apareció al pensar en su madre quien tenía un hermoso cabello como el de aquellas niñas. Él era el Jinchuriki de Iwa, cargaba consigo al poderoso Yonbi.

Tomo las cadenas entre sus manos y estas comenzaron a derretirse, no se preocupó por la niña ella podría soportar el calor, si su sangre mestiza no la había vuelto demasiado débil tal como había hecho con él.

Las dos niñas miraron al hombre con intriga, no sabían que esperar realmente de aquel sujeto. Tayuyá movió con ánimos su cuerpo, estaba feliz de estar libre pero no confiaba en ese tipo sin mencionar que las miraba con tanta tristeza y nostalgia como si este supiera algo.

"Ahora quiero que se larguen niñas, antes que me arrepienta por dejarlas ir"

Ambas se miraron en silencio, Karin apretó con fuerza el kunai mientras intentaba encontrar alguna especie de camino al cual seguir. Tayuyá seguía mirando de reojo al anciano y se sorprendió cuando este les señalo un camino.

"Konoha queda hacia el sur, vayan tanto como puedan, corran si es necesario, no descansen hasta que vean a un shinobi de Konoha y lo primero que deben decir es lo siguiente En nombre de Uzu yo os exijo que cumplan con su juramente"

Ambas niñas no entendían nada, pero asintieron. Antes de irse vieron como este hombre sacaba una pequeña bolsa con algunas monedas y se las daba.

"¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué no nos entregas a tu gente? "

Pregunto tayuyá mientras tomaba la bolsa con precaución aun temiendo algún ataque. El anciano se rio con demasiada amargura en su voz.

"Soy Roshi, motivos que les importa mocosas, solo quiero verlas lo más lejos de mi vista"

Tayuyá entrecerró las cejas mientras comenzaba a correr sin decir nada más, por su padre Karin se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos, se parecía un poco a su padre.

"Gracias"

Fue lo único que se dijo, mientras corría detrás de su extraña y nueva amiga, el destino las había unido quien sabe lo que pasaría a partir de ahora.

Ambas niñas corrieron tanto como pudieron y Roshi vio cómo se alejaban en medio de aquel bosque, luego sintió como la nieve nuevamente comenzaba a caer, suponía que habían llegado refuerzos a Kumo. Pero que importaba si de algo estaba seguro era que el Tsuchikage lo iba asesinar por no capturar a las niñas, tenían información de que una había sido capturada en el país del sonido y la otra estaba en este congelado país.

"Eso fue muy noble"

Roshi no dijo nada al sentir una presencia asesina a sus espaldas. Miro de reojo el camino de las niñas y luego volteo a mirar al Jinchuriki de las dos colas.

"Invadieron un país neutral para capturarlas y tú las dejas ir"

A la juventud es tan petulante pensaba el viejo Roshi.

"Kumo aumenta su poder militar e Iwa debe reaccionar a tiempo"

"SI eso es cierto ¿entonces por que las dejas escapar?"

Roshi comenzó a reírse con fuerza, mientras veía como varios shinobi de Shimogakure aparecían entre la nieve, pero su única atención estaba centrada en la portadora del dos colas.

"A la mierda todos, creo que aún tengo algo de orgullo en elegir primero la sangre sobre el deber"

Nadie dijo nada más, la batalla comenzó con fuerza los primeros en caer fueron los shinobi de aquel país congelado, mientras el campo de batalla se extendía como fuego en el pastizal sobre todo el área.

* * *

Sarutobi el tercer Hokage quien había observado todo el encuentro por medio de su bola de cristal, se comenzó a reír con fuerza, las personas que le acompañaban solo observaron esto con una pequeña gota de sudor.

"No deberíamos preocuparnos, la rivalidad entre ellos dos"

El Hokage volteo los ojos ante las palabras de su antigua compañera de equipo, esto era demasiado extremista siempre que se tocaba el tema de un Uchiha todos ellos pensaban lo peor. El realmente comenzaba hartarse de eso, los Uchiha estuvieron un tiempo realmente revoltosos y se escuchaba por los pasillos sobre un posible levantamiento pero hacía ya tiempo que estos rumores y su actitud se había calmado.

"Con todo respeto Koharu-san, Naruto en persona me ha reiterado en repetidas ocasiones el deseo de que Sasuke asista a su cumpleaños"

Koharu suspiro agotada al escuchar las palabras de Rin, actualmente la tutora legal del chico, el rubio tenía un gran corazón de eso no había duda alguna, y aunque Koharu no quería admitirlo comenzaba a preocuparse demasiado por ello, el consejo no debía mostrar sentimentalismo con respecto a Naruto, no estaría bien visto, ante todo ellos rigen junto con el Hokage la vida de no unos cientos, si no de miles de Shinobi, favoritismo no se podría aceptar. Aunque el rubio en persona hubiera ingresado hace dos días al salón del consejo a entregar sus invitaciones de cumpleaños.

Todos reconocían que Rin había hecho un buen trabajo educando al rubio y ante todo poniéndole un fin aunque no definitivo pero si importante a muchas de sus bromas y comportamiento.

"Eso es de esperarse de Naruto, pero el Uchiha tenemos que asegurarnos que no llegue atentar contra él"

"Estas exagerando Koharu-san"

"Solo intento proteger el futuro de Konoha, Hokage-sama"

Este solo suspiro cansadamente, Sasuke también era parte de ese futuro. Todos en la academia lo eran, no se debería juzgar la importancia y valor de a una persona solo por su linaje.

"veo que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran"

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona recién llegada muchos no pudieron ocultar sus sorpresas al verla hay presente luego de varios meses desde su última aparición en la aldea.

"Lady Tsunade, vuestra presencia es bienvenida y a la vez es preocupante"

Todos voltearon a ver a Rin, quien claramente tenía un enfrentamiento con la mujer sobre la forma de cómo educar a Naruto, el rubio sabía que esta mujer estaba relacionado con él, pero pocos conocían el parentesco que portaban y ante todo Tsunade al igual como había aparecido se había ido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Claramente la poca tolerancia que Rin le tenía a la sannin cada vez decaía más y más. Pero sus palabras fueron prontamente silenciadas por un libro que cayó en a los pies del Hokage, este se arrodillo solo lo necesario y lo tomo.

"Pagina 43, inciso tercero"

La mujer se sentó en uno de los muebles ignorando por completo las miradas sorprendidas y algo crédulas de los presentes por su repentina aparición.

Solo el antiguo equipo de Hiruzen estaba presente aparte de Rin, eso era lo mejor entre menos supieran sería lo mejor al menos por ahora, lo poco que había interactuado con su nieto le había dado a entender que el pequeño odiaba que le cortaran su libertad y si muchos se enteraban de seguro sería un verdadero pandemonio intentando mantenerlo encerrado en todo momento para protegerlo.

"No puede ser, ¿Tsunade esto es real?"

La Senju asintió en silencio, mientras sacaba de sus ropas una pequeña botella de Sake y desataba el corcho para beber hasta el fondo.

"¿Pero cómo es posible?"

"Que mi nieto aparezca en el libro Bingo de Iwa con una descripción tan exacta de su apariencia es lo que menos me preocupa, que una foto de mi nieto este en el libro bingo de Kumo, solo demuestra lo incompetentes que son"

Tsunade grito con fuerza mientras ponía un segundo libro sobre la mesa, era una foto de Naruto de hacía unos meses. El niño estaba sonriendo con algo de suciedad en la cara, por la panorámica de la foto estaba cerca de un parque de juegos, parecía estar hablando con otra persona en ese momento lo cual explicaría que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la violación a su privacidad.

"Eso fue en el cumpleaños de Chouji, lo recuerdo yo lo lleve"

Rin tenia nauseas, ganas de llorar y ante todo de salir corriendo por Naruto a la academia y encerrarlo en su habitación, poner a mas guardias aparte de las gemelas Hyuga que le ayudaban con las tareas del hogar.

"Significa que habían ninjas de otras aldeas cerca de mi nieto y tu una Jonin no te diste cuenta de ello, chica tonta"

Rin estaba a punto de entrar en pánico y la actitud furiosa de Tsunade estaba apuntar de ocasionar un acto lamentable en esa habitación.

"¡Ya es suficiente!"

La voz del Hokage hizo silenciar a todos, claramente este era el menos feliz con todo esto, la seguridad había sido no solo violada si no que pudieron habérselo llevado en cualquier momento, era obvio que Kumo se había enterado de Naruto hace unos años con el intento de secuestro de la joven Hinata, pero como Iwa había sido capaz de ello, aunque la descripción era sorprendente y la amenaza era clara, le llamaba la atención, ambas aldeas solicitaban su captura vivo.

"¿Kirigakure sabe algo de esto?"

Todos se tensaron por ello, Kiri la aldea de la niebla eran los mayores enemigos de los Uzumaki, en parte responsables del exterminio del clan.

"No lo sé, esta información fue más un golpe de suerte que tuve, hace unas semanas presencie unas pequeñas escaramuzas entre tropas de Iwa y Kumo, claramente ignore esto pero Shizune quiso ir a investigar luego para mi sorpresa encontré esta información una suerte que los muertos no se opongan al robo de información valiosa"

Era obvio pensó el Hokage, a pesar de su ausencia Shizune seguía siendo una Kunoichi competente y ante todo leal a Konoha debió haber pensado que podría encontrar información importante y vaya que la había hallado. También tenía demasiadas preguntas sobre estos enfrentamientos, Iwa y Kumo estaban cada vez más hostiles los unos con los otros solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes que decidieran hacer una guerra abierta.

"Esto es malo, realmente debemos tomar más precauciones"

Todos asintieron y se avecinaba una importante charla si no fuera por la puerta que se abría con fuerza para ver entrar a unos risos rubios con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Naruto que te he dicho de tocar"

"Lo siento abuelo, pero me encontré con Shizune y supe que ella estaba aquí"

Naruto señaló a Tsunade y todos comenzaron a temer lo peor, que este se hubiera enterado de su linaje más profundo, además el kekkei genkai de Naruto siempre reaccionaba de forma violenta cuando el niño se encontraba con un fuerte estrés sentimental y Tsunade no era muy buena manejando ese tipo de situaciones que podría empeorar el estado del niño.

"Así y dime que quieres mocoso"

Fue lo primero que se le había ocurrido a la sannin.

"Como que quiero, pues nuestro gran y espectacular encuentro, así que muévete Obachan y vamos a luchar"

Que kami la protegiera, era igual a Jiraiya solo que este no estaba interesado en citas con ella, si no en probar quien era mejor en el campo de batalla, era en verdad tan impertinente un día se iba a encontrar con alguien que lo podría matar y ese pensamiento le hacía temer lo peor.

"Olvidarlo mocoso, aun te faltan bastantes años para estar a mi altura, primero graduarte de Genin y ven a buscarme para poder darte una buena paliza que tanta falta te hace"

Claramente Rin se irrito por ello pero para la mujer más vieja era algo encantador ver como Naruto tomaba ese reto de una forma tan personal.

"Oye es cierto, ahora que estas aquí quiero darte algo"

Todos miraron al rubio, algunos con esperanza que pudiera marcharse ligero puesto que cuando a él se le pedía que se fuera antes se ponía más fastidioso por enterarse de lo que ocurría, era cierto Rin se había encargado de quitarle muchos malos hábitos con algo de autoridad real en su hogar pero algunas cosas era imposible quitárselas y Naruto siempre quería saberlo todo tal vez era por el ocultamiento de sus padres, se preguntaban cómo se pondría con el secreto que guardaban de sus abuelos y claramente que esta vez ellos eran cómplices de eso, haría que el rubio no confiara en nadie, se le debía decir todo con calma.

Naruto saco entre su bolso de la academia una carta, Tsunade miro con algo de inquietud y la tomo entre sus manos, era obvio que estaba escrito por el niño, tenía una fea letra parecida a la suya y a la de Kushina.

Era la invitación a su cumpleaños miro con tristeza la sannin, era cierto el mocoso pronto cumpliría formalmente los nueve años, solo una semana faltaba pensó al ver la fecha de esta.

"Naruto decidió hacer las invitaciones por sí mismo"

Fue un susurro de Rin, era como una disculpa, esa niña era obvio que la odiaba pero cuando se trataba de Naruto también aceptaba que Rin bajaba todas sus defensas con tal de ver al niño feliz.

"gracias Naruto, claro que asistiré"

Esas fueron palabras sinceras y llenas de gratitud, la primera de Tsunade tal vez en años.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Primero que todo gracias, muchas gracias por su comentario resolveré dos preguntas abiertas que me hicieron.

¿Esto es un fic Naruhina? Mi respuesta es que Si, es lo mas probable pero aun faltaría demasiado para ello y es posible que hayan otros romances antes.

¿Piensas terminar este fic? Entiendo que mucha gente se sienta molesta cuando alguien deja el trabajo abandonado, yo quiero aclarar que aunque tarde en actualizar historias no las pienso dejar inconclusas.

Este fic tiene un enfoque sobre todo en el Clan Uzumaki, su historia, su pasado y su futuro. Claramente tocare muchos temas de los Uchiha, Hyuga y Senju.

Por ello les daré esta lista, no esta terminara y es posible que quite candidatos y ponga otros sobre posibles uzumaki.

Confirmados.

Sangre Pura:

Karin

Nagato

Honoka

Mestizos:

Naruto

Tayuya

Aun sin confirmar.

Sangre Pura:

Mei

Fuka

Roshi (Aunque en este capitulo decidi darle una especie de relacion que si decido incluirlo de lleno aclarare mas adelante)

Mestizos:

Yahiko

Ameyuri Ringo

Fu (creo que esta sera la mayor controversia de todas)

Karui (si la incluyo seria ocultando su herencia)

De otros animes (No me gusta hacer OC, prefiero buscar personajes de otros animes haber si pueden encajar):

Morgiana de Magi

Shoko de Saint Seiya

Estoy intentando recrear todo un clan Uzumaki, y la verdad este es un trabajo que les estoy dedicando mucho tiempo. Agradezco a mis amigos del grupo "Los novatos de Konoha" y también que hemos creado un movimiento "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario" es algo que queremos impulsar como escritores, pero al final es decisión de ustedes nuestros amados lectores.


	4. Capitulo III

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos "bla, bla, bla"

Pensamientos _"bla,bla, bla"_

 **Summary:** Es algo corto e impreciso para describir mi lugar en el mundo Shinobi se basa en el poder que mi sangre me confiere aquella que herede de mis ancestros, ese es mi linaje y todos persiguiendo algo que jamás obtendrán. El clan Uzumaki se encuentra al borde de la extinción encontrará las esperanzas en un joven héroe de cabellos dorados.

Capitulo III

* * *

 **Iwagakure**

Todos en el salón eran guerreros de muchas batallas, sus cicatrices y sus miradas lo confirmaban, todos observaban en silencio el mapa entre el país del rayo y el país de la tierra, había varias pequeñas naciones entre ellos. Todos debatían cual debería ser el siguiente paso a seguir.

Era claro que la mejor opción era atacar por el mar a Kumo y hacerlos pagar por los ataques ocurridos hacia unas semanas contra sus naciones aliadas menores, pero Iwa no contaba con una poderosa armada para tal osadía.

"Debemos marchar por tierra, nuestras naves no tienen muchas posibilidades de combate a mar abierto"

"Marchar con todas nuestras fuerzas por tierra significa que tendríamos que violar la neutralidad de país de la cascada"

Todos guardaron silencio, sabían que lo eso significaba una declaración de guerra abierta contra Konoha y eso ahora incluía a Suna con la recién formada alianza entre ambas aldeas.

"¿Entonces sugieres que no hagamos nada? Kumo cada vez es más hostil roba pergaminos, toma lo que no es suyo de otras aldeas y sigue aumentando su poder militar, el Raikage debe ser detenido"

"¿Pero cómo deberíamos proceder? Nuestras incursiones en el país Helado terminaron realmente mal, estuvimos a punto de perder nuestros dos escuadrones y Shimogakure se ha puesto totalmente de su parte"

También estaba el problema que nadie quería mencionar que Rōshi el Jinchuriki del Yonbi fue el héroe de la jornada al salvar a sus demás compañeros, algo demasiado extraño en una persona que siempre había demostrado demasiado desprecio hacia cualquier otro ser humano.

Todos se pusieron en silencio, meditando realmente cual debería ser su siguiente paso a seguir, hasta que el Tsuchikage comenzó a reír con fuerza, todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de su líder, era como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, en verdad los años podrían comenzar afectarle.

"Tsuchikage-sama"

Pregunto con cautela una de las mujeres miembros del consejo shinobi presente.

"Debemos prepararnos, por ahora tendremos que soportar un poco nuestro orgullo como shinobi, no podemos atacar a Kumo y el país del rayo, no hasta que sepa que mis diplomáticos han hecho su trabajo con Konoha"

Todos seguían sin entender nada y la mirada de angustia por su actitud solo hizo reír al viejo Tsuchikage con más fuerza.

"Es bueno que te controles ya anciano o te morirás de la risa"

La voz resonó con fuerza y todos voltearon a mirar a la persona que acaba de ingresar al salón, solo ese impertinente y grosero podría pasar sin problemas por toda la seguridad de la instalación sin que nadie se atreviera a detenerlo.

"Deidara como líder del escuadrón antiterrorista pedí tu presencia hace tiempo"

"Lo siento abuelo, estaba despidiendo a Kurotsuchi-nechan ya ha partido con la comitiva hacia Konoha"

La sonrisa del viejo perro de guerra se hizo más grande.

"Estupendo, son buenas noticias, para estas alturas Konoha ya debe estar enterada que nuestros espías en Kumo han descubierto su pequeño secreto, el hijo de cuarto Hokage, y no solo eso el legado de Uzu sigue con vida"

"¿El legado de Uzu? Te refieres a la antigua aldea de Uzushiogakure"

"¿El Yondaime tuvo un hijo?"

Todas las miradas cambiaron a unas llenas de profundo odio y resentimiento, ese hombre era responsable de muchas de las mayores derrotas que habían sufrido, la muerte de varios de sus camaradas estaba en manos de aquel tipo. El otro asunto que era Uzu intentaron no pensar mucho en ello, a pesar de las leyendas lo cierto es que Iwa apenas había tenido problemas con los demonios rojos en el pasado, sin mencionar que Rōshi era hijo de la primera Jinchuriki que había pertenecido al clan que gobernaba el mar oriental.

"Espero que la misión de vuestra joven nieta sea matarlo"

Todos asintieron en silencio.

"Eso desearía más que nada, sus padres mataron a dos de mis cuatro hijos y estuvieron a punto de enviarme el tercero a la tumba"

"También mataron a vuestra nuera, Tsuchikage-sama"

"Lo se Ikki"

"Pero ese mocoso tiene el Mokuton y Yōton, un poder aterrador que podría deformar naciones enteras."

Eso era una información nueva que pocos habían tenido acceso. Y aquellos más ancianos que ya estaban un poco al tanto de la situación se preocuparon por ello, acaso se habían vuelto más políticos que Shinobi que ahora aceptaban y firmaban todo lo que su líder les ordenaba sin antes leerlo.

"entonces vuestra nieta con qué objetivo viaja"

"Su mano será propuesta en matrimonio, claramente que Konoha podrá ver esto como una gran alianza a futuro, estoy seguro que el niño ya está siendo entrenado para ser el próximo Hokage, que tonto no lo haría"

"Y si Konoha la rechaza"

Un fuerte temblor se escuchó y el líder del consejo civil había sido enviado contra la pared por un simple movimiento del Tsuchikage, ese aterrador Kekkei Genkai de su líder. "Estas diciendo que mi nieta no es digna de esa basura del sur"

Pero el hombre no respondió, _genial_ pensó el viejo líder tal vez lo habría matado.

"Por ahora reforzaremos nuestras fronteras, enviaremos mensajes a Ishigakure para que preparen la defensa de su territorio"

Los ancianos asintieron en silencio, mientras los más jóvenes en especial aquel chico rubio Deidara era quien más dudas presento, tal vez era tiempo de acabar con su fuerte tradicionalismo, una sola aldea aliada y el viejo Tsuchikage apenas confiaba en ella no se sorprendería si esta decidiera cambiar de bando. Pero no dijo nada mientras escuchaba al viejo Kage seguir hablando de sus planes.

"Y comenzaremos con la construcción de una armada para poder contrarrestar a Kumo, si Konoha acepta podremos obligar a las naciones aliadas a este que nos den paso libre y nos haremos cargo del Raikage de una vez"

Y si Konoha se negaba era obvio que usarían la armada cuando estuviera terminada para atacar a Kumo y el país del rayo por mar. Sin importar como tenían que hacer pagar a Kumo por la muerte de un escuadrón completo de sus Chunnin, pero a la vez sin provocar a Konoha todos suspiraron era obvio que la política era algo que todos ellos detestaban. Donde quedo los grandes días en que todas las naciones se atacaban entre ellas y nadie se aliaba, o se usaban como escudo las unas con las otras. Tal vez era tiempo que Iwa hiciera alianzas o de lo contrario estaría si no es que ya lo está rodeada de enemigos.

* * *

 **Frontera País del fuego**

Ninguna de las dos iba a decirlo en voz alta, claramente se morderían la lengua antes de eso. Pero los dioses de sus ancestros eran sus testigos puesto que ninguna de las dos creía ahora en ellos, que Karin y Tayuyá eran un gran equipo, podrían trabajar juntas, e incluso tenían cosas en comunes el odio hacia ciertas aldeas shinobi, ambas habían perdido a sus madres de distintas maneras pero era claro que algún día iban a regresar a tomar venganza.

Hacía poco habían cruzado sin problemas la frontera entre el país del fuego y el país de las aguas termales, habían conseguido evitar con mucha facilidad gracias a la habilidad censora de Karin a las patrullas shinobi de Yugakure, aunque esta aldea no tenía una alianza con Kumo quienes temían fueran sus mayores perseguidores no querían correr ningún riesgo.

Es como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto demente y comenzaron a cazar a todas las personas de cabellos rojos, estúpidos e imbéciles habían maldecido tayuyá cuando habían abandonado el país helado. Le había contado a Karin, como los shinobi del sonido habían invadido su pequeña aldea y comenzaron a perseguir a todas las personas por su cabello, también le dijo que usaban un extraño pergamino, donde obligaban a las personas a depositar una gota de sangre en este y si el papel se volvía morado se las retenían a la fuerza. Su madre y ella fueron las únicas que dieron positivo, su madre fue estrangulada con un extraño hilo metálico cuando intento defender a su hija. No queria pensar en eso ahora, tayuyá negó con la cabeza y se negaría a llorar, no era tan débil como Karin que aun soltaba lagrimas todas las noches.

Tayuyá también tenía una persona a quien deseaba matar aparte de las sabandijas del sonido, esa persona fue el hombre que las entrego en primer lugar. Su bastardo y malnacido padre, si cuando persiguiera a los shinobi de Otogakure, se vengara de los bastardos de Kumo por que no iba a olvidar como la habían liberado de las garras de esos esclavistas para luego ser encadenada como un animal. No, ella nunca iba a olvidarlo, su venganza seria fría, sobre todo contra su padre quien sería el último de todos ellos.

"Siento pequeñas pero concentradas fuentes mínimas de Chakra, debe ser una aldea Tayuyá"

Tayuyá asintió en silencio, pensando cómo deberían actuar a partir de ahora, en los últimos días habían estado de acuerdo en usar pañoletas en un intento por ocultar el cabello de ambas, esa podría ser una buena idea pero se suponía que debían buscar a shinobi de Konoha, aunque no estaba tan seguro de esto último, en verdad podrían confiar en ellos.

"Karin nuestros cabellos"

La más joven la miro con cierta tristeza, estaban realmente cansadas de estar ocultas pero era mejor no correr riesgos. Con el poco dinero que habían obtenido del anciano habían comprado algo de ropa en la primera aldea que habían encontrado hace varios días, Tayuyá compro una flauta y le dijo a Karin que esta les ayudaría a mantenerlas a salvo, mientras que la otra pelirroja solo asintió sin protestar ya que compro otro par de gafas para ella en caso de emergencia, ninguna de las dos dijo nada más y prosiguieron su viaje.

Mientras se ponían las pañoletas e intentaba cubrir un poco sus rostros, pues llevaban ropas de artistas. No es como si dos niñas de ocho y nueve años, por si solas no llamaran mucho la atención.

"¿Cómo crees que es Konoha?"

Tayuyá alzo los hombros como respuesta, ella realmente no sabía mucho que decir, comenzando que no sabía que tan buena idea era ir.

"Vamos, no te da intriga como podría ser nuestro nuevo hogar"

"Tal vez podría ser nuestra nueva prisión"

Karin intento no voltear los ojos en blanco, otra vez esta discusión, realmente no quería entablar otra pelea verbal con su compañera, ella quería tener fe y esperanza que tendrían una nueva vida una vez llegara a una de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi.

"Yo quiero creer que podremos tener…. Tayu al suelo ahora"

Karin salto sobre su compañera rápidamente mientras un kunai explosivo caía detrás de ellas y generaba una pequeña explosión. Karin maldijo en silencio no lo había sentido cuando fue demasiado tarde.

Ambas chicas voltearon su mirada para ver a su atacante, estos llevaban un protector realmente extraño, era como si fuera un signo de interrogación, ambas se miraron extrañadas. Entre los arbustos salieron tres sujetos con extrañas sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Les dije hermanos que si guardábamos con paciencia podríamos obtener algo bueno, y miren dos pequeñas jovencitas de extraño cabello rojo, dicen que muchas aldeas están cazando a personas con esa característica"

Karin por alguna extraña razón intentaba detectar el nivel de sus atacantes, pero era demasiado inexacto o eran tan fuertes que podían ocultarlo o eran realmente demasiado débiles.

"En realidad mi cabello es rosado, imbéciles"

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Los tres shinobi sonrieron con entusiasmo y comenzaron hacer poses ridículas entre ellos como forma de presentación. A tayuyá les recordaba a los acróbatas de un circo de bajo presupuesto.

"Somos los hermanos Moya"

Luego del nombre ambas chicas se vieron con una pequeña gota de sudor en sus frentes, no sabía que tan peligrosos eran estos sujetos pero tomárselos en serio sería un problema. Ellas estaban huyendo de los peligrosos Jōnin y Chunnin de aldeas de Kumo, Shimo o Oto.

"Ahora sean buenas prisioneras, vengan con nosotros a nuestra aldea"

"¿Y cuál es su aldea?"

"La gloriosa Kemurigakure"

Karin miro a Tayuyá si tenía alguna idea, esta solo negó en silencio intentando no demostrar mucho su ignorancia sobre estos sujetos.

"Allá podrán crecer sanas y fuertes, donde podrán casarse con nuestro Aniki"

Dos de los sujetos hicieron señales alzando sus manos hacia el mayor de ellos, ambas chicas sintieron un fuerte repudio ante tal idea.

"Pero que mierda están hablando, acaso están enfermos ni tenemos edad y mucho menos nos interesa, no solo son un trio de idiotas, además de ello son unos pedófilos"

Tayuyá llevo su flauta a sus labios y comenzó a tocar lentamente su melodía, Karin que ya había sido advertida por su compañera tapo con sus manos sus oídos. Los hermanos sonrieron mientras comenzaron a caminar hacia sus víctimas pero de repente comenzaron a sentir un fuerte dolor en sus tímpanos, algo no estaba bien.

Cayeron al suelo con fuertes nauseas, sentía que todo les daba vueltas, acaso la tierra se estaba derritiendo. Esto era malo, era una especie Genjutsu pensaron los tres.

Incluso cuando estos ya estaban en el suelo, podría ver como sus ojos comenzaban a sangrar, ella era una novata, pero eso no importaba solo quería lastimarlos, estaba cansada que todos quisiera lastimarla.

"Tayuyá, creo que es suficiente los estas lastimando"

Karin seguía tapando ahora con más fuerza sus oídos, estaba asustada, estos sujetos solo eran unos tontos, comenzó a hablarle con más fuerza a su compañera pero esta comenzó a tocar con más fuerza. Intento no mirar a los shinobi podría jurar que uno de ellos estaba a punto de explotarle la cabeza y demonios un fuerte estallido sucedió en el odio derecho del menor de los hermanos.

Entonces un pequeño estallido frente de ellas estallo, que hizo que saltaran por inercia, Tayuyá sintió sus brazos aprisionarse al ser tomada. Un extraño sujeto de pelo plateado, tenía su protector ninja cubriendo uno de sus ojos y esa mascara, este tipo quién demonios era.

"Konoha"

Susurro Karin al ver también un tipo con una extraña vestimenta verde, otro shinobi uno con una barba de un extraño color azulado que portaba un cigarrillo. Todos tenían algo en común en símbolo de Konoha en sus protectores.

"Suéltame maldita sea, acaso no vez que estaba a punto de darle una lección a estos sujetos"

Kakashi entrecerró su ojo con molestia.

"Lección dices parece que ibas a matarlos, me asombra tus habilidades con esa flauta pero matar a un oponen de esa manera realmente no me parece sano para un niña"

Tayuyá intento soltarse con fuerza de ese hombre, quería lastimarlos, quería demostrarle a todos que no era una tonta y débil niña.

"Deje de ser una niña cuando Shinobi de Otogakure mataron a mi madre, deje de ser niña desde que ninjas de Kumo me encadenaron como animal y mataron a la madre de mi compañera"

Kakashi se sorprendió y esto fue aprovechado por Tayuyá quien corrió al lado de Karin, señalo a los tres Jonin con su flauta en señal de amenaza, mientras intentaba ponerse a la defensiva con Karin detrás de ella.

"¡Karin cuando te diga que corras lo harás, no debes voltear solo corre!"

karin salto sobre tayuyá y la abrazo con fuerza.

"Espera Tayuyá"

Gai sabía que su amigo y eterno rival no tenía mucho tacto con los niños, y estas chicas tenían un claro trauma, problemas de confianza en los shinobi.

"Calma pequeña flor de la juventud, no vamos a lastimarlas nosotros escuchamos todo lo que estos sujetos dijeron y créeme los shinobi de Kemurigakure no suelen actuar de esta manera"

Asuma asintió en silencio mientras alzo sus manos como señal de paz entre ellas.

"Tayu, no me iré sin ti entiendes, además venimos buscando a shinobi de Konoha, recuerdas"

La mayor de las chicas se mordió con fuerza el labio, porque Karin se aferraba con tanta fuerza a ella, maldita seas niña pensaba acaso ella se sentía igual, sentía que en este mundo solo se tenían la una a la otra.

Pero Karin tenía razón, venia buscando a estos sujetos ignoro por unos segundos a los tres sujetos que estaban en el suelo suplicando en voz baja por ayuda.

"¡Nosotras les obligamos, les exigimos que cumplan con su juramento a Uzu!"

"Tayu, la frase era en nombre de Uzu exigimos que cumplan con su juramento"

Tayuya volteo los ojos e intento no quebrar la flauta en la cabeza de Karin en esos momentos. Pero mientras ambas discutían sobre gramática, los tres Jonin tenían realmente una extraña sensación de temor en su estómago.

Era imposible, realmente aunque ahora que lo pensaba su color de cabello, esa actitud de mandona y a la vez de desconfianza hacia todo, esa unión entre ambas, no espera ese cabello. Kakashi sintió que el mundo les daba vueltas.

"¡Gai una tortuga mensajera ahora mismo!"

Kakashi hablo con fuerza mientras un sorprendido Gai intentaba reaccionar con la mayor rapidez posible, Asuma había dejado caer sus cigarrillo mientras unas sencillas palabras salían de su boca.

"Uzumaki"

Era imposible se supone que Naruto era el último.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

Sakura se encontraba leyendo fuera del patio de la academia un libro sobre la anatomía humana, era interesante según su opinión. Ella era una gran admiradora de la Kunoichi Tsunade, la legendaria sannin, además de eso no es como si tuviera mucho más que hacer.

Volteo su mirada para ver como Sasuke uno de los pocos niños que nunca la habían molestado por su frente y en secreto su amor platónico aunque Ino y su madre decían que era demasiado obvio.

Sasuke estaba entrenando, volviendo a entrenar nuevamente después de más entrenamiento, Sakura suspiro derrotada. Conocía a Sasuke desde que tenía memoria o eso pensaba realmente no recordaba mucho, por alguna razón el Uchiha toleraba su compañía más que la del resto de compañeras aunque ella también quería lanzársele encima abrazarlo pero se controlaba, Sakura era una Haruno, un pequeño pero orgulloso clan que se dedicaba ante todo al comercio y luego claramente a ser shinobi, pero nunca habían sido realmente bueno en estos últimos, todos se esforzaban pero sus nombres no eran notables, así que desde pequeña a Sakura se le puso muchas esperanzas, en el mundo de las aldeas shinobi no importaba mucho la cantidad de dinero que poseías y vaya que su familia la tenía, lo importante era ser grandes shinobi entonces Sakura no podría ser vista como una fan enloquecida aunque su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que estaba cerca del pelinegro.

"Sasuke-san, no puedes seguir evitándolo, vamos se está haciendo tarde podrían cerrar el comercio pronto y tenemos que comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Naruto-san"

El Uchiha suspiro derrotado y miro a su compañera, ya llevaban dos días buscando el regalo ideal que ambos pensaban regalarle en conjunto, y nada que habían encontrado algo que pudiera obsequiar.

Solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta que el regalo también era de su parte.

"hmp, vamos"

Fue su único comentario, hablaba con ella más de lo que hacía con los demás. Aunque no pudo evitar mirar el libro que llevaba y se sorprendió, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Era bueno que Sakura se prepara si quería llegar a ser una kunoichi médico, Sasuke no lo quería admitir pero él ya había elegido a sus dos compañeros de equipo, Naruto el único que podía llegar a su nivel y Sakura la única niña realmente interesada en ser una shinobi, tal vez la otra seria Hinata pero esta era demasiado tímida y poco decidida además su fuerte enamoramiento por Naruto la hacía alguien imprudente en una misión en caso que el rubio estuviera en peligro además sabía que Naruto nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasara a su amiga más cercana.

Entonces ellos dos serian su equipo, no unos tontos mocosos jugando a ser shinobi, en su opinión el segundo de la clase en habilidades era Naruto aunque no era el mejor en conocimiento, pero hay estaba Sakura la segunda mejor en conocimiento y claramente el sería el primero en ambas cosas.

El equipo con que pensaba superar a Itachi, con que pensaba reformar al policía militar de Konoha, Sasuke pensaba salvar al clan Uchiha de su aislamiento antes que una locura llegara a cruzar por la mente de sus padres.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente mientras caminaba a su lado, disfrutaba realmente estos momentos con él, tal vez algún día cuando llegaran a la cima en sus carreras ella le hablaría de sus sentimientos y esperaba con ansias que este le respondiera de igual manera.

Caminaron en silencio sin comentar nada, solo viendo como poco a poco ingresaban al barrio comercial de Konoha. Sakura pensaba que Naruto era demasiado hiperactivo para darle algún obsequio como un libro o juego de mesa, además su madre le había dicho que aunque en el fondo no confiaba en el rubio y no comprendía por que la continua desconfianza de los adultos hacia el rubio, seria mal visto si no le obsequiaban algo digno al niño que había heredado el legendario Mokuton, la legendaria habilidad del primer Hokage el hombre que con ayuda del temible pero igualmente legendario Madara Uchiha unificaron los clanes y fundaron Konoha.

Ella suspiro derrotada era una nerd cuando se sumergía en sus pensamientos, tal vez debería intentar ser más como Ino, envidiaba a su amiga rubia ella era tan tranquila y genial en todos los aspectos. Era como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, aunque cuando nunca entendió por qué le dijo que no se tomara en serio sus combates de Taijutsu, le había dicho que no era bueno que compitiera seriamente diciendo que podría ser lastimada, eso la deprimió un poco, así de débil la veía Ino, se preguntaba si Sasuke también la veía como una chica frentona, súper nerd y encima con un cuerpo frágil.

"Tal vez deberíamos darle un juego de Shuriken"

Comento secamente Sasuke, lo que ocasiono que su compañera lo mirara con algo de sorpresa era extraño que el diera las ideas y podría ser un buen obsequio pero recordó las palabras de su estricta madre, se vería realmente mal que le compraran algo tan sencillo.

"Podríamos personalizarlos un poco, ya sabes que lleven el símbolo del Clan de Naruto"

Sasuke asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzaba a caminar. Sakura solo suspiro con cierto sonrojo al ver como el Uchiha le había sonreído, aunque ahora que lo pensaba exactamente si el padre de Naruto era el famoso Yondaime algo que sorprendió a toda la aldea en su momento cuando los rumores se habían esparcido, porque este llevaba el apellido de su madre. ¿Por qué Naruto tenía el Mokuton? Ella que había estudiado con mucho detalle el árbol genealógico de los principales clanes e incluso algunos menores descubrió que era normal para los Uzumaki tener el Yōton, pero el Mokuton famoso elemento madera era algo únicamente de los Senju, su primera idea fue que la famosa Kushina hubiera engañado al cuarto Hokage pero eso fue rápidamente descartado y pidió disculpas a la memoria de los héroes de la aldea que detuvieron al temible Kyubi. Naruto era la fiel copia de su padre.

Por ahora dejo esos pensamientos atrás y corrió para alcanzar a Sasuke, este no dijo nada conociendo a su compañera sabía perfectamente que ella de seguro se sumergió en un mar de pensamientos y probabilidades sobre algo.

* * *

Dios sabía lo mucho que ella se había equivocado en los últimos años, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de tristeza por todos aquellos que se habían ido, su hermano menor, Dan, Minato a quien siempre intento proteger aunque fuera de la distancia. La relación entre ambos fue distante aunque de cierta manera muy cordial, ella sabía mejor que nadie que su hijo era una persona demasiado comprensiva pero algo terca cuando se trataba de olvidar ciertas cosas.

Claro que realmente no podría culparlo, para Tsunade su hijo era sencillamente perfecto. A pesar de la poca educación verdadera que había recibido de sus padres, Minato había salido siendo una persona realmente maravillosa, un excelente ninja, un hijo a pesar de sus resentimientos personales que sabía que existían fue un gran honor que llevara su sangre.

Así que cuando Minato adopto el apellido de la madre de Jiraiya, no podía culparlo, la anciana había sido más madre para su pequeño que ella misma, para Tsunade todo fue complicado, no es como si no lo amara, amo mucho a ese muchacho, pero nunca estuvo en sus planes, ni en los de Jiraiya, al menos le gustaría decir que fue una acción entre dos viejos amigos que termino con una sorpresa después de nueve meses. Pero no fue así, fueron órdenes, la línea Senju tenía que ser salvada.

El consejo y sus decisiones, el consejo y sus acciones, destruyendo vidas desde que fue fundado. Pero así era la vida de los shinobi, se suponía que el consejo daría cierta democracia a la aldea, integrado por la elite de los clanes y los mejores integrantes de la sociedad civil, una manera hermosa de maquillar el hecho que el Hokage y los demás de Kage no eran más que dictadores militares al servicio de los Daimyo, los Mizukage fueron quienes más se tomaron ese papel de líderes absolutos en serio.

Mientras el Hokage, bueno se suponía que era la piedra angular de su aldea, aquel que portaba sobre sus hombros la voluntad del fuego. Aquella voluntad la cual su abuelo le encantaba hablar sobre como esperaba algún día que ella fuera una digna heredera.

Se supone que Sarutobi era su amigo y era como un padre para ella, como pudo estar de acuerdo de aquella terrible idea. Si su abuelo estuviera vivo y claramente su tío abuelo, si el primero y el segundo vieran lo que ella tuvo que hacer se levantarían de la tumba solo para demostrar su deshonra por sus acciones. No pensándolo bien de seguro su tío abuelo estaría de acuerdo.

Senju Tobirama siempre fue todo lo que ella no quería ser, era obstinado, orgulloso, demasiado terco y sin mencionar una persona dada a los prejuicios, también era un hombre que comprendió muy bien su papel como líder y murió como tal. Tal vez eso explicara por qué Jiraiya estaba tan obsesionado con la forma que un shinobi debería morir, su primer libro lo demostraba, se preguntaba a veces Tsunade, si en el fondo Jiraiya se culpaba a si mismo por lo que paso entre su padre y su abuelo.

Solo pensar en ello le ocasionaba una verdadera molestia, ojala pudiera decir que era por el sake pero llevaba toda la semana sin tomar una gota, no podía llegar ebria al cumpleaños de su nieto aunque este no supiera que era su abuela. Tenía que intentar dar un buen ejemplo, a quien engaña solo quería evitar darle motivos a la mocosa que lo cuidaba, sabía que Rin usaría cualquier motivo para mantenerla alejada del niño.

Ella nunca lastimaría a Naruto, pero en su opinión sería una pésima abuela al igual como fue una pésima madre para Minato.

Solo le quedaba levantarse, para ver con decepción el mugroso apartamento donde estaba. Lo poco que quedaba de las propiedades Senju o al menos que estaban a su nombre y todo era tan triste por decirlo de cierta manera, todo estaba cubierto por el polvo y se notaba la falta de mantenimiento que había recibido.

Solo había una parte de su hogar temporal que tenía cierto cuidado, estaba ese pequeño escritorio que podría jurar que tenía casi su misma edad. Donde habían sido puestas con sumo cuidado varias fotografías con sus respetivos porta retratos, algunos se notaba el detalle y el valor económico donde se encontraba, otras sencillamente era como la sensación que había sido puestas más por la obligación que por el deseo que estuvieran hay.

Pero aparte de las fotos también había una pequeña sabana, era no más grande que un mantel, odiaba aquel viejo pedazo de tela, cada vez que lo veía se sentía enferma consigo misma y con casi todo lo que le rodeaba.

Pero siempre que lo veía quería tomarlo y eso hizo, pasando sus manos por todo el lugar intentando ignorar la gran mancha de sangre que había en la mitad de la prenda. Como si algo hiciera que desapareciera, luego de treinta años o tal vez ya más debería haber aprendido que la mancha de sangre no se iría, que la prueba de esa noche nunca se iba a desaparecer, vamos Tsunade Minato y Naruto son la prueba de ello.

Apretó con fuerza el pedazo de tela e intento suspirar lentamente, quería lanzarlo realmente lejos e incluso intento quemarlo varias veces pero algo le impedía hacerlo. Tal vez porque en el fondo sentía la necesidad de tener una prueba, algo que le dijera al mundo que ella dio algo tan precioso e importante para una mujer de su edad por el bien de la aldea.

Por el bien de la aldea ella…

No quería pensar en eso ahora, no ahora, tenía que prepararse hoy era el cumpleaños de su nieto. Ese niño que le recuerda tanto a su amado Minato.

Aun así sus ojos la traicionaron y volteo para detallar su pasado en aquellas fotos, estaban las básicas aquellas con su equipo cuando fue anunciado oficialmente, en las que se encontraba con un Jiraiya y un Orochimaru de unos diecisiete años de edad, un recuerdo de una batalla donde salieron victoriosos. Pero luego paso a las demás imágenes, hay estaban ellos dos ese niño con esos hermosos ojos y ese cabello rubio, esa niña con esa sonrisa apenada pero a la vez haciendo una señal de victoria con sus dedos, lo más llamativo era su cabello ese indomable pelo que demostraba el carácter de Kushina, eran solo unos niños en ese entonces.

¿Por qué era que se tomaron aquella fotografía con ella? No podría recordarlo, tal vez era la edad o sencillamente la poca importancia que le habían dado. Oh en verdad era una mala persona para estas cosas, tal vez eso explica por qué en esa foto Minato sonríe es por Kushina porque si miraba las demás cuando estaban solo ellos dos el niño apenas demostraba alguna emoción en sus ojos, más allá de su formalismo y educación que se esperaba de este. Siempre se esperaba demasiado de Minato.

Se preguntó si alguna vez sonrió cuando estaba con ella y era solo un niño. Tanto daría para retroceder el tiempo y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Pero paso a la siguiente foto, la más vieja de todas tal vez, antes de la graduación de la academia cuando el clan Senju aún existía en teoría, en esa presentación de herederos hay estaban dos de las líneas familiares más importantes. La descendencia de Hashirama y Tobirama.

Y Tsunade sonrió con los ojos un poco aguados, mordiendo su labio inferior para no llorar. Hay estaba ella con Jiraiya usando esos tontos kimonos, pero sonriendo alegremente, estaban con sus abuelos, las personas que serían conocidas como el primer y segundo Hokage.

De un gran linaje provienes mi pequeño Naruto.

* * *

 **Desierto país del viento**

Las dunas del desierto eran engañosas y peligrosas, la más mínima ventisca podría cambiar totalmente el panorama, solo personas especializadas podrían realmente navegar por este mar de arena, la joven viajera intentaba no mostrar muchas señales de estar observando en silencio a los comerciantes a los que se había unido, venia del este mas allá de las tierras del país del viento buscando sobrevivientes de un clan antiguo.

Tal vez era cierto, ella tal vez sería la última. Aunque aún tenía esperanzas de encontrar a su hermana menor, no la había visto en demasiado tiempo, se negaba a pensar que estaba muerta realmente quería tener fe.

Pronto llegarían a Suna, una de las cinco grandes aldeas, tomaría algo de hospedaje una cama caliente que necesitaba con mucha urgencia para continuar su viaje al norte, tal vez al país del rio o iría al país del té, que tan malo podría ser. No es como si sus esperanzas podrían realmente mermar, venia de ver tierras tan lejanas y distintas para saber que no había encontrado ni un solo Uzumaki.

Ni uno solo, Honoka se molestó por ello. Tenía ya veinte años, había pasado los últimos diez buscando a más de su clan solo tontos rumores, gente que se hacía pasar, su hermana se dio por vencida hace cinco y decidió buscar su propio camino, ella dijo que iría al país del hierro a ocultarse.

Ocultarse era lo único que hacían, tal vez por eso ya no encontraba a nadie estaban tan escondidos los Uzumaki que ni entre ellos mismos podrían hallarse. Luego de visitar más tierras debería ir a Konoha, a presentar sus respetos a la tumba de Kushina, nunca se conocieron pero intercambiaron un par de cartas sobre su clan.

Ya no queda nadie, ni nada. Volteo su mirada para ver a la joven viajera que hace unas pocas horas se había unido a la caravana, era llamativa esta jovencita, debería tener unos doce años aproximadamente, lo que me le intrigaba era el color de su cabello.

Vamos Honoka estas muy desesperada en encontrar a otros como tú.

"Dijiste que te llamabas Sāra ¿cierto?"

No estaría mal intentar hacer una amiga pensó. La joven asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras intentaba cubrirse con poco éxito de los fuertes vientos con una kufiya alrededor de su rostro.

"En realidad es Sāra II, una broma de mi madre ya que compartimos el primer nombre"

Honoka asintió, debe pertenecer a una familia muy rica para que tenga varias generaciones compartiendo nombres.

"¿y porque no estas viajando con ella?"

Honoka pregunto tranquilamente, pero la mirada triste de la muchacha lo dijo todo. Demonios Honoka eres demasiado curiosa y no te fijas en tus palabras.

"Lo siento"

"No te preocupes, por eso estoy viajando para buscar lo último de mi familia"

"Supongo que por eso te diriges a Suna"

Pero la joven muchacha rápidamente negó con su rostro y una gran sonrisa se ensancho al pensar en el destino final de su viaje.

"En realidad voy a Suna por transporte, pienso viajar a Konoha"

"¿Konoha?"

La caravana comenzó a disminuir su paso, los camellos se detenían lentamente adelante estaban las grandes puertas de Suna, la ciudad amurallada del desierto y aldea Shinobi podría ser divisada.

"he escuchado rumores sobre cierto chico y quiero ir a verlo con mis propios ojos"

"Espera está viajando a buscar a lo que queda de tu familia por un rumor, vamos pequeña piensa mejor las cosas, yo sé que es buscar esperanzas en rumores y nada sale de ello"

"Quiero creer"

Fue la única respuesta de la joven mujer, Honoka suspiro derrotada. Ella no era la persona ideal para cuestionar dichos actos, cuantas veces ella misma no había buscado dichas esperanzas.

"¿Que hace tan especial a este chico?"

"Es un Uzumaki"

Honoka se detuvo en seco, volteo su mirada hacia la pequeña doncella. La miro de arriba abajo y sentía como su mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico o tal vez era la alegría más enorme que jamás había sentido.

"¡Que dijiste!"

Sara se sintió avergonzada por la manera como estaba siendo observada. Demonios sus mejillas se sonrojaron acaso había dicho algo incorrecto.

"Bueno te dije qu…"

Nunca termino su frase, Honoka se abalanzo sobre ella intentando no llorar. La apretó con fuerza como si tuviera tanto miedo que todo esto fuera una cruel ilusión. Al final se rindió y comenzó a llorar con fuerza sin importar que los demás miembros de la caravana comenzaban a mirarlas sin poder entender que ocurría.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Quiero dar un fuerte abrazo y agradecimientos a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios y compartido sus opiniones.

Como pudieron ver he cambiado el summary o sinopsis de la historia. Solo es un cambio porque creo que esta explica mejor sobre la trama del fic, no influye en ningún cambio adicional a este.

A partir de este capitulo comenzare a anunciar en **negrilla** el lugar donde se origina los eventos.

Quiero dar un fuerte agradecimiento a mis amigos del grupo "Los novatos de Konoha".

Dare los siguientes datos a partir de ahora.

Aldea:

 **Iwagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 4/5

Aldeas aliadas: Ishigakure

 **Konohagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 4/5

Población: 5/5

Aldeas aliadas: Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kemurigakure, Takumi no Sato

 **Kumogakure:**

Militar: 5/5

Economía: 5/5

Población: 3/5

Aldeas aliadas: Shimogakure, Yukigakure

Esta información se ira actualizando mas adelante con las demás aldeas.

 **Glosario de aldeas**

Iwagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Arena**

Konohagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

Kumogakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes**

Sunagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Arena**

Ishigakure: **Aldea Oculta de las Piedras**

Takigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Cascada**

Kemurigakure: **Aldea Oculta del Humo**

Takumi no Sato: **Aldea de los Artesanos**

Shimogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Frío**

Yukigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Nieve**


	5. Capitulo IV

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos "bla, bla, bla"

Pensamientos _"bla,bla, bla"_

 **Summary:** Es algo corto e impreciso para describir mi lugar en el mundo Shinobi se basa en el poder que mi sangre me confiere aquella que herede de mis ancestros, ese es mi linaje y todos persiguiendo algo que jamás obtendrán. El clan Uzumaki se encuentra al borde de la extinción encontrará las esperanzas en un joven héroe de cabellos dorados.

Capitulo IV

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

Mansión Uzumaki.

"¡FELICIDADES!"

Fue un gran grito que provino de una gran cantidad de niños, todos ellos intentaban gritar con más fuerza para que sus felicitaciones fueran escuchadas por el joven rubio. Pero este solo sonreía con gran alegría al ver a todos sus compañeros de la academia presentes.

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto sintió su piel erizarse para ver como una Ino lo atrapaba en un fuerte abrazo, sentía que era lentamente estrangulado mientras el padre de esta Inoichi suspiraba derrotado al darse cuenta lo efusiva que era su hija, de seguro terminara asustándolo pensaba el líder del clan Yamanaka.

"suéltalo Ino, vas a terminar matándolo"

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios de Ino para voltear y encontrar a Sakura. Ambas amigas se saludaron tranquilamente, mientras la rubia intentaba voltear su mirada buscando a su objetivo.

"Sasuke-san esta por allá"

Señalo una derrotada Sakura internamente pedía disculpas a Sasuke pero era el cumpleaños de Naruto y no era bueno para este que tuviera a Ino encima todo el tiempo, tal como se esperaba Ino chillo junto con varias compañeras y fueron atrapar al Uchiha que estaba al lado de su hermano Itachi que inmediato intento ocultarse detrás de este.

Pero Itachi como su buen hermano mayor, no dudo en apartarse para entregar al niño como un buen sacrificio ante sus alocadas fans.

"El teme estará molesto por eso Sakura-chan"

La pelirosa asintió en silencio mientras estaba hirviendo de celos por dentro, se suponía que ambos iban llegado juntos y ahora había perdido a su compañero, pero era su culpa debería estar aquí con ella entregando el regalo de ambos no ocultándose de sus acosadoras. Era demasiado orgulloso, aun así era el chico que le gustaba.

"Toma Naruto, es de Sasuke y de mi parte también"

Por educación siempre llamaba a Naruto con el apelativo de san pero aprovechando que ambos estaban solos de las miradas de los adultos intento entrar en confianza, conocía al rubio desde que comenzaron la academia, su madre siempre lo miraba con demasiado nerviosismo e intentaba que Sakura no se le acercara mucho en un comienzo, pero siempre dijo que el chico venia de un importante linaje y no debía hacerlo sentir menos preciado. Con el pasar del tiempo fue la propia Sakura quien buscaba al rubio para jugar junto con sus compañeros, Naruto era demasiado amigable con la gente era difícil entender por qué los adultos le parecían tener tanto miedo y preocupación al chico, como si al menor berrinche de este fuera a destruir la aldea.

Naruto abrió los ojos con alegría por escuchar de quien era el obsequio, conociendo al Teme debería ser algo aburrido pero Sakura siempre tenía buen gusto lo cual lo animaba realmente.

Destapo el empaque con sumo cuidado al ver cómo había sido de envuelto con el mayor de los detalles, de seguro fue Sakura con la ayuda de Ino, quien fue la primera en llegar. Le había obsequiado algunos juegos y algo de ropa ninja para la academia, luego estuvo Shikamaru y chojín que le habían obsequiado varios juegos de mesa, por dentro maldecía a Shikamaru sabía que había sido su idea, el Nara siempre lo vencía en esos juegos.

"Es increíble, debió haber costado mucho"

Sakura se sonrojo un poco y estaba feliz que al chico le hubiera gustado su obsequio. Era un juego muy costo de kunai y shuriken, habían sido mandados a forjar personalmente para el rubio e incluso por idea de Sasuke le habían pedido que le pusieran el símbolo Senju y Uzumaki en cada lado de la empuñadura de los kunai, según Sasuke era porque Naruto tenía el mal habito de perder sus cosas. También dijo que aunque Naruto no fuera un Senju sería una señal de respeto ya que compartía el mismo elemento el Mokuton que el primer Hokage; de seguro el Dobe como llamaba Sasuke a Naruto debería tener algún ancestro cercano al primero Hokage.

"No te preocupes Naruto, para mí el dinero no es realmente la gran cosa"

Eso era cierto, aunque Sasuke había dado su mitad realmente pudo haber pagado todo ella por sí misma. Pero la atención de Sakura rápidamente se perdió de su alegre amigo, cuando la vio a ella. Ay estaba entre todas las personas su gran modelo a seguir, sonriendo tranquilamente mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto y la hundía lentamente, jugando con sus cabellos y se veía como disfrutaba molestarlo. Naruto digno de su personalidad no dudo en responderle a la mujer pero para Sakura era su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

"Tsunade-sama"

Dijo con los ojos de fan mirándola.

Tsunade volteo y miro a la niña, era como ver una mini Shizune aunque esta parecía ser más peligrosa con respeto a su fanatismo.

"Obachan te presento a Sakura, por algún motivo ella siempre habla bien de ti"

Tsunade tenía un fuerte tic en el ojo pero intento ignorar a su nieto, en vez de ello saludo con un cordial saludo a la niña enfrente, esta concentro toda su atención en su ídolo. Lo cual no le gusto a Naruto perder la atención de su amiga e intento que esta regresara, pero Sakura solo sonrió y suspiro alzo su mano y golpeo a Naruto directo en el rostro.

Varios asistentes de la fiesta miraban con asombro lo sucedido, Naruto acaba de ser lanzado por los aires y fue una suerte que las sirvientas Hyuga lo hubieran atrapado, todos miraron con los ojos abiertos a Sakura pero esta estaba en su propio mundo.

Tsunade vio la reacción de todos los presentes y veían a la niña de mala manera por haber golpeado al joven heredero, pero Naruto se repuso rápidamente y de inmediato fue agarrándose de la cadera Rin diciendo el mal ejemplo que daba Tsunade y que todo era su culpa y que Sakura solo estaba siendo mal influenciada, además era increíble un simple movimiento, esa fuerza en solo una niña. No pudo evitar reír con fuerza y todos en la habitación parecían calmarse.

Aquella acción no había pasado desapercibida por Sasuke que no dudo en mostrar su sorpresa, fue algo increíble en verdad, la había visto partir varias cosas pero nunca golpear alguien con tanta fuerza, lo más gracioso de todo es que ella estaba tan concentrada mirando a Tsunade e intentado entablar una larga conversación con ella, que no se había dado cuenta que había golpeado al chico del cumpleaños.

Esa mirada de interés no pasó desapercibida por Ino que sintió bajar sus ánimos en ese momento y por Itachi que estaba sonriendo con tranquilidad era muy interesante lo que acaba de ocurrir, sería una gran fiesta si Izumi estuviera presente con él; pero ella había partido hacia poco a una misión, en su lugar había venido con un entusiasta Shisui, este quien era su primo más cercano y claramente su mejor amigo tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Rin estaba sonriendo en agradecimiento al ver los invitados ingresar con sus regalos, pero lentamente sentía realmente triste al ver cómo ni siquiera en el cumpleaños de Naruto intentaban dejar de un lado la política.

Hinata estaba siendo reprendida por su padre, mientras su madre intentaba interceder, claramente era porque esta aun no conseguía acercarse al rubio y darle su obsequio, de seguro algo caro y opulento. Esa misma escena se repetía en varios lugares de la casa, era una suerte que esta fuera una mansión ante la gran cantidad de invitados y de auto invitados que habían llegado. Sin mencionar que el Hokage en vez de ayudarla con la gran cantidad de personas que habían llegado este estaba sentado en una silla jugando a ser el abuelo de todos, la gran cantidad de infantes a su alrededor jugando con el líder de la aldea.

Demás Kakashi, ese vil cobarde tomo una larga misión con Asuma-kun y Gai para escapar de la organización del evento.

"Veo que haces un gran trabajo de madre sustituta"

Rin volteo su mirada para encontrarse con ese indeseable hombre. Danzo estaba presente en el lugar y sentía que su sangre hervía.

"Alguien tiene que hacer el papel de madre, Danzo-sama"

El viejo perro de guerra le sonrió tranquilamente mientras miraba tranquilamente a Naruto que había decidido ir a jugar con sus compañeros de academia, aquello hizo que casi todos los presentes en el salón comenzara a salir hacia el patio de juegos, e incluso vio como una tímida Hinata que era casi empujada por su padre salía detrás de ellos.

"¡Lo que la ambición de algunos padres hace!"

Dijo Rin, haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra ambición.

"Por el bien del clan y de Konoha, como culparlos por ello"

Rin sintió nauseas por aquellas palabras.

"Si me disculpa Danzo-sama"

"No eres su madre, nunca lo serás"

La mirada de Danzo se afianzo sobre ella, era más como una advertencia.

"Eres su guardiana, protegerlo, cuidarlo, entrenarlo como Jinchuriki es tu deber y si el niño algún día debe gobernar como Kage debe saber cómo hacerlo, no esta en tus deberes hacerle fiestas de cumpleaños o jugar a la casita con él y Kakashi"

Rin no dijo nada, solo se comenzó a retirarse en silencio, intento que no salieran las duras lagrimas sobre aquel recordatorio sobre sus órdenes.

* * *

Hinata no sabía si su sonrojo podría empeorar mucho más, claramente su idea de jugar con Naruto no era de esta manera, pero el rubio inmediatamente que había llegado la había puesto a ser la damisela, mientras que el seria el héroe que la rescataría con sus amigos y había nombrado con igual velocidad a Sasuke como el villano o como el Uzumaki lo había llamado el ogro de la cueva.

Claramente al Uchiha no le había agradado la idea, mucho menos el juego pero dejando a su lado las objeciones interpreto bien el papel. Hinata miraba todo el patio de juegos algo nervioso, Sasuke estaba lanzándoles shuriken reales, con una sonrisa realmente que asustaba, solo le faltaba el dialogo de los malos pensaba la niña.

Naruto en el otro extremo del patio estaba con casi todos los niños, pocos habían querido unirse a Sasuke a ser el malo.

Se suponía que el juego era hasta ese punto realmente divertido, pero en algún momento todo se salió de control. No sabía cómo había comenzado, Naruto había alcanzado a rescatarla de la casa del árbol, la había ayudado a salir claramente Sasuke culpo a sus aliados puesto que él se había encargado de todos sus rivales hasta que Shikamaru lo había atrapado con su sombra.

Todos se sorprendieron de que este pudiera ya usar su jutsu. Pero Naruto lo ignoro conociendo las habilidades de su amigo, y rescato a Hinata de las garras del Uchiha.

Claramente a Sasuke no le había gustado perder, aunque este fue el que más se negó a jugar, fue en ese momento que todo se salió de control. Naruto se reía fuertemente mientras cargaba sobre su espalda a una súper ruborizada Hinata, mientras bajaba de la casa del árbol ya en el suelo la ayudo a bajarse y la tomaba en la mano diciendo con fuerza que la había rescatado.

Sasuke comenzó a discutir que ya tenían nueve años y estos juegos eran demasiado infantiles, Naruto refuto y en algún momento ambos tenían lodo en sus rostros que habían sido lanzados por ambos al mismo tiempo.

Naruto nunca se quitó delante de Hinata protegiéndola de los proyectiles casi todos lanzados por sus mismas compañeras de equipo, no les había agradado mucho la idea de ser quien Sasuke raptara y que Naruto rescatara.

Una gran bola de lodo cayó dentro de la casa y se escuchó un fuerte grito. Una furiosa Sakura salió gritando como iba a matar al culpable, todo su rostro y su cabello estaban sucio. Tsunade detrás de ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras Rin intentaba no llorar al ver como habían destruido el patio de juegos.

Sakura se puso del lado de Sasuke, luego se les unió Ino y Kiba, más otros miembros de la academia de distintos grados escolares. El resto se unió a Naruto y la guerra de lodo se hizo más grande. Parecía ser que todos habían convertido a Hinata en el objetivo o en lo que debía ser protegido, para la Hyuga no es que le molestara por que Naruto estaba cuidándola.

Danzo quería mirar con desaprobación todo esto pero Sarutobi a su lado le comentaba varias veces como ellos habían hecho lo mismo, además los demás invitados adultos estaban realmente disfrutando el evento, tal vez relajarse no estaba mal, solo tenía que ignorar el hecho que casi cincuenta niños estaban destruyendo el patio de la mansión Uzumaki que había pertenecido a Mito-sama y por consiguiente luego a Kushina pero esta nunca mostro interés en ser su propietaria, lo peor es que habían unos veinte o mayor número de adultos que se reían ante tal catástrofe. Entonces sintió un fuerte tirón en su manga para ver a la persona responsable y este solo asintió en silencio.

Una feliz Tenten salió disparada para unirse a la acción luego de conseguir el permiso de su abuelo.

Sarutobi miro a su excompañero de equipo el cual solo gruño en voz baja y dijo algo sobre las irresponsabilidades de su hija exiliada del Clan Shimura. Había usado a su nieta para venir a la fiesta y poder dejarle las cosas claras a Rin quien últimamente no iba a dar sus informes en el consejo si no solo al Hokage.

Entonces mientras Rin lloraba sobre como arreglaría todo aquello y Tsunade se reía más fuerte. Sarutobi lo comenzó a mirar con una fuerte preocupación en sus ojos, un Anbu había aparecido susurrado un par de palabras al Hokage y este respondió mirando a su compañero de la misma manera cuando se enteró de la muerte de su esposa a manos del Kyubi.

Algo no estaba bien, supo el viejo perro de guerra y el Hokage le indico que lo siguiera, rápidamente el Anbu comenzó a informar a personas importantes del salón para que acompañaran al líder de la aldea a una reunión de emergencia, pero entonces los dos viejos soldados sintieron un pequeño temblor y voltearon al patio de juegos para ver como la tierra se levantaba en de dos pequeñas paredes, era una técnica ninjutsu muy usada para mantener al enemigo a raya.

"¿Cuando llego?"

"Aun no debería estar aquí"

Tanto Danzo como el Hokage estaban sorprendidos.

Los niños rápidamente escaparon de aquel pequeño temblor en su patio de juegos, mientras veían como un pequeño camino se originó en medio de su patio de juegos. La causante de todo esto era una extraña ante sus opiniones, tenía su vestimenta claramente indicaban que no era de Konoha o el país del fuego. Usaba un chaleco shinobi con una sola manga, dejando descubierto su lado derecho, no era más alta que todos tal vez un año o dos mayor, pero se podría sentir su gran habilidad shinobi o al menos a lo que los niños correspondían como grandes habilidades.

Naruto que junto con Sasuke fueron los únicos que no habían perdido sus posiciones, miraba con interés a la recién llegada. Ninguno se percató que está invitada sorpresa llevaba también una bola de lodo y consiguió darle directo en el rostro al Uchiha.

Sakura iba a responder de inmediato al ataque pero fue detenida por Itachi quien miro de mala forma a la atacante de su hermano.

"Upss, pensé que podría unirme al juego"

Susurro con una voz de falsa pena que no engañaba mucho alguien.

Naruto estaba sorprendido mirando a la recién llegada, intentando comprender que era lo que ocurría. Estaba confundido, bueno por lo general se estaría cayendo al suelo de la risa por aquel ataque contra Sasuke pero era como si no sintiera que esta niña fuera una aliada.

La risa de la niña llamo la atención de todos los presentes. Algo que causo un suspiro de agotamiento en el Hokage.

"No pensé que los enviados de Iwagakure llegarían tan pronto y más que se unieran a la fiesta"

Itachi entre cerro más los ojos y controlo con un simple toque en el hombro a un cabreado Sasuke por el ataque a traición recibido.

"Mi abuelo os envía saludos Hokage-sama, y lamento mi repentina aparición pero me moría por venir a conocer a mi prometido"

La niña sonrió y volteo su rostro hacia Naruto, este no entendía lo que paso hasta que recibió un guiño de ojo.

"Mucho gusto, soy Kurotsuchi de Iwa espero que tengamos un…"

Todos vieron como la recién llegada había caído al suelo, las miradas fueron directo a Sasuke pero este estaba tan sorprendido por que vio en primera fila a la culpable de aquel proyectil de lodo.

Hinata había atacado sin pensarlo dos veces a la enviada de Iwa.

Cuando Kurotsuchi volteo su mirada se topó con la chica de los ojos perla y cabello azul, ambas mujeres se miraron y se declararon una guerra a muerte a partir de ese momento.

Solo se escuchaba con fuerza la risa fuerte de Tsunade.

Kurotsuchi se levantó con gran furia mientras veía a la pequeña atacante. Cuando detallo sus ojos inmediatamente supo que se trataba de una noble de la aldea, debía ser una Hyuga si la información dada en la academia no fuera errónea. Esos ojos parecía un demonio pensaba en su interior.

"¿Acaso no sabes quién soy mocosa? Yo soy la hono…"

Otra bola de lodo impacto directo a su boca, y todos los niños se alejaron lo más rápido que podían de la escena, Naruto no comprendía que le pasaba a Hinata, ella siempre era tan amigable, bondadosa en su mente solo cabía la posibilidad que ella se había unido al equipo de Sasuke y quería continuar con la batalla de lodo pero Ino se le acerco y lo jalo con fuerza, había demasiada determinación en los ojos de la chica rubia, como si ella supiera que algo importante estaba sucediendo.

La joven Kunoichi de Iwa se levantó, ella acaba de graduarse de la academia a los once años, no iba a permitir que una mocosa de nueve que aun asistía a clases la humillara de esta manera.

Rápidamente se levantó y esquivo el tercer ataque de la niña con lodo, corrió rápidamente y esquivo el cuatro disparo de lodo. Salto para sorprenderla alzo su puño listo para noquear a la niña.

Hiashi quería intervenir pero esto era algo bueno su hija había demostrado determinación, pero con una destinataria extranjera, no solo eso se estaba agachándose tal como hacia cuando tenía miedo, vio con frustración como su hija se arrodillaba en el suelo, acaso no veía que su oponente la iba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas iba a intervenir pero su esposa lo detuvo con una sonrisa en su rostro, su amada Hana sabía algo.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Kurotsuchi de inmediato entro en alerta, giro prontamente para evitar caer en el lugar de la invocación, toco el suelo y salto dos pasos hacia atrás, esa niña debía ser un prodigio como conocía una invocación tan joven, estaba algo nerviosa pero a la vez alegre iba a demostrarle a esos tontos de Konoha que tan buena luchadora era, no solo eso se iba a lucir frente del Hokage.

Hinata sonrió con algo de timidez mientras veía como el polvo de invocación desvanecía. Y todos miraron con asombro y algo desilusionados al animal invocado, era un conejo blanco pequeño, con ojos rojos y como se esperaba con grandes dientes sobresaliendo de su rostro, la pequeña criatura no sería más grande que un gato.

"Debe ser una broma"

Susurro Sasuke a su hermano pero Itachi guardo silencio, observando todo el encuentro.

"Jaja es una broma, mocosa eso es lo mejor que tienes"

Kurotsuchi no dudo en reírse con fuerza, esto era tan patético.

"No es más grande que mi…"

El conejo se erizo y salto con fuerza, sus dos patas traseras golpearon con fuerza a la niña pelinegra lo que ocasiono que esta cayera al suelo. El maldito animal pegaba duro pensaron todos, luego este se enfrasco en aruñar la cara de la chica.

El Hokage suspiro derrotadamente, Danzo lo miraba con inquisición y este solo asintió, tenían otros asuntos que atender ya pensarían en una manera de redimirse con su huésped honoraria. Los ancianos seguidos de varios Jōnin y líderes de clanes que habían asistido comenzaron a retirarse este acto no paso desapercibido para Rin, pero no quiso comentar sobre ello ahora solo intento buscar con la mirada a Hana la madre de Hinata para que le ayudara a controlar a la pequeña invocación de su hija.

Todos los demás niños observaron con demasiada diversión lo que sucedía. Ninguno de ellos era consciente de los eventos tan importantes que estaban sucediendo fuera de esas paredes, sobre todo a las afuera de su por ahora tranquila nación.

* * *

 **Islas del país del Agua.**

La joven Kunoichi se arrastraba por la hierba intentando mantener su presencia lo mejor oculta posible. Estaba atemorizada, demonios era la mejor forma de describir a sus atacantes, sus compañeros todos muertos, su culpa en parte habían se habían confiado demasiado en el viaje, era una misión de alto nivel pero nunca pensaron que tendrían problemas hasta que llegaran al país del fuego.

Pero no habían tenido suerte, ninguna en realidad. Cuando partieron de Kumogakure fue realmente fácil, tomaron una embarcación porque pensaron que era el viaje más fácil para llegar a su destino, además de ello evitarían dar alerta a Konoha y sus naciones aliadas sobre la movilización de su grupo.

Si tan solo hubieran escuchado a los pescadores y sus familias sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en las islas cercanas al país del agua. Intentaba no derramar lágrimas e incluso tapo su propia boca con su mano sin importar que estaba teniendo problemas para respirar.

Debía regresar a Kumo prontamente, informarle al Raikage que la misión de secuestrar al niño era un fracaso y que incluso algo peor había descubierto. Que los rumores sobre Kirigakure sumergida en una sangrienta guerra civil eran ciertos, no solo era real todo, se había salido de control. Muchas islas de menor importancia y países vecinos al País del agua estaban siendo involucradas.

Aunque la aldea sangrienta como se le conocía generalmente a Kirigakure siempre había sido extremadamente hostil esto era realmente malo, no eran sus típicas incursiones piratas, estaban estableciendo bases y colonias por parte de ambos lados. Era claro que ya fuera el Daymio del Agua o el Mizukage estaban realmente enfocados en aplastar a estos rebeldes.

Tenía que escribir rápidamente en su diario, enviar un mensaje, una invocación a la base más cercana en el continente. En momentos como estos luchar contra Iwakagure era mala idea, debían enfocarse en el oriente en caso que su país y su tierra corrieran peligros.

¡Oh Kami! Los pasos se sentían cada vez más cerca, ya no podría contener las lágrimas y el sollozo era escuchado, ahora sus manos solo se enfocaban en escribir la advertencia a su pueblo.

"Hola pequeña"

Intento no gritar, ese hombre no era mortal de eso estaba segura. Sus compañeros todos habían sido literalmente devorados por la espada de aquel shinobi de Kiri. Solo podría tener fe que iba a salir de esto, así que tocaba continuamente su relicario era importante para ella, era un obsequio de su madre y le había pertenecido a su abuela. Si esas dos valientes y fuertes mujeres la acompañaban sabía que nada malo podría pasarle.

"Ki..kiii tu eres… kiii"

No podía decir su nombre, estaba realmente muerta del miedo.

"Creo que intentas decir Kisame-sama"

La sonrisa del hombre con dientes afilados como los de un tiburón se iba ensanchando. Mientras ponía su espada sobre sus hombros, podría ver como la Kunoichi de Kumo comenzaba a rezar lentamente, que estúpida niña en verdad pensaba que dios podría venir a salvarla.

Pero vio como esta tenía un último arrebato de valor y lanzaba tierra a su rostro, algo tonto en verdad aquello no conseguía afectarlo ni en lo más mínimo, estaba acostumbrado a los juegos sucios. El mismo era experto en ellos.

La mujer corrió con fuerza, sabía que enfrentarse aquel hombre era inútil pero si conseguía llegar a la costa donde se encontraba su barco, podría avisarle a sus compañeros que se habían quedado protegiendo, mientras el resto de la tripulación había decidido ir a investigar la isla.

Pero fue realmente inútil, cuando consiguió dejar atrás el bosque vio con horror como estaba en llamas la embarcación y casi todos sus tripulantes estaban a lo largo de la playa empalados. Era una escena realmente horrible, sus amigos estaban con una lanza atravesando cada extremidad de su cuerpo para terminar saliendo por su boca.

Retrocedió dos pasos para sentir que tenía alguien a atrás.

Vio a una niña hermosa, realmente era la mujer más bella que había llegado a ver en toda su vida, su mirada era bondadosa y esos ojos tan penetrantes que tenía, sentía como si pudiera ver a través de su alma.

"¡por favor! Te lo pido ayúdame"

Sus palabras salieron en un susurro y la hermosa chica asintió, señalo a su izquierda. La esperanza regreso al ver una pequeña balsa con remos, era lo que necesitaba, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo, podría ir a casa, ver a su madre, hablar con su hermano y disculparse con su padre. Le avisaría al Raikage y… todo se desvaneció rápidamente.

Kisame miro a la mujer ya sin vida, con esas agujas ninja sobre su cuello clavadas en las arterias más importantes, tranquilamente sonriendo regreso su atención a la persona que había cometido el asesinato y a quien tenía detrás de él.

"Que objetivo tenia enseñarle una ruta de escape si aun así pensabas matarla"

El muchacho que continuamente era confundido por una mujer sonrió con tranquilidad para voltear y ver a su maestro.

"Esperanza Zabusa-sama, ella murió sonriendo porque tenía esperanza, creo que es una muerte realmente bella"

Zabusa no comento nada sobre los malos hábitos de Haku sobre tratar con cierto humanismo filosófico a sus enemigos. Solo enfoco su vista en su compañero y miembro igualmente de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

"Ahora colecciones relicarios Kisame, realmente resaltara mucho con tus ojos"

Este solo se carcajeó con fuerza restándole importancia a las palabras dirigidas a él, era claro que Zabusa el demonio de kiri, estaba realmente molesto por la batalla tan lamentable que los shinobi de Kumo habían presentado. Aunque pocos lo dijeran en voz alta Zabusa tenía cierto código de honor y este pequeño grupo de Kumo fue realmente masacrado sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero para Kisame poco le importaba mientras pudiera matar a su gusto y jugar con sus enemigos.

"Es para mi esposa"

Zabusa no dijo nada, realmente le daba mucho en que pensar que ese hombre tuviera una esposa. Toco el hombro de Haku y decidieron marcharse. Pero una persona venia corriendo agitadamente donde se encontraban.

"Kisame-sama, Zabusa-sama encontramos algo de gran importancia"

"Toma algo de agua Suigetsu"

Este obedeció y como la cantimplora de Haku sin ni siquiera pedirle permiso aunque a este último parecía tampoco importarle conociendo los malos modales de su compañero.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

Suigetsu saco un pequeño rollo de color amarillo con el símbolo de la nube de Kumo y lo extendió a su comandante inmediato, puesto que aunque Kisame fuera uno de los espadachines de la niebla y más fuerte que Zabusa, para nadie era un secreto que las misiones de Kisame consistían en vigilar a sus compañeros, matar a los posibles desertores y según él su parte favorita era matar a los rezagados del grupo. Kisame siempre era el primero en ir a salvar a un compañero en peligro y siempre era el responsable de la muerte de este al primer intento de cobardía. Lo cual ante los ojos del alto mando de Kiri en espacial ante el terrible Mizukage hacia a Zabusa un líder más confiable al menos que intentara algo en contra de sus órdenes y Kisame lo matara.

Nada en este mundo podría borrar la sonrisa de Kisame, nada hasta que Zabusa pasó el rollo a este. Todos quedaron perplejos por esta acción pero Zabusa estaba literalmente con una fuerte mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

Kisame guardo el relicario mientras tomaba el rollo sin mucho interés, pero si Zabusa se lo entregaba era importante y vaya que leerlo borro su sonrisa.

"Entonces los rumores son ciertos, vaya esto es demasiado divertido me pregunto si sangrara, gritara por piedad como el resto de los suyos"

Palabras fuertes y que muchos sabían que el hombre con cara de tiburón iba a cumplir si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Haku no entendía que ocurría, tampoco la persona que estaba a su lado. Ambos parecían confundidos y alzaron un poco la vista para ver la causa de que dos miembros de los espadachines de la niebla reaccionaran de esa manera, solo había la foto de un niño y un nombre.

"Uzumaki Naruto, pensé que los Uzumaki se habían extinguido"

Suigetsu comento sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Haku había escuchado sobre ellos pero no demasiado en realidad, solo que eran un viejo clan que había fundado su propia nación.

"Por ahora debemos informarle de esto inmediatamente al Mizukage y al Daimyo"

Comento con tranquilidad Haku creyendo que dicha acción era lo correcto.

"¿Crees que los rumores sobre la líder rebelde sean ciertos entonces?"

Pregunto con intriga Kisame al ignorar las palabras de Haku, no sentía demasiados ánimos de ir a verle la cara al mocoso que portaba el titulo de Kage.

"No solo sobre ella, la mujer que robo las espadas de Kiba puede ser también uno de ellos"

Kisame solo asintió en silencio con una clara molestia en su rostro.

"El exterminio de los rebeldes en este archipiélago tendrán que esperar"

Fue su único comentario mientras se marchaba en busca de los demás shinobi de su aldea, deben estar haciendo una fiesta con las pertenencias del escuadrón de Kumo.

Haku miro a su maestro en silencio pero este solo gruño como señal de que tenían que marcharse. Los pensamientos de Zabusa eran un caos esto era algo preocupante ese niño tenía dos kekkei genkai muy peligrosos y nunca pensó que esa idea pasara por su mente pero tal vez sería bueno comenzar a tener relaciones más amistosas por Konoha aunque la idea de matar al niño era realmente más tentadora.

* * *

La joven mujer que traía consigo dos colectas en forma de orejas de conejo miro con poco interés todos los cadáveres dispersos por la playa. Poco le importaba realmente aquel escenario tenia mejores cosas en las cuales concentrarse y pensar, tenía suerte que no la hubieran encontrado o ella estaría también compartiendo ese horrendo destino.

Vio entonces a una Kunoichi de Kumo intentando arrastrarse por el suelo. Ringo portadora de una de las siete espadas de la niebla, aunque ella sabía la verdad sobre el origen de las espadas demoniacas.

Solo miro a la pequeña shinobi intentando arrastrarse hasta los pies de ella. Sonrió lentamente mientras de una patada volteaba a la chica herida para que quedara boca arriba.

"Agua, por favor"

La Kunoichi de Kumo estiro su mano en un intento de pedir ayuda. La joven Ringo solo sonrió con interés, tomo su cantimplora y derramo una gota en la boca de la chica.

"Si quieres más, tendrás que pagar por ello así que quiero que me digas cual era vuestra misión"

En un acto desesperado la joven comenzó hablar de todo, de capturar al joven Uzumaki de Konoha que había heredado los poderes del primer Hokage. No solo eso se decía que era el portador del Kyubi.

Ringo guardo silencio sin mencionar ni una sola palabra estaba realmente sorprendida. Esto era algo que nunca había esperado, le habían dicho demasiada información, mucha de ella de suma importancia, podría correr y contárselo a Mei la mujer que lideraba al ejército rebelde en contra de la tiranía del Mizukage Yagura.

Aunque por otra parte ella podría irse de este maldito país a divertirse a otra parte, la joven Kunoichi de Kumo seguía extendiendo sus manos para llamar la atención de aquella extraña mujer, pero esta la ignoro y comenzó a tomar agua con fuerza. Sentía su garganta seca y al ver cómo había sido engañada dio un último suspiro antes de morir.

Ringo paso sobre el cadáver de la mujer y comenzó a caminar hacia el puerto más cercano, esperaba divertirse mucho en Konoha.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

Torre del Hokage.

Todo el consejo Shinobi estaba presente, solo miembros de alto nivel del consejo civil de Konoha también se había presentado, dos representantes del Daymio de Fuego habían llegado tan pronto como fueron convocados.

El único ausente era el hermano de Hiashi del Clan Hyuga. Hizashi había ido con la joven nieta del Tsuchikage para que se hospedara en la mansión Hyuga como una disculpa por los actos de Hinata pero eso ahora no era lo más importante para todos esos viejos guerreros.

"Que tan confirmada es esta noticia"

Pregunto Danzo luego de estar harto de esperar que el Hokage no pronunciara una sola palabra en los últimos cinco minutos.

"Las niñas fueron traídas por Gai usando su absurda pero eficaz velocidad, por órdenes de Kakashi fueron remitidas inmediatamente a un centro médico, hace unos minutos tuvimos los resultados médicos de los análisis"

Todos estaban expectantes por lo que fuera a decir la actual director del centro médico, pero a puerta del salón de reuniones se abrió para dar paso a una tranquila e indiferente Tsunade que comenzó a caminar hacia la actual directora, esta al ver a la legendaria sannin entrego el informe a ella la cual tomo entre sus manos. Nadie dijo nada hasta que quien fuera considerada la mejor Kunoichi médica del mundo leyera los informes y diera su veredicto.

Tsunade soltó un suspiro tirar los informes en mitad de la mesa, comenzó a retirarse lentamente de aquel lugar todos estaban algo molestos por la actitud demostrada.

"¡Tsunade!"

La mujer se detuvo ante el tono del Hokage.

"Son su sangre"

Luego de eso cerró la puerta con fuerza marchándose ella solo quería ver aquellos datos con sus propios ojos, más niños huérfanos y sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho al pensar en la sangre olvidada de su abuela.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos hasta que se sintió el peso de mundo caer sobre sus hombros y comenzar un fuerte alboroto. La discusión se hizo con más fuerza si todo esto era cierto, significaba que el motivo por el cual comenzó la tercera guerra estaba volviendo a suceder la persecución y exterminio de un clan completo, Kumo estaba actuando igual que hace más de veinte años.

"Debemos enviar patrullas hacia el norte tal vez hayan más de ellos"

"Y como saberlo, no podemos llegar y raptar a todas las personas de cabello rojo"

Incluso los enviados del Daymio no se ponían de acuerdo.

"¿Cuántos Uzumaki quedan realmente? Además Naruto es la prueba evidente que no todos ellos comparten la misma tonalidad de cabello"

Fugaku tenía un punto, era cierto el chico era la fiel copia de su viejo amigo Minato sin mencionar que heredo la personalidad de Kushina, pero esta mujer era una excepción a muchas reglas con respeto a su antiguo clan.

"Las chicas lo primero que hicieron al ver a nuestros Shinobi fue exigir el cumplimiento del pacto con Uzu"

Eso origino que la mayoría de ellos guardaran silencio. Un pacto del primer Hokage y los clanes fundadores de Konoha que cuando Uzushiogakure necesitara más que nunca su ayuda, ellos irían ayudarlos y si su pueblo dejaba de existir Konoha se convertiría en un resguardo, hogar y se les proporcionaría un hogar.

"¿debemos cumplir el pacto?"

Las palabras salieron de Inoichi algo que sorprendió a muchos.

"Debes estar bromeando, fue una alianza firmada con la sangre de nuestros ancestros, no permitiré que el honor del clan Hyuga sea manchado de esa manera"

"¡Hiashi no me mal interpretes! Pero no puedo sentir preocupación por la actual situación, muchas aldeas shinobi pasaron varios años enfrascados en sangrientas guerras contra Uzu y si saben que aún quedan varios de ellos, hoy son dos niñas pero y si mañana son una docena o todo un clan oculto en nuestras puertas"

Todos guardaron silencio, intrigados sobre qué decisión tomaría el Hokage, este estaba escuchando sus argumentos y sus palabras. Darles cobijo a las niñas en esos momentos debía ser su obligación pero si hubiera más de ellos, aunque Uzu no tenía un poder comparable a las cinco grandes naciones shinobi se habían ganado una gran reputación se decía que era mejor tener a un Uchiha mirándote a los ojos que aun Uzumaki realizando sus sellos.

Kushina fue pensamiento en la joven mujer de alegre personalidad, esa forma tan cariñosa de ser de ella, nunca perdía la esperanza siempre le decía que algún día su gente regresaría, ella lo juro muchas veces por él bebe que crecía en su vientre.

"Tonterías, hay clanes más peligrosos que los Uzumaki conozco al menos una docena de ellos"

Las palabras de Danzo llamaron la atención de todos los presentes y realmente estaban sorprendidos.

"El ultimo líder de Uzu fue un demente, un loco que hablaba de que una mujer descendió del espacio"

"La diosa Conejo"

Susurro Hiashi conociendo bien el mito y la historia.

"El hombre estaba realmente demente diciendo que debía reunir a los nueve Bijuu y sellarlos en los lugares más remotos del mundo cuando las aldeas se negaron a escucharlo este emprendio sangrientas campañas militares para obtenerlos, fueron esas tonterías que ocasionaron el fin de su aldea y su clan"

Todos guardaron silencio, conocían el mito de la locura del último líder de Uzu, Shyu Uzumaki quien se dijo tenia temible sueños proféticos.

"Solo piensen en un clan entero con habilidades tan extraordinarias luchando por Konoha"

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con esto último, pero aun así el silencio fue el factor reinante mientras el Hokage daba un largo suspiro para seguir adelante con la decisión que había tomado hacía ya varios minutos.

"Konoha dará refugio y protección a todo sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki que decida luchar bajo nuestros estandartes"

Todos algunos con más firmeza que otros golpearon la mesa en señal de aprobación. Luego de ello la puerta nuevamente comenzó abrirse dejando ingresar a un agotado Kakashi que sostenía en su mano a dos niñas que parecían intentar morderse la una a la otra.

Todos miraron aquella escena con algo de familiaridad pensando en Kushina y sus intentos de morder a Fugaku por llamarla "perra" en un momento de rabia entre ambos, y un Minato que los separaba de la igual manera que hacia Kakashi con ellas.

"Hokage-sama, os quiero presentar a Karin Uzumaki y a Tayuyá Uzumaki"

Las dos niñas dejaron de pelearse entre ellas para ver a los ancianos, líderes y consejeros reunidos, Karin asintió lentamente la cabeza en forma de respeto, mientras que tayuyá llevo su dedo a su ojo y le sacaba la lengua a los presentes, para terminar siendo golpeada con fuerza en la nuca con Karin por su comportamiento.

"Eres una…"

Pero Tayuyá no termino su maldición cuando fue lanzada al suelo por el loco sujeto vestido de verde, que las había traído sobre sus espaldas como si fuera una especie de caballo de carrera. Gai quien ingreso corriendo a gran velocidad no se había percatado que golpeo a Tayuyá con su rodilla y esta termino sobre la alfombra.

"Hokage-samaaaaaa, esto es increíble es como si la llama de la juventud estuviera más renacida que nunca"

"¡maldita sea muchacho di que ocurre!"

Más vale que fuera bueno lo que ese imbécil con problemas de control de sus extremidades tuviera que decir pensaba Danzo con demasiada molestia, mientras sus ojos detallaban ambas niñas y con ojos se refería a los de su brazo izquierdo ocultos ante la presencia y conocimiento de los demás.

"Ay dos jovencitas que dicen pertenecer al clan Uzumaki"

"No, en serio Gai tal vez porque acabaste de atropellar a una de ellas, no nos daríamos cuenta"

Fugaku sin disimular el fuerte sarcasmo de sus palabras, pero al ver la sonrisa de Gai se dio cuenta que este no había entendido la referencia.

"Me refiero a dos jóvenes de belleza incalculable y una fuerte llama de su juventud en la entrada principal"

Todos guardaron silencio mientras la pipa del Hokage caía al suelo y su sonido fue lo único que se escuchó.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Fue lo único que se escuchó en aquel salón.

* * *

Anko estaba sin palabras mientras miraba a las jóvenes, ambas tenían vestimenta de viajeros nómadas del desierto. Sus nombres dados eran Honoka y **Sāra.** Según le habían informado venían en búsqueda del ultimo Uzumaki y que ellas eran sus parientes, esto era una broma. Se refería conocía al chico rubio lo había visto jugar bromas a toda la aldea antes que se descubriera su linaje y nadie hasta ese momento se había presentado a reclamarlo.

Bueno no es que ellas vinieran a reclamarlo, buscaban refugio pero esto era increíble hace tan solo poco tiempo un exhausto Kakashi y un demente Gai habían ingresado con otras dos niñas, dos horas después había llegado un indiferente Asuma.

"¡Oye Honoka mira!, Son águilas"

La joven mencionada y Anko, con parte de la guardia de la aldea levantaron su vista y vieron como desde la lejana torre del Hokage varias aves mensajeras en especial halcones salían en distintas direcciones.

Entonces ha comenzado pensó Anko.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Gracias a todos sus comentarios, estoy demasiado agradecido por cada palabra de aliento que me han dado. La razón de esta actualización tan pronto es que mi cumpleaños esta a un dia y me quise dar este regalo jaja.

Edad de los personajes:

Naruto: 9 años

Sakura: 9 años

Sasuke: 9 años

Lo mismo va para Shikamaru y los demás.

Tenten: 10

Karin: 9 años

Tayuyá: 10 años

Honoka: 16 años

Ringo: 15 años

Sara: 12 años

Haku: 14 años

Suigetsu: 14 años

Iré agregando y modificando edad con el avanzar de la historia.

Como verán he decidido darle un clan a Tenten y asociarla con un personaje muy odiados por muchos, pero quise darle más importancia a este personaje para la historia a futuro.

Como han estado viendo he decidido ir incluyendo ya varios personajes sean poco conocidos a la historia y al clan Uzumaki. Todo tendrá una explicación lógica.

Aldea:

 **Iwagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 4/5

Aldeas aliadas: Ishigakure

 **Konohagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 4/5

Población: 5/5

Aldeas aliadas: Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kemurigakure, Takumi no Sato

 **Kumogakure:**

Militar: 5/5

Economía: 5/5

Población: 3/5

Aldeas aliadas: Shimogakure, Yukigakure

 **kirigakure:**

Militar: 4/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: No posee actualmente debido al aislamiento.

Esta información se ira actualizando mas adelante con las demás aldeas.

 **Glosario de aldeas**

Iwagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Arena**

Konohagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

Kumogakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes**

Sunagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Arena**

Kirigakure **:** _ **Aldea Oculta de la Niebla**_

Ishigakure: **Aldea Oculta de las Piedras**

Takigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Cascada**

Kemurigakure: **Aldea Oculta del Humo**

Takumi no Sato: **Aldea de los Artesanos**

Shimogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Frío**

Yukigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Nieve**


	6. Capitulo V

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos "bla, bla, bla"

Pensamientos _"bla,bla, bla"_

 **Summary:** Es algo corto e impreciso para describir mi lugar en el mundo Shinobi se basa en el poder que mi sangre me confiere aquella que herede de mis ancestros, ese es mi linaje y todos persiguiendo algo que jamás obtendrán. El clan Uzumaki se encuentra al borde de la extinción encontrará las esperanzas en un joven héroe de cabellos dorados.

Capitulo V

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

Mansión Hyuga

El patriarca miro con cierta consternación a su hija mayor y por ahora su heredera, esta se encontraba tranquila durmiendo en los pasajes de su casa que daban hacia el patio mientras sus dos padres la observaban a poca distancia. Estaba algo equivocado tal vez en considerar a la pequeña demasiado débil o solo fue un pequeño golpe de suerte, la técnica de invocación utilizada era por lo general de un nivel general e incluso habían Chunnin que no lo conseguían.

El hombre levanto su vista perdida en sus pensamientos para poder mirar con cierta picardía a su esposa, la cual solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

"¿Hana?"

Pregunto tranquilamente Hiashi mientras su esposa solo ladeaba un poco su rostro y emitía esa bella sonrisa que tanto lo había enamorado, sus labios estaban realmente con una tonalidad más llamativa que en los últimos días, el líder del clan Hyuga sonrió con nostalgia al recordarse a sí mismo como un adolecente enamorado.

Su esposa Hana Hyuga era una mujer de un corazón tan amable, siempre pensaba en los demás aunque eso a veces les generaba ciertas complicaciones.

Hiashi no era tan amable como su esposa, realmente era un líder algo inamovible sobre las tradiciones de clan, la importancia de un liderazgo fuerte y claramente sobre la dura pero en su opinión necesaria educación sobre sus hijas.

Cuando Hinata nació pensó en resolver los problemas entre el Sōke, la rama principal y el Boke la rama segundaria, iba hacer lo mejor pensaba Hinata casarse con su primo Neji heredero de su hermano, ambas ramas podrían unirse.

Hizashi su hermano gemelo pero menor a él considero la propuesta solo unos minutos, luego de ello se negó rápidamente considerándola demasiado riesgosa. Los ancianos podrían poner a los niños en peligro al ver como se intentaba cambiar una de las tradiciones más importantes de clan, mantener dividida la familia para la protección de unos cuantos más privilegiados.

Pero entonces apareció Uzumaki Naruto.

El chico era un problemático, alborotado, demasiado propenso a sonreír por todo igual que su bulliciosa y peleona madre. Era un Uzumaki en todos sus aspectos menos en su cabello, nadie lo quería en la aldea o esa impresión se daba, lo cierto es que Uchiha Mikoto estaba cada vez más radical en sus afanes de adoptarlo, a veces estalla de ira ante el consejo y el rechazo de este, cuando busco el apoyo de Hana su señora esposa, para que le ayudara a proteger el legado de la amiga de ambas.

Proteger el hijo de Kushina, Hana realmente lo iba hacer enfrentar al consejo de la aldea, lástima que los ancianos Hyuga escucharon primero la petición de Hana y estos decidieron que los Uchiha no deberían tener al Jinchuriki, luego ellos presentaron una propuesta para que el niño fuera adoptado por los Hyuga.

Estúpidos ancianos de ambos clanes, por casi cinco años se dedicaron a frustrar los intentos de ayudar al niño por que no querían que el otro clan les ganara.

Entonces surgió aquella fatídica noche en que fallo como padre, líder y guardián de su familia. Su hija mayor había sido secuestrada por un shinobi de Kumogakure, que deshonra de solo pensar en ello su ira se elevaba, si no fuera por el pequeño Naruto que había reaccionado violentamente al secuestro de tal vez su única amiga en ese entonces.

Hiashi supo del pequeño acercamiento entre ambos, había observado con interés como su hija se escapaba de la pequeña zona de juegos y de su cuidadores para ir a ver al rubio, ambos estaban trabajando en una especie de jardín, al principio no sabía si objetar pero por alguna razón se imaginó a Kushina riendo mientras contaba sus grandes y en su opinión imaginarias aventuras.

No pudo separarlos a pesar de un par de quejas de los ancianos, a quien engañaba si presentara alguna queja Kushina se levantaría de la tumba para reprenderlo, perseguirlo por la aldea nuevamente y no quería eso, bueno tal vez si le encantaría recordar, revivir un poco esas antiguas épocas con sus amigos.

"Si amado esposo"

Hiashi nuevamente se reprendió por perderse en sus pensamientos, de solo recordar la noche en que su hija había sido secuestrada, el rescate del rubio no pudo evitar pensar en sus difuntos amigos.

"Sobre el entrenamiento de Hinata"

"Me pediste que ayudara a nuestra hija y eso hice, amado esposo"

Claro que le había pedido que la ayudara pensó Hiashi al ver la sonrisa coqueta de Hana, pero se refería a su constante timidez, a su forma tan tímida que era con el rubio.

Los ancianos querían una boda entre ambos niños, de solo pensar en ponerle las manos a los Kekkei Genkai de Naruto, sabía que todos los viejos se relamían los labios. Sería una buena alianza en todo caso, el niño no repetía otra cosa más que volverse Hokage y que mejor apoyo que el clan Hyuga.

Eso hasta los últimos acontecimientos.

"Sabes que me refería mas a su falta de confianza"

"No voy a entrenar a una esposa sumisa Hiashi"

Diablo se enojó pensó el patriarca al mirar a su esposa entrecerrar sus ojos.

"Conocí a Kushina mejor que tú, ella me hablaba de su clan, su gente y el pequeño Naruto será una réplica de Minato pero es un Uzumaki hasta la medula, a ellos no les gusta las personas que agachan la cabeza, créeme"

Hiashi solo asintió, no podría replicar eso recordaba las palabras de Kushina sobre como prefería a la gente rara pero que nunca aceptaran vivir en un mundo injusto como tal.

"Aun así el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, no es una técnica para una niña que apenas cumplirá sus nueve años"

"Es un arte amado esposo, invocar a nuestro compañero conejo es algo que se ha heredado desde el fundación de nuestro clan al menos en las mujeres"

Hiashi no opino desde niño quiso expresar sus dudas de por qué todas las mujeres se habían enfocado en hacer los pactos de invocación con aquellos animales. Aunque algo en ello le hizo recordar la conversión con el consejo de la aldea.

"¿alguna vez has escuchado la leyenda de la diosa Conejo?"

Hana no dudo en mostrarse sorprendida por aquella pregunta.

"La mujer que descendió de los cielos, Kushina me la conto una vez"

"¿Kushina?"

Esto era algo nuevo pensó el patriarca.

"Dijo de como su tío abuelo Shyu se había enloquecido por culpa de esa leyenda"

Hiashi no respondió por unos breves minutos, la locura de Uzumaki Shyu era famosa entre muchos líderes de clanes.

"Este hombre nunca tuvo descendencia"

Hana solo asintió entendiendo hacia donde iba la conversación.

"Kushina fue nombrada su heredera, ya que los padres de ella habían muerto para ese entonces, el hombre nombro a su única pariente viva"

"Eso hace al niño"

Hana solo asintió mientras miraba como la respiración de su pequeña Hinata subía y volvía a bajar lentamente.

"Naruto es el último miembro vivo de la familia principal de los Uzumaki"

Claro si es que no aparecían más de ellos con vida, ahora había un total de cinco de ellos en la aldea, cuatro de ellos eran mujeres, dos cercanas a la edad del muchacho eso era malo para los planes de su familia.

"No subestimes a nuestra hija Hiashi"

La mirada desafiante de su esposa fue la clara respuesta que ella siempre sabría leer sus pensamientos más oscuros y por primera vez en tal vez mucho tiempo, el patriarca Hyuga sonrió con tranquilidad.

Su hija lo había sorprendido gratamente al no dudar en hacer valer su presencia contra la nieta del mismo Tsuchikage, ahora tenía la pequeña señorita en su mansión como invitada especial y honorable, también como forma de disculpa por el comportamiento de su hija. Aunque en el fondo todo el clan Hyuga estaba celebrando los actos de su hija.

"Bien hecho"

Fue un pequeño susurro pero ocasiono que una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se fuera formando en el rostro de Hinata mientras apretaba inconscientemente más la pequeña manta que su madre había puesto sobre ella.

* * *

Mansión Uzumaki

Rin estaba nerviosa mientras serbia las tazas de té a los invitados, estaban en el salón principal de la mansión Uzumaki que tenía la misma decoración puesta por Mito, la esposa del primer Hokage.

Estaban reunidos el Hokage, los tres consejeros de la aldea para su disgusto eso incluía a Danzo, Kakashi también estaba presente en teoría él era el guardián personal de Naruto, aunque el niño lo veía más como un acosador, pervertido personal de Rin.

Y claramente estaban los cinco Uzumaki, Naruto estaba sentado al lado del Hokage intentando no saltar y correr hacia las chicas, estaba acaso comportándose como un jovencito maduro, de pensarlo y al verlo quería soltar una pequeña risa.

Sobre los Uzumaki restantes, bueno la chica Tayuyá tenía un serio problema con la autoridad, sin hablar de sus modales maldecía cada vez que quería pedir algo, quejarse por algo y tenía la sensación que no podría pronunciar cuatro palabras sin maldecir algo, la pequeña Karin que hasta ahora era la que mejor le agradaba de las menores mostraba cierto decoro, respeto pero a la vez un pequeño salvajismo y golpeaba a su compañera, la cual le respondía y tenían que ser separadas rápidamente. Esa actitud era igual a la de Kushina en algunos aspectos.

Sobre las dos mayores, la pequeña Sāra era tal vez demasiado silenciosa para dar una opinión, parecía realmente fascinada con el jardín, sabiendo que provenía de los desiertos de Suna donde su madre se había ocultado con la abuela de la niña después de la destrucción de Uzu no le sorprendía su comportamiento. La chica les había dicho que era la única que quedaba con vida y por ahora el Hokage daba señales de creerle.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar al hijo de Kushina-sama"

Entonces hablo su mayor preocupación, Honoka era la mayor, tuvo una breve comunicación por correspondencia con Kushina y había mostrado las evidencias de esto. También era la mayor de todos, tenía una clara intención de quedarse al lado de Naruto, en teoría todos ellas deberían hacerlo.

Pero esta chica Honoka le daba la sensación que reemplazo, ella tenía cierto conocimiento básico sobre las tradiciones de Uzu, también parecía ser más apta para el cuidado de Naruto, eso dijo Danzo y aquello no le gustaba. Rin no era la madre del niño pero juro sobre la tumba de sus padres verdaderos que intentaría ser una.

"No tienes nada que agradecer"

Siguió sirviendo el té hasta levantarse, se inclinó levemente ante el Hokage y volvió a su lugar correspondiente detrás del líder de su aldea.

Las miradas se cruzaron entre los Uzumaki presentes, según sabia las niñas habían escapado de los recientes tambores de guerra de las naciones shinobi del norte, esperaba que ambas niñas no hubieran sufrido muchos traumas, aunque Kakashi le había informado que lo poco que habían conseguido saber de ambas era la pérdida de su madres.

"Nos dijiste que tuviste información con Uzumaki Kushina"

Las palabras provinieron del Hokage, todos aguardaron silencio mientras la mujer de mayor edad entre las pelirrojas asentía levemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Así es, fue una pequeña suerte que Kushina-sama y yo pudiéramos ponernos en contacto aunque nunca nos conseguimos ver en persona"

"Como conseguiste ponerte en contacto con una Kunoichi de Konoha"

Todos voltearon sus rostros hacia la persona que acaba de expresar su opinión, hasta el momento había sido tal vez el individuo más tranquilo y que en más silencio había permaneció desde que todos se habían reunido en esta habitación.

"Use códigos de guerra de Uzu luego de la temprana muerte de mis padres, intente ponerme en contacto con otros Uzumaki pero fue en vano, poco tiempo de hablar con Kushina-sama me entere de su temprana muerte razón principal por la cual no vine directo hacia Konoha"

Una explicación clara, también había adelantado una que otra pregunta que de seguro Danzo estaba preparando, por unos breves minutos Rin comenzó a gustarle la chica pero solo por ahora.

El hombre solo medito por unos minutos intentando encontrar alguna falla en las palabras dichas por ellas.

"¿Códigos de guerra?"

Aquello hizo que Tayuyá dejara de babear sobre su brazo por las conversaciones de los adultos, levanto su rostro con interés, acto que fue seguido por Karin, ambas chicas eran realmente malas para disimular su interés en el tema.

Naruto por otra parte estaba demasiado confundido sobre lo que se estaba hablando, pero mencionaron el nombre de su madre varias veces y esto para el rubio fue suficiente para obligar a su personalidad súper hiperactiva poner la mayor de las atenciones.

"Es un secreto del Clan"

Aquello irrito a los consejeros, era obvio que la niña no tenía mucho interés en compartir demasiada información. Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage estaba guardando silencio mientras veía el intercambio de palabras de Danzo y Honoka.

"Tal vez cuando te sientas más a gusto en la aldea quieras compartirnos esos secretos"

Sarutobi intento sonar como un abuelo, intentando restarle importancia al tema. No sabía que tanto funcionaria esperar, era obvio que si Kushina no se los había contado, menos posibilidades tenía que ella se los dijera, Honoka parecía desconfiar demasiado de todos ellos pero su manera de referirse a Kushina y el interés sobre el joven Naruto tal vez era la mejor arma que tenían por ahora para que esta no intentara actuar contra los intereses de la aldea.

"¿Dijiste que tenías una hermana?"

"Así es Hokage-sama, mi hermana Shoko nos separamos mientras yo tenía interés en ir a los países más al occidente"

"¿Por qué ir al occidente?"

Honoka estaba cansada que todas las preguntas molestas las hiciera el mismo hombre, era como si el Hokage tuviera la función de policía bueno y este tipo con todos esos vendajes fuera el policía malo.

"El país de los demonio, Danzo-sama fue mi mayor interés pensé que encontraría sobrevivientes ya que esta nación había sido fundada por varios Uzumaki en el pasado"

"Supongo que no tuviste éxito"

Claro que no tuvo éxito pensaba Honoka intentando no demostrar su reciente molestia por aquel hombre, era como si este emanara un extraño Chakra.

"Lamentablemente, solo hasta hace unos días que encontré a la pequeña Sāra, y ahora a estas hermosas niñas había fallado en dicho intento"

El Hokage comenzó a morder levemente su pipa, pensando si debería enviarlos a que Inoichi del departamento de inteligencia decidiera hacer sus propias preguntas, no consideraba a Ibiki por ahora necesario. Pero le llamo pronto la reacción del rubio que alzaba su mano pequeña como si estuviera en la academia.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?"

El rubio volteo y miro al viejo Hokage, este sintió una pequeña sensación de retroceder al pasado al ver los azulados ojos del niño, era como ver a su padre en los viejos tiempos, si Minato estuviera aquí para ver lo mucho que su hijo se le parecía.

"¿Quiénes son ellas exactamente?"

Una mirada interesada se generó en todos, en especial en las recién mencionadas.

"Me refiero a que si son parte de mi clan, ¿Dónde han estado? No deberíamos haber estado todos juntos al igual que el clan del Teme"

"¿teme?"

Las niñas menores se preguntaron, pero la mirada dada por Rin hacia ellas era claro que se les explicaría más tarde. Pero el Hokage no pudo responder, rápidamente Honoka fue quien intervino.

"Naruto-sama"

"¿Por qué me llamas Naruto-sama?"

"Eres el Hijo de Kushina-sama"

"eso no explica nada"

La joven pareció verse sorprendida, pero sonrió levemente mientras inclinaba levemente su rostro ante el niño.

"Es cierto Konoha nunca conoció mucho nuestra forma de gobernarnos, Naruto-sama vienes de un clan que gobernaba la aldea conocida como Uzushiogakure, nosotros los Uzumaki nos dividíamos en la rama principal a la cual pertenecía vuestra madre Amatsuhito, mientras existían otras remas inferiores yo desciendo de la rama Shinken nuestro deber como los sacerdotes de Uzu era la espiritualidad del Clan, luego estaba la rama Niwaban que sigue las enseñanzas de los Shinobi, y por último los de la rama Bushi que seguían las enseñanzas de los samurái"

Honoka no dudo en emitir una gran sonrisa ante su explicación, las demás chicas estaban realmente sorprendidas por aquella información, su pecho de inflo de orgullo al ver el interés que se le había presentado, aunque ella no había nacido en Uzu como Kushina, su madre si lo había hecho y le enseño todo lo que pudo de las tradiciones de su gente. Miro al rubio en especial esperando alguna pregunta de su parte, pero este solo guardaba silencio, volteo al ver a las más pequeñas pero estas compartían la misma mirada del rubio.

"No entendieron nada cierto"

Susurro con una pequeña gota resbalando por su frente, todos afirmaron rápidamente mientras se reían con algo de vergüenza.

"Lo siento ttebayo, todo ello suena muy confuso realmente"

Honoka intento no demostrar su tristeza al ver como el chico no había captado la idea tan directamente, pero al ver las sonrisas disimuladas de los shinobi de Konoha se daba cuenta que parecía ser algo normal en el pequeño no generarse una idea de las cosas con la primera explicación.

"Ya tendrás tiempo de enseñarles Honoka-chan"

"¡Hokage-sama!"

"Eres la mayor de ellos, tendrás el deber de rescatar la cultura perdida de tu clan"

Honoka asintió alegremente ante las palabras emitidas por el líder de la aldea.

"Entenderán todos que al momento de aceptar nuestra protección, aceptan ser ciudadanos y shinobi de Konoha"

Este no era el momento para ello pensaba Rin, pero nuevamente Danzo tenía poca delicadeza para decirle las cosas a las personas, las chicas apenas estaban demostrando alguna confianza en las personas del salón y aquellas palabras habían puesto en alertas a todos ellos.

"Yo lo entiendo perfectamente pero las niñas, aún están muy pequeñas para eso"

"Bah, me da lo mismo, quiero es saber si nos darán algo de comer que no sea esa mierda del hospital"

"Tayuyá estas enfrente de un Kage"

"me da lo mismo, estoy cansada de la mierda del hospital que llaman comida, estas son nuestras condiciones"

Todos miraron asombrados a la niña, entre ellos el Hokage que sentía cierta simpatía al ver a la pequeña chica rebelde, era como ver una versión masculina de su hijo intentando llamar su atención en la época de juventud de Asuma.

"¿Condiciones?"

"Así es anciano, primero exijo vivir en la mansión me niego a ir a campo de refugiados"

"Hecho"

Dijo rápidamente Naruto con una gran sonrisa a lo cual todos suspiraron, el chico iba aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de tener a su familia cerca tenían ese presentimiento. Tayuyá por su parte sonrió.

"Segunda petición quiero ser entrenada como Kunoichi"

Antes que Naruto respondiera pues el Hokage no dudo en callarlo con su mano, a lo cual el niño gruño por lo bajo.

"Serás enviada a la academia, si apruebas los exámenes serás una Kunoichi de Konohagakure"

El tercero pensó en las palabras de Kakashi sobre que la niña era demasiado agresiva, poco aceptable ayudar a desconocidos, también había demostrado tener poca consideración sobre la vida de las personas, Kakashi le comento todo el incidente con los shinobi que intentaron secuestrarlas en el mismo país del fuego.

Tayuyá solo aguardo silencio, por ahora iba a jugar las reglas tenía que pensar en cómo vengar a su madre de la traición del hombre que había sido su progenitor. Además si lo que dijo la chica Honoka era cierto, ese rubio era una especie de nobleza entre los de su sangre, si el rubio no está quien sabe lo que pasaría con ellas, necesitaba que el niño viviera hasta que todas ellas tuvieran un lugar en la aldea así no serían desechadas fácilmente.

"Alguna de ustedes tiene alguna otra condición"

La sonrisa de Sarutobi se hizo ancha esperando alguna reacción de ellas pero para su sorpresa fue Naruto quien nuevamente alzo la mano.

"Dime Naruto"

El chico sonrió y se ponía de pie, claramente estaba cansado de estar arrodillado en el suelo, su personalidad extrovertida comenzaba aparecer.

"Podemos ir por Ramen a celebrar"

El Hokage no podía creerlo, e intento no reírse de dicha petición.

"¿Qué es Ramen?"

Preguntaron Karin, Sāra y Tayuyá en coro a lo que el rubio dio un fuerte grito de indignación. Y mientras Naruto les contaba del gran sabor e importancia de su comida favorita, el Hokage sentía un pequeño alivio levantándose sobre sus hombros, era como si un peso que no supiera que tenia se hubiera quitado, era bueno ellas parecía no tener problemas con el rubio y este las estaba aceptando fiel a su forma de ser, con rapidez y una gran sencillez.

Miro de reojo a Danzo y sus antiguos compañeros levantarse, ninguno de ellos no dijo nada en gran parte de la conversación, sabía que más tarde lo comenzarían a molestar con todos los problemas que surgían en sus mentes pero por ahora no quería pensar en ello.

"Que les parece un poco de Ramen hecho en casa"

"¡Siii! El Ramen de Rin-nechan es el mejor, ttebayo deben probarlo"

Las chicas se rieron e incluso vio que la más agresiva de ella se relajó un poco, Rin camino hacia la cocina y una seguida Honoka la acompañando diciéndole que deseaba ayudar, sentía una cierta fricción entre ambas pero no iba a preocuparse por ahora con ello. Debía también pensar en la nieta del Tsuchikage dentro de su aldea, su propuesta de matrimonio claramente no la podía aceptar, antes era un insulto a los clanes de la aldea que se aceptara una extranjera antes que uno de ellos, pero ahora con un gran en expansión en teoría ya que Naruto ni era un shinobi la autoridad recaería en Honoka al ser la mayor, pero darle esa autoridad traería problemas con Rin que le gustaba ser la madre sustituta de Naruto y se sentiría apartada.

Por ahora pensó mientras inhalaba el humo de su pipa debía encontrar un maestro para Naruto, pero nadie tenía el Mokuton, en momentos así tal vez debió haber sido bueno que uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru hubieran resultado, pero negó esa idea rápidamente. Ese hombre había pasado ya varios años desde que se marchó de la aldea y Jiraiya no había conseguido darle cacería.

"¡tú también puedes hacerlo!"

El Hokage volteo la mirada para ver a la chica de trenzas llamada Sāra gritar con entusiasmo al joven Naruto.

"¿En serio debes demostrarlo ttebayo?"

De que estarían hablando se preguntó el viejo Hokage, y su interés se enfocó en ver lo que hacían ambos. Hasta que abrió los ojos con preocupación cuando vio a la chica hacer tres simples sellos con sus manos.

"Yōton: Teppōdama"

Tayuyá tomo a Karin de la cintura con fuerza para lanzarse al suelo y vio con algo de sorpresa como una gran masa de lava había salido disparada como si se tratara de un disparo. Naruto se vio sorprendido, al ver como el disparo iba directo a la pared que conducía al patio de la mansión, esta no resistió absolutamente nada y un gran agujero se formó en ella.

"¡Acaso intentas matarnos maldita bruja!"

"No pensé que se fueran a quedar quietas, además a quien llamas bruja soy mayor que tu solo por dos años enana"

Tayuyá no soportaba que le dijeran enana se lanzó sobre Sāra con claras intenciones de tomarla del cabello, pero esta no se dejó y respondió rápidamente intentando jalarle el pelo a ella.

Karin solo suspiro mientras miraba con interés la brecha formada por el ataque de su ahora prima, ella tenía cientos de preguntas que hacerle a Honoka, muchas inquietudes se estaban formando en su mente, esta reacción no paso desapercibida por el Hokage el cual también estaba claramente desconcertado por aquel ataque, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía realmente mucho de las habilidades individuales de cada una de ellas.

"¡Que le hicieron a la pared!"

Grito una molesta Rin, mientras intentaba no romper los platos donde traía el Ramen seguía de una desconcertada Honoka que a la vez miraba a Tayuyá y Sāra intentar morderse la una a la otra.

La discusión continuaba, con las chicas que se peleaban culpándose la una a la otra, Naruto por su parte fue claramente hacia su objetivo que era el Ramen, pero fue detenido prontamente por una Rin, el rubio miro de mala manera a Karin quien había sido su delatora.

* * *

 **País del Hierro**

La mujer intentaba no morir de hipotermia, el horrible frio, la sensación de que sus huesos se estaban entumeciendo lentamente y la negativa de estos a responder, el dolor era insoportable, también tenía problemas para respirar, sus heridas no podía saber que tan graves eran.

Solo quería despertar de aquella agonía, deseaba tanto poder abrir los ojos en los brazos de aquel hombre que tanto amor le profesaba, deseaba que aquellos sentimientos fueran devueltos de alguna manera, aunque sabía que Itachi era una persona tan tranquila para expresar sus emociones o su forma de ser, pero acaso esa no era la razón por la cual Izumi Uchiha le profesaba tanta admiración.

Si iba a morir al menos iba a imaginarse como hubiera sido su vida al lado de aquel hombre, estaba muerte sin importa sin consiguiera escapar de ese helado país, para regresar a Konoha donde seria rápidamente desechada por los ancianos del clan.

Una Uchiha en su estado que utilidad podría tener.

Pero escucho unos pasos, suaves caminando sobre la nieve, intento alzar su vista pero no conseguía ver nada, que tonta se dijo así misma.

"Es una Kunoichi de Konohagakure"

La primera voz era de una jovencita, podía escuchar su respiración un poco alterada pero de seguro era al verla en aquella situación.

"Es una Uchiha, lo mejor es irnos Yuna"

No, quería decirles que no la dejaran morir de esa manera, pero su orgullo le impidió, si eran shinobi de otras aldeas, si fueran personas hostiles a su clan, tal vez lo mejor sería guardar silencio por ahora.

"¿Estas bromeando Morgiana? Mira a la chica, no sobreviviera a este frio, si los samurái del país del hierro la encuentran será peor para ella, pensaran que es una espía"

Izumi intento ponerse de pie, tomo con sus pocas fuerzas sobre sus manos para levantarse pero rápidamente cayó al suelo.

"Solo será peso muerto"

Sintió como una mano la ayudaba a levantarse y podría sentir como era puesta sobre los hombros de alguien, la pequeña no debería ser mayor que Sasuke, podría sentir como parte de su cuerpo quedaba arrastrado sobre el suelo.

"¡Esta ciega!"

"Solo de un ojo"

Respondió rápidamente Izumi a la voz hostil, no quería que la vieran como una persona inútil para que fuera dejada muriéndose en el frio.

"Soy Izumi Uchiha, por favor si me llevan a mi aldea o un en un lugar aliado les aseguro que las recompensare gratificantemente"

La voz de Izumi intentaba no sonar desesperada, pero también estaba en un problema no tenía dinero, su madre era pobre, ella igualmente por más Uchiha que fuera dudaba mucho que el clan pagara un buen rescate.

"No te preocupes, soy Yuna y ella es mi prima Morgiana nos dirigimos hacia Konoha"

Una gran alegría en el pecho de Izumi comenzó a surgir estaba, podría ser llevada a salvo.

"¿En serio?"

"no te alegres, no somos fuertes si encontramos con problemas te dejaremos abandonada"

"¡Morgiana! No es correcto"

"Que importa si lo es, debemos darnos prisa pronto las fronteras estarán llenas de shinobi de Kumo y Iwa con sus aldeas aliadas, una guerra es inevitable, ni la neutralidad del país de hierro podrá salvarnos"

Qué edad podría tener esta niña su forma de hablar era tan madura y a la vez tan escalofriante.

"Por cierto, no me han dicho sus apellidos"

Si tal vez entrar en confianza con ellas le ganaría algunos puntos.

"Uzumaki"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Somos Uzumaki, tu aldea está dando refugio a nuestra gente, ¿acaso no lo sabias? Hace unos días llego el mensaje del Hokage dando refugio a todos los Uzumaki sobrevientas, dicen que en tu aldea se está formando un nuevo clan"

Un nuevo clan, demonios cuanto tiempo había pasado afuera y desorientada. Cuando salió había dejado a Itachi que se dirigía con Sasuke a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto, pensó que el rubio era el único de los suyos.

"Lo siento, estaba en una misión pero si el Hokage dio refugio deben creerle, él es un gran hombre"

Debían apurarse, necesitaba un médico con urgencia dudaba que alguna de ellas podría colaborarle.

"¿Por cierto quien te dejo en ese estado?"

Izumi trago saliva de solo pensarlo, ese no era un hombre era un monstruo que se escondía tras unas espeluznante mascara. Sentía como comenzaban a caminar e Izumi hacia el mejor intento para seguirle el pasado, si tan solo pudiera ver algo, pero solo tenía un ojo en teoría funcionando pero la herida sobre ellos le impedía abrirlos.

"¿Quién te arrebato tu ojo izquierdo?"

Volvió a preguntar la voz de Morgiana.

"¿Por qué eres tan hostil?"

Eso no ayudaría mucho pensó para ganarse la confianza de ellas. Pero no recibió una pronta respuesta.

"Perdona a mi prima, bueno en realidad no es mi prima pero ya que somos del mismo clan, ella solo tiene miedo, todos lo tenemos de no encontrar un refugio, ella era esclava la obligaban a bailar hasta que sus pies sangraran, hace poco leyó el anuncio y consiguió escapar del Daimyo que la tenía retenida, en cambio yo trabajaba con mi hermano en una pequeña herrería, pero la aldea fue incendiada hace poco cuando los problemas de los samurái estallaron entre ellos, entonces nos llegó la gran noticia sobre Konoha"

Izumi no dijo nada más, dudaba mucho que aquel hombre usara a la jovencita solo para bailar pero no quería opinar sobre ello. Lo otro es que se refería la pequeña niña con problemas de los samurái.

"Así que perdóname pero te usaremos de prisionera"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Eres una Uchiha seras nuestro seguro de vida en caso de que Konoha nos esté mintiendo, jeje lo siento por lo general no haría esto pero nos has caído del cielo"

Izumi comenzó a quitar cualquier simpatía hacia la pequeña, era obvio que no era altruista sus deseos de ayudarla.

"Te conviene entonces no dejarme morir, estoy herida, mi vista es pésima creo que tengo un pulmón perforado, y unas costillas rotas"

Yuna no dijo nada mientras seguía arrastrando el cuerpo de Izumi por la nieve.

"¿Dijiste que habían otros?"

"Así es, mi hermano Kenshin y yo partimos tan rápido como supimos la noticia, hace unos días una jovencita llamada Shoko que conocimos en el camino hace poco estaba ayudando a Morgiana a escapar, ambas se nos unieron desde entonces, venían del país de las montañas"

"No crees que me estás dando demasiada información"

Yuna solo se comenzó a reír con fuerza ante su pregunta.

"Creo que Shoko sabe algo de ninjutsu médico, además que más podríamos perder, crees que nuestras vidas valen tanto, no tenemos un hogar a donde regresar, nuestra patria fue exterminada, nuestra aldea fue destruida, nuestras familias cazadas y perseguidas como animales durante los últimos veinte años ahora de repente Konoha nos da un hogar, quiero ver con mis propios ojos por que lo hacen para luego golpear a su maldito Hokage y preguntarle por qué le tomo veinte años tal decisión"

De repente mientras sentía la ira de la niña hirviendo, sintió otra mano ayudándola a caminar, de seguro era Morgiana pensó pero no quiso decir nada más, solo caminaron varios minutos e Izumi pensaba en el asqueroso hombre que la había traicionado a ella y su equipo.

"El hombre que me hizo esto, la persona que me arrebato mi ojo es una serpiente"

"¿Una serpiente?"

Izumi trago saliva ante el nombre que iba a mencionar.

"Así es, una serpiente llamada Orochimaru"

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

Barrio Uchiha

"¡Que dijiste!"

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Itachi sostenía por el cuello a un asustado Kabuto, el compañero de equipo de Izumi, un joven ojos color negro con el cabello de color grisáceo. Shisui intentaba detener a su amigo que estaba a punto de asesinar al compañero de equipo de Izumi.

"Lo siento Itachi, debes creerme intentamos regresar por Izumi y los demás cuando nos dividimos, pero todo salió mal, nos emboscaron tengo a tres de mis amigos en urgencias, dos de ellos muertos y sobre Izumi no tenemos noticias pero creemos lo peor"

Itachi apretaba con más fuerza el cuello, nadie sabía que era peor que el heredero del clan Uchiha estuviera a punto de asesinar a otro shinobi de la aldea con la mayor de las tranquilidades posibles o que este hubiera reaccionado de una manera tan violenta.

"¡Itachi es suficiente!"

Dijo con autoridad su padre que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Este intento ignorarlo pero al final soltó al shinobi que Itachi consideraba nada menos que una vil sabandija.

Izumi acaso no prometiste regresar, nunca has roto una promesa esperaba que no empezara ahora.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Si que feliz me siento al escribir este capitulo, realmente me gusto mucho el tiempo que decidid dedicarle. Bueno comenzamos a ver las reacciones e interrelaciones de varios miembros Uzumaki que llegaron a la aldea.

Pero la opinión y pensamientos de Naruto sobre esto serán expresados en el siguiente capitulo, también tendremos un breve naruhina se los aseguro.

 **Parejas (Confirmadas):**

Naruhina

Sasusaku

ItaIzumi

Estoy pensando en las parejas para Neji y Lee, para Neji estoy entre Karin y Tenten, para Lee tal vez Rin de Otogakure. Estuve pensando en Kiba y Tayuya.

Por ahora denme sus ideas, en verdad que parejas les gustaría ver y dependiendo de estas haré votaciones.

Sobre los personajes que fueron apareciendo al final, dije al principio que era posible que incluyera un par de personajes de otros animes para darle un poco de sabor a la historia, quiero aclarar que ningún personaje OC o de otras sagas ira contra el protagonismo de Naruto, por ahora tengo que ir explicando mucho, introduciendo personaje, mas adelante la historia se basara en Naruto, sus relaciones con su recién descubierta familia y el mundo shinobi al borde de la guerra total. Pero claro primero necesitamos narrar sus primeros pasos como gennin e ir escalando en la historia, por eso pronto comenzaremos con sus primeras misiones, aventuras y claro esto es un fic naruhina. Aunque muchas personas podrían enamorarse de nuestro rubio e intentar arrebatare su corazón.

Edad de los personajes e información de ellos:

Sakura: 9 años

Sasuke: 9 años

Lo mismo va para Shikamaru y los demás.

Tenten, Neji, Lee: 10

Uzumaki

Naruto: 9 años

Karin: 9 años

Tayuyá: 10 años

Honoka: 19 años (En el capitulo anterior había puesto que Honoka tenia 16 años pero esto me jodía realmente la cronología para que ella hubiera tenido un contacto real con Kushina, decidí aumentar su edad.)

Ringo: 15 años

Sara: 12 años

Kenshin: 15 años. Personaje traído de Samurai X, vamos todos lo conocen jaja

Shoko: 13 años, este personaje es de manga de Saint seiya.

Morgiana: 15 años, pertenece al anime de Magic

Yuna: 13 años, es la hermana menor de Kenshin hasta el momento es el único persona OC de esta historia. (Este personaje le pertenece a mi amiga Regina Alba Blossom de su fic Tamashi)

Iré agregando y modificando edad con el avanzar de la historia.

Aldea:

 **Iwagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 4/5

Aldeas aliadas: Ishigakure

 **Konohagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 4/5

Población: 5/5

Aldeas aliadas: Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kemurigakure, Takumi no Sato

 **Kumogakure:**

Militar: 5/5

Economía: 5/5

Población: 3/5

Aldeas aliadas: Shimogakure, Yukigakure

 **kirigakure:**

Militar: 4/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: No posee actualmente debido al aislamiento.

 **Sunagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: Konohagakure, Otogakure, Hoshigakure.

 **Glosario de aldeas**

Iwagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas**

Konohagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

Kumogakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes**

Sunagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Arena**

Kirigakure **:** **Aldea Oculta de la Niebla**

Ishigakure: **Aldea Oculta de las Piedras**

Takigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Cascada**

Kemurigakure: **Aldea Oculta del Humo**

Takumi no Sato: **Aldea de los Artesanos**

Shimogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Frío**

Yukigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Nieve**

Otogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Sonido**

Hoshigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Estrella**


	7. Capitulo VI

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos "bla, bla, bla"

Pensamientos _"bla,bla, bla"_

 **Summary:** Es algo corto e impreciso para describir mi lugar en el mundo Shinobi se basa en el poder que mi sangre me confiere aquella que herede de mis ancestros, ese es mi linaje y todos persiguiendo algo que jamás obtendrán. El clan Uzumaki se encuentra al borde de la extinción encontrará las esperanzas en un joven héroe de cabellos dorados.

Capitulo VI

* * *

 **País del agua.**

observo con poco entusiasmo como los cuervos se amontonaban y emitían ese molesto sonido, como si se tratara de una carcajada sonora al arrancar una porción de carne del cadáver el cual se encontraba en un avanzado estado de putrefacción, como podría realmente el viejo portador de las espadas de Kiba estar en una situación tan lamentable.

"¡Así que en verdad mataron a uno de los nuestros!"

Zabusa volteo la mirada para ver a un sonriente Kisame mientras intentaba contener su ira al ver el poco respeto que este le estaba dando al cadáver de Raiga.

"Raiga siempre fue demasiado confiado, pero esto es absurdo"

Zabusa no dio opinión sobre ello, era cierto había algo raro con la aprendiz de Raiga. Esa tal Ringo era demasiado sonriente, siempre parecía estar muy interesada en estar a solas con su maestro, una vez le dijo a Raiga que tuviera cuidado pero este solo se rio con fuerza diciendo que la mocosa lo idolatraba demasiado.

Estúpido, un shinobi demasiado egocéntrico que se volvió ciego hasta tal punto que perdió sus espadas a manos de la chiquilla que debía entrenar. ¿Quién era realmente Ringo? Esa era su mayor inquietud pero tenía leves sospechas sobre la verdadera afiliación de la niña, las cuales por ahora iba a mantener ocultas de Kisame, había conseguido que este lo acompañara para que pudieran hablar en privado.

Levanto con su mano y sin mucho esfuerzo a su espada la Kubikiribōchō, consiguiendo una mirada de intriga de Kisame. Luego con un simple movimiento consiguió generar una pequeña brecha en el suelo, lo suficiente para enterrar lo que quedaba del cadáver de Raiga.

En todo el proceso Kisame no emitió ni una sola opinión, solo se quedó observando con cierta diversión en su rostro por los actos de Zabusa.

"¡Que conmovedor Zabusa!"

Fueron sus únicas palabras cuando este término de sepultar el cadáver, Zabusa tomo con sus manos su espada para ponerla sobre sus hombros. Mirando fijamente a Kisame en silencio, pensando en cómo abordar aquel hombre, ¿Tal vez con la verdad? Podría sonar tonto si lo pensaba detenidamente, era Kisame de quien estaba hablando.

"Vamos Zabusa, no creo que me hayas traído aquí solo para encontrar a nuestro viejo camarada"

Como si alguno de ellos realmente le hubiera importado Raiga cuando este estaba vivo. Pero Zabusa recordaba que Raiga estaba casado, con una detestable mujer, también que esta estaba embarazada, pobre criatura.

"¿Recuerdas como obtuviste a Samehada? Dicen que tienes toda una historia de amor detrás de tu espada"

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, la mirada penetrando que Kisame le estaba dando en esos momentos, era una clara señal de alertar que estaba caminando sobre hielo demasiado frágil a punto de resquebrajarse para ser devorado por tiburones hambrientos.

"Continua Zabusa-dono"

El hombre había llevado sus manos para tomar la empuñadura de Samehada. Zabusa esperaba una reacción más violenta, iba tal vez por buen camino.

"Siempre tenías ordenes de matar a tus compañeros, pero comenzaste a sospechar que muchas de tus misiones eran sencillamente ejecuciones disfrazadas, porque enviar a un solo Jōnin a proteger a importantes y valiosos miembros de las distintas ramas shinobi de nuestra aldea, pero un día tenías que proteger al escuadrón de descifrados de código"

Una pequeña gota de sudor comenzó a caer lentamente por la frente de Zabusa, ese hombre que tenía enfrente era tan impredecible.

"Entonces descubrí que Fuguki-sensei, nos había traicionado, la aldea, nuestra nación y me encargue de ello, el propio Mizukage-sama me elogio por mis actos"

Kisame sonrió con orgullo mientras comenzaba a sentir un par de Chakra acercándose desde las lejanías de bosque.

"Pensé que intentarías matarme solo Zabusa-dono"

"Kisame, mataste a todos los miembros del escuadrón menos a una sola persona"

"No te debí haber invitado a la boda"

Kisame rápidamente alzo a Samehada para golpear a Zabusa y este respondió con un rápido bloqueo, todo el entorno se agito rápidamente por el choque de fuerzas entre ambos shinobi.

"¡Kisame espera!"

Zabusa tuvo que evitar que nuevamente la espada de su oponente lo aplastara, era difícil hablar con ese maldito, tenía el sentido común de un tiburón.

"Kisame-san, le pido por favor que se detenga"

Los dos espadachines se detuvieron brevemente para ver como llegaba una tercera persona a su encuentro, este hombre que tenía un extraño parche en su ojo derecho.

"¿Ao? Joder te enviaron a ti, pensé que si la aldea me iba a eliminar tendrían algo más de respeto debido a mi reputación"

El hombre alzo sus manos en señal de rendición aunque nadie sabía que tanto funcionaria dicha señal con Kisame.

"Hace tres años cuando Mizukage-sama os permitió asesinar al traidor Fuguki-san, no solo fue porque lo habías descubierto, aunque este si había vendido información a otras aldeas vuestro viejo maestro también descubrió otro pequeño detalle sobre nuestro líder y fue ese detalle que el Mizukage había estado tan ansioso de Fuguki"

Kisame se detuvo en silencio, esto en verdad no parecía un intento de asesinarlo además de ello porque iban a matarlo con dos idiotas solamente. Aunque Zabusa también fuera uno de los temibles siete espadachines de la niebla la diferencia de poder entre ambos era demasiado grande en su opinión.

"Kisame no tengo ordenes de matarte, así que escucha lo que tengo que decirte"

Zabusa clavo su espada en el suelo mientras lo miraba fijamente en señal de desafío, ese hombre que había matado a todos sus compañeros de la academia, estaba intentando parlamentar con él, los dioses eran demasiado divertidos y ahora en verdad quería escuchar lo que le iban a decir.

"Kisame que pensarías si te dijera que es posible que Yagura-san está siendo controlado por otra persona"

La espada de piel de tiburón de Kisame se estrelló contra el suelo, este cruzo los brazos intentando contener su furia.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

Lo tenían pensaron ambos. Ao se quitó levemente el parche de su ojo, lo cual despertó una gran curiosidad del espadachín azul, intento no mostrar su impresión al ver un Byakugan implantado.

"Este mundo está plagado de mentiras"

Una sonora risa de Kisame comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar, demonios sabía que el pequeño Mizukage actúa muchas veces con demasiada incoherencia pero llegar hasta el punto de suponer que era controlado por alguien más era demasiado absurdo.

"Me largo"

Fue lo único que dijo mientras se preparaba para tomar a Samehada. Pero Zabusa se interpuso y extendió un pergamino delante de este, miro con poco interés pero el tomo entre sus manos para observarlo, esto era una orden de ejecución. Apretó con furia mientras alzaba a su mirada, sus intenciones de asesinar Zabusa había regresado.

"firmo la orden este mañana nuestros informantes en el departamento Anbu nos han dicho, será arrestada mañana al amanecer"

Ao camino lentamente hacia los dos hombres.

"Créeme Kisame he usado el Byakugan varias veces sobre el Mizukage, cada vez que tengo sospechas sobre su comportamiento hay una fuente externa sobre este, como si estuviera en un eterno Genjutsu, debemos actuar ahora, por el bien de Kiri, de nuestra nación, para ponerle fin a esta guerra civil y si ello no te importa en realidad al menos por tu orgullo de shinobi, vas a permitir ser la marionetas de otros"

Kisame no dijo nada mientras seguía observando con poco entusiasmo la orden de asesinato emitida contra su esposa, recordó esa vieja misión.

La forma como se conocieron y como este se le acerco a preguntarle si quería sentarse con ella y los demás de su unidad, todos ellos se rieron por semejante idea pero en verdad esta jovencita estaba pidiéndoselo, cuando este se negó ella solo se sentó a su lado e intentaba hablar con él. Cuando los shinobi de Konoha llegaron el asesino a todos los demás y justo cuando iba a matarla, ella solo le sonrió y le dijo lo triste que era su vida, al conocer su verdadera misión.

"Si nada de esto te hace tomar una decisión, Kisame hazlo por tu esposa"

Kisame dejó caer el pergamino al suelo mientras sonreía con entusiasmo a Ao, demonios iba a disfrutar lo que estos idiotas iban a decirle y luego mataría a Yagura.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

Mansión Hyuga.

Hinata intentaba no mostrar los nervios que la estaban consumiendo, se suponía que solo sería una fotografía en la academia para celebrar el final del año académico shinobi pero su madre le había asegurado que haría todo lo posible para que pudiera tomarse una sola con Naruto.

El pequeño sonrojo comenzó a consumir sus mejillas, ello sería maravilloso pensaba la niña mientras volvía a observar todos los detalles de su kimono, que los adornos, que cada flor estuviera perfectamente bordada.

No podía dejar que nada saliera mal ese día. Sabía que la mayoría de las chicas de la academia intentarían tomarse una foto a solas con Naruto, pero conociendo lo estricta que es Honoka-san, no permitiría nada de ello, salvo claro que una matriarca de clan como su madre fuera quien lo solicitara.

Además de seguro la mayoría de las niñas correrían rápidamente luego donde Sasuke-san, si Hinata sabía que el seria el sacrificio entregado a las multitudes para que pudiera tener un momento a solas con Naruto.

Para ella Naruto era su amigo más cercano, el rubio no solo era el chico que la había salvado de las garras del intento de secuestro, también era en su opinión la persona más bondadosa que había llegado a conocer.

Las mejillas de Hinata se pusieron aún más rojas de solo pensar en cómo debería posar en la foto, tal vez si tuviera algo de valentía pudiera tomarlo de las manos o incluso darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Estaba tan distraída caminando por los pasillos de la mansión mientras esperaba a su madre para la hora de salida, que no se dio cuenta hasta que choco con algo suave.

Hinata se alejó lentamente horrorizada, era su amado Chappy el peluche de conejo que tenía desde los tres años y era tan grande como ella. Estaba colgado del cuello en mitad de la sala, intento no gritar pero al ver como alguien había pintado dos líneas rojas sobre sus ojos como si fueran lagrimas grito con fuerza.

Neji corrió rápidamente cuando escucho el grito de su prima, seguida de una asustada Hanabi. Cuando llegaron vieron como Hinata intentaba descolgar a su conejo peluche de lo que parecía ser una horca.

"Te vengare Chappy"

Susurro con voz siniestra, algo no estaba bien pensaba Neji, mientras Hanabi se lanzó abrazar a su hermana y consolarla, ambas estaban en un mar de lágrimas.

Quien colgaría un peluche de una manera tan tétrica además de ello, no se supone que Hinata había dejado de dormir con ese peluche.

Luego sonó el timbre de la mansión y una reconocida voz se escuchó, un leve sudor cayó sobre Neji al saber de quien se trataba, los dioses estaban jugando una mala broma y no quería estar en medio de ello, además el también debería alistarse para ir a la academia pronto se graduaría, si organizarse era la excusa perfecta para no estar en mitad de esas dos mujeres.

"¡Kurotsuchi!"

Fue lo que dijo Hinata, se levantó mientras sostenía a su peluche en sus brazos como si se tratara de un caído en batalla, no dijo nada mientras se diría hacia su habitación, seguida de una desconcertada Hanabi.

Cuando llegaron puso al peluche sobre la cama y una manta blanca sobre esta, parecía un funeral se dijo la hermana menor y más cuando vio a su hermana traer dos inciensos para encenderlos.

La madre de ambas Hana, grito para que las niñas se apresuraran. Hanabi miro a su hermana que hizo una breve señal de respeto hacia el peluche.

"Pobre Chappy"

Dijo Hanabi mientras Hinata salía hacia la sala en busca de la vil criminal.

Allá estaba, la falsa estudiante de intercambio que venía a robar a Naruto-kun con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro, y ese repugnante kimono de la Iwagakure.

"Sé que fuiste tú"

La acusación fue directa y clara, la pelinegra intento fingir sorpresa, también intento mostrar algo de desconcierto y hasta hizo un puchero de estar ofendida.

"Que mala eres conmigo Hinata-chan, yo no he hecho nada malo siempre eres tú la que se porta mal conmigo"

Hinata la miro con recelo listo para lanzarse sobre la otra niña hasta que un toque sobre su hombro la detuvo, para observar a su madre sonreírle.

"Kurotsuchi es nuestra invitada, un honor dado por el Hokage que la joven y honorable nieta del Tsuchikage esté con nosotros"

Aunque Hana apoyaba a su hija, ella no iba a ser participe y menos permitir que la guerra entre ellas dos arruinara el día. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida donde vio a los guardias de Iwa esperando, ella no dijo nada pero en verdad no le gustaba ver a los Jōnin de la roca en la entrada de su casa.

Su hija iba atrás mirando con recelo a Kuro-baka como le había llamado durante los últimos días.

"Sé que fuiste tú"

Kurotsuchi sonrió con satisfacción.

"Esta es mi venganza ya que tu maldita rata"

"Conejo"

"¡Es una rata! Se comió a mi Deidara-nissan"

"Te refieres a esa muñeca fea de trapo, lo siento pero mis invocaciones no comen cochinadas"

Un pequeño tic se formó en Kurotsuchi mientras intentaba no estrangular a la Hyuga en esos momentos, la niña podría jugar a ser súper tímida e inocente, pero a ella conocía que detrás de esa cara de ángel había una chica peligrosa.

"Ahora que recuerdo, la última de tus invocaciones que enviaste a la mansión de huéspedes fue delicioso"

La niña se relamió los labios mientras una espantada Hinata intentaba recordar si había perdido alguna de sus invocaciones pero los conejos no siempre regresaban a ella, por lo general los invocaba de lugares cercanos y estos regresaban a su punto de origine por si solos.

"¿Está todo bien?"

Preguntaba Hana al voltear su rostro y ambas niñas sonrieron con fuerza y asintieron. Ella sabía que este iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

Honoka miro el cronometro en su mano con algo de impaciencia, estaban tardando mucho pensaba la mayor de los Uzumaki en esos momentos, se suponía que deberían prepararse para ir a la foto anual de la academia. Una honorable tradición según le habían dicho, ella no comprendía si tenía alguna importancia verdadera. En su opinión solo era la oportunidad perfecta de muchos padres para inflar sus egos por los actos de sus hijos.

El campo de entrenamiento que se había adecuado cerca de la mansión Uzumaki dada a espaldas con un pequeño bosque, lugar perfecto para poner varios obstáculos, la mayoría de ellos explosivos para que los más jóvenes de su clan pudieran entrenar.

El problema es que debieron haber llegado hace tiempo, de seguro deben estar malgastando el tiempo para no tener que ir a la sección fotográfica, era absurdo que estos niños detestaran tanto ponerse presentables ante la comunidad académica.

A quien engañaba ella también detestaba los kimonos y toda esa pompa que los clanes usaban en estos días. Con algo de suerte pronto seria la gradación de Sāra debido a su edad estaba realmente tardía en conformar un equipo Genin, temía que ella no consiguiera avanzar más adelante en su carrera shinobi, pero la niña también había demostrado poco interés en ello, solo parecía enfocarse de corazón y con pasión sobre ayudar a Honoka a revivir la rama Shinken del clan.

Ello le daba alegría pero le preocupaba al mismo tiempo, la rama Shinken era encargada de ritos sacerdotales más que todo, algunos shinobi en épocas antiguas también los llamaban sacerdotes guerreros, pero un miembro de los Shinken no debía entrar en combate salvo que la rama principal estuviera en peligro, ser los guardianes de los oscuros secretos de las máscaras Shinigami era su deber ese era el otro problema, el Hokage le había dicho que había un templo cercano a la mansión, construido por la misma Mito-sama.

Honoka tenía miedo de ir a ese lugar, temía que los dioses de sus ancestros la castigaran por ingresar a una tierra donde no había sido autorizada por una suma sacerdotisa en su ingreso. Pero donde iba a conseguir una, ella en teoría era la Uzumaki más antigua que se tuviera conocimiento y en teoría era una adolecente.

Tal vez Kushina hubiera dejado algún conocimiento atrás en el templo, cuando era niña su madre intento enseñarle lo poco que sabía sobre su clan, cuando supo sobre la existencia de Kushina se comunicó con ella mediante el viejo código de guerra de Uzu, fue una gran noticia que Kushina-sama supiera como responderlo teniendo en cuenta que ella había vivido ya varios años en Konoha.

Pero luego vino el asunto del Kyubi y perdió toda esperanza de revivir su clan, hasta ahora. Se estaban reuniendo los sobrevivientes y tenía esperanzas que una mujer o un anciano, alguien que tuviera la sabiduría necesaria pudiera venir ayudarla o de lo contrario debería ingresar al templo y correr los riesgos que ello implicaba.

Mama decía que las máscaras eran nuestros demonios ocultos. Que habría querido decir con eso.

"¡Vuelve aquí ttebayo!"

Ese grito la hizo regresar a la realidad. Naruto venia claramente molesto mientras una Tayuyá sonriente iba a la delantera, mientras que Sāra iba en tercer lugar y una poco emocionada Karin estaba detrás de todos ellos.

"Eres una tramposa Tayuyá-san"

Ahora era Sāra quien incriminaba a la otra niña. Todos parecían haber tenido una horrible guerra de lodo, se veían realmente mal, se preguntaba cuanta parte del bosque había destruido en esa carrera.

Pero recordó que los había enviado a dar una vuelta, que tenían que organizarse para el evento en la academia, esos mocosos eran un problema cuando se proponían no obedecerla.

Por su parte la acusada Tayuyá responsable de activar todas las trampas explosivas en el camino para tomar una ventaja en la carrera solo se volteo para ver a sus parientes y responderles con un simple insulto con sus manos.

Eso claramente enfureció a Naruto quien comenzó a gritar maldiciones como respuesta, este dio un gran salto para caer sobre Tayuyá, la cual gruño al sentir al niño que la sujetaba con fuerza para que no pudiera moverse.

"Lamento tener que ganar Naruto-sama"

Fueron las palabras de Sāra quien corría de forma apenada pasando sobre Naruto y pisando con fuerza a Tayuyá, pero esta de inmediato se vengó sosteniendo con fuerza su tobillo ocasionando que la joven adolecente del desierto cayera con fuerza al suelo.

Honoka observo toda la escena con cierta irritación, ellos nunca trabajaban juntos pero se enfocó en Karin quien caminaba tranquilamente y dejando un claro espacio para que ninguna de las extremidades de sus primos pudiera atraparla.

Karin era la más lista o ellos eran demasiado idiotas a la hora de competir, aun así Honoka sonrió con cierta nostalgia, se preguntaba si así hubiera sido la vida de todos ellos si su aldea nunca hubiera sido destruida.

Pero prontamente su sonrisa se borró, sintió un fuerte aleteo desde los cielos para ver con cierto interés como un Halcón parecía descender a gran velocidad sobre ellos.

Algo no estaba bien pensó, pero extendió sus manos para que la bestia descargara sus garras sobre ella. Naruto grito con fuerza diciendo que el animal se los iba a comer pero fue rápidamente silenciado por una mirada de Honoka.

En otras ocasiones ella hubiera evitado que un animal salvaje se posara sobre ella, pero este Halcón tenía una máscara sobre lo que debía ser su rostro.

Alguien había atrapado al animal, un Jutsu de posesión pensó Honoka. Solo un Uzumaki con este conocimiento pudo haberlo hecho pero la gran pregunta que tenía en esos momentos era ¿Quién lo hizo? ¡Acaso seria su hermana! No había tenido noticias de ella en mucho tiempo.

"Creo que ese Halcón es feo"

Karin alzo su ceja con algo de intriga por dicho comentario

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No ves que esconde su rostro, porque otra razón lo haría ttebayo"

Tayuyá no le vio gracia al chiste y comenzó a golpear a Naruto el cual no dudo en responder aquel juego.

Honoka ignoro a los niños, trago un poco de saliva para quitar el pergamino en la espalda del ave. Cogidos de guerra de Uzu pensó, controlar a un animal e incluso un shinobi pero no son fáciles desarrollar esas mascaras.

Leyó el pergamino lentamente entendió varias palabras, era Yuna su letra era fea o tal vez peor que la de Naruto.

 _"Encontré a otros Uzumaki"_

 _"Te necesito hermana, emboscada país del arroz, es urgente"_

 _"Una Uchiha está con nosotros, ayuda"_

Honoka volteo, pensó que debería hacer. Enviar a los niños a la academia que fingieran que todo estaba bien. Si eso sería la mejor opción, necesitaba ayuda del Hokage, shinobi de Konoha para ir a rescatar a su gente, pero según las leyes de su clan no debería actuar sin que Naruto lo autorizara, pero si lo hago eso no significa que el niño quera ir, el rubio no es la clase de personas que acepte de buen gusto quedarse atrás.

Debo actuar tal vez a sus espaldas es lo mejor, debo ir a buscar ayuda al clan Uchiha. Necesito ayuda. Fue entonces que sintió en medio de sus pensamientos un fuerte agarrón y vio como Naruto tomaba el pergamino.

 _"¡OH DIOSES NO!"_ fue lo único que pensó en esos momentos.

"Naruto-sama"

El rubio alzo la vista con una gran furia en su rostro "Debemos decirle a Itachi-nii y al viejo, pero debemos ir ya mismo ayudarlos, son familia"

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Lamento la demora en actualizar este capitulo, pero estado ocupado con un nuevo fic, corrigiendo otras historias y tambien en mi universidad hemos entrado en época de exámenes finales

 **Parejas (Confirmadas):**

Naruhina

Sasusaku

ItaIzumi

 **Parejas en Votación: (Comiencen las elecciones, cerrare votaciones en dos capítulos mas adelante o si incluyo otras parejas.)**

Neji X Tenten:

Neji X Karin:

Kiba X Tayuya:

Edad de los personajes e información de ellos:

Sakura: 9 años

Sasuke: 9 años

Lo mismo va para Shikamaru y los demás.

Tenten, Neji, Lee: 10

Uzumaki

Naruto: 9 años

Karin: 9 años

Tayuyá: 10 años

Honoka: 19 años (En el capitulo anterior había puesto que Honoka tenia 16 años pero esto me jodía realmente la cronología para que ella hubiera tenido un contacto real con Kushina, decidí aumentar su edad.)

Ringo: 15 años

Sara: 12 años

Kenshin: 15 años. Personaje traído de Samurai X, vamos todos lo conocen jaja

Shoko: 13 años, este personaje es de manga de Saint seiya.

Morgiana: 15 años, pertenece al anime de Magic

Yuna: 13 años, es la hermana menor de Kenshin hasta el momento es el único persona OC de esta historia. (Este personaje le pertenece a mi amiga Regina Alba Blossom de su fic Tamashi)

Iré agregando y modificando edad con el avanzar de la historia.

Aldea:

 **Iwagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 4/5

Aldeas aliadas: Ishigakure

 **Konohagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 4/5

Población: 5/5

Aldeas aliadas: Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kemurigakure, Takumi no Sato

 **Kumogakure:**

Militar: 5/5

Economía: 5/5

Población: 3/5

Aldeas aliadas: Shimogakure, Yukigakure

 **kirigakure:**

Militar: 4/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: No posee actualmente debido al aislamiento.

 **Sunagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: Konohagakure, Otogakure, Hoshigakure.

 **Glosario de aldeas**

Iwagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas**

Konohagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

Kumogakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes**

Sunagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Arena**

Kirigakure **:** **Aldea Oculta de la Niebla**

Ishigakure: **Aldea Oculta de las Piedras**

Takigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Cascada**

Kemurigakure: **Aldea Oculta del Humo**

Takumi no Sato: **Aldea de los Artesanos**

Shimogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Frío**

Yukigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Nieve**

Otogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Sonido**

Hoshigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Estrella**


	8. Capitulo VII

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos "bla, bla, bla"

Pensamientos _"bla,bla, bla"_

 **Summary:** Es algo corto e impreciso para describir mi lugar en el mundo Shinobi se basa en el poder que mi sangre me confiere aquella que herede de mis ancestros, ese es mi linaje y todos persiguiendo algo que jamás obtendrán. El clan Uzumaki se encuentra al borde de la extinción encontrará las esperanzas en un joven héroe de cabellos dorados.

Capitulo VII

* * *

 **País de la cascada.**

 **Takigakure**

El Shakujō que portaba siete anillos desplegados en su aro superior, fue levantado con algo de dificultad por la joven niña que consiguió hacerlo sonar las siete veces que era requerido, las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a orar en silencio, esperando que la gran sacerdotisa terminara con sus plegarias para que el agua del Héroe pudiera ser extraída del gran árbol.

Desde su fundación la aldea había dependido de esta agua para ser protegida, muchos de sus más habilidosos Shinobi habían muerto para protegerla y también al usarla contra los enemigos de la aldea.

Este era el lugar más sagrado para las personas de Takigakure era el gran árbol que se decía que había sido plantado por el mismo sabio de los seis caminos. Una leyenda popular para muchas naciones, pero para los nativos la consideraban la razón de su existencia, su país estaba lleno de bosques y turbios ríos que cumplían la función de mantener sus aldeas escondidas. Era su más grande protección, solo cuando estas defensas naturales fallaban, era el deber de sus Shinobi defender su tierra.

Pero esto era algo difícil de hacer, las grandes naciones siempre escogían como campo de batalla a las naciones menores, Takigakure tal vez no sobreviviría a un nuevo choque entre las cinco grandes potencias, como hacerlo cuando Iwa y Kumo podrían esta vez tener su mayor enfrentamiento en esta tierra que tanto los había protegido. Solo la alianza con Konoha matenia a tantos enemigos alejados, pero quien sabia por cuanto tiempo.

Ese pensamiento cruzaba por las mentes de los ancianos de Taki, todos ellos aguardaban el fin de la ceremonia y que el agua del héroe fuera recogida. Esta vez mas idas tendrían que ser sacrificadas en su uso.

Tal vez incluso tendrían que usar a la Jinchūriki, pero esa sería su última carta.

La pequeña niña de una semi bronceada que intentaba contener sus nervios en la ceremonia que estaba auspiciando, miles de personas a lo largo del país habían venido solo para observar este importante momento cuando las fuerzas de Taki mostraban su mayor fortaleza, pero también a ver a la gran sacerdotisa de Taki, dar sus oraciones en el nombre de la paz.

Una larga tradición que se había originado incluso mucho antes de la fundación de la aldea Shinobi. Fū era el nombre de esta pequeña quien tenía unos peculiares ojos color naranja, su cabello que llegaba hasta sus hombros era de color verde que había heredado de su madre la anterior sacerdotisa.

Ella no recordaba nada de su progenitora pues se decía que todas las sacerdotisas de Taki morían al cumplir los treinta años, por ello era su deber dar a luz rápidamente a su heredera para que esta siguiera la sagrada tradición continuara, pero también para que fuera la nueva contenedora del Nanabi. Aunque esto último pocos realmente lo sabían.

La niña elevo rápidamente sus plegarias en el pequeño altar que se situaba en las grandes raíces del árbol de Taki. Casi toda la aldea se había construido a su alrededor y también se encontraba protegida por sus enormes ramas.

La gente aplaudió tres veces al terminar las oraciones dando así el final a la ceremonia agradecieron en silencio, pero sin acercarse a la niña, no era correcto hacerlo, tampoco se le debía hablar o preguntarle puesto que se consideraba una persona sagrada. Mirarla a los ojos se consideraba un delito en Taki y el mismo Daimio tenía que agachar levemente su cabeza cuando estaba en su presencia.

Fū permaneció estática enfrente del altar preguntándose qué sentido tenía todo aquello, se imaginaba un mundo fuera de la aldea, con grandes praderas donde podría correr libremente o volar, pero esto último lo tenía extremadamente prohibido. No estaba bien le decían los pocos que tenían autorización para hablar con ella.

Solo suspiro en silencio mientras daba media vuelta y se preparaba para abordar la canoa que la llevaría por el enorme lago que se encontraba en Taki y alimentaba a la gran mayoría de la población de la aldea con sus peces. Tres monjes que siempre la acompañaban le dieron una breve reverencia mientras organizaban la canoa y esperaban que todos los peregrinos se alejaran para que no se atrevieran acercarse a la canoa de la sacerdotisa.

La niña quien solo miraba todo con indiferencia, seguía imaginándose algo distinto a esto. Camino para abordar la canoa y los monjes no le dijeron nada, solo comenzaron a remar hasta que llegaran por los canales de la aldea donde la población se inclinaba ante el paso de la canoa que transportaba a su líder espiritual. Los pescadores se quitaban el sombrero y las madres alzaban a sus hijos.

Pero para Fū todo aquello era carente de sentido, no comprendía y tampoco le importaba nada de eso, solo quería llegar a su prisión, ese viejo templo donde estaría toda su vida, luego un anciano u hombre con suerte la engendraría y ella moriría sin poder conocer a la hija que daría a luz.

Se pregunto incluso a veces si su madre llego amarla, se imaginaba su sonrisa, tal vez serian grandes amigas, sería maravilloso tener alguien que pudiera abrazar.

Sintió un breve golpe y alzo su vista que le indicaba que habían llegado a las orillas del camino que conectaban con el gran templo.

Miro a la pequeña estructura sin darle mucho entusiasmo comenzó a caminar sin importarle que su largo vestido blanco con cintas rojas fuera ensuciado por el frondoso fango.

Que importaba algo de lodo pensó, le darían uno nuevo o hasta tal vez mejor.

En silencio vio como dos Jōnin que portaban la banda de Taki abrían la puerta para que esta pudiera pasar, no dijo nada, ni agradeció porque le abrieran su prisión. Solo asintió en silencio mientras sentía que las puertas se cerraban con fuerza de tras de ella.

Camino por el gran salón que estaba adornado por diversos tapices que recordaban la historia de Takigakure, entre ellos estaba uno que representaba el gran logro de Shibu el bisabuelo de Shibuki quien sería el próximo líder de la aldea.

Su gran logro fue haber robado el Nanabi de Sunagakure, claramente este acto había generado una larga línea de intensas guerras entre ambas aldeas. Ahora eran en teoría aliados ambas de Konoha, pero eso no significaba que habría una paz duradera entre ambas.

Konoha nos impone alianzas, nunca hemos estado en posiciones iguales. Somos más un país vasallo que paga en granos, carne u otros alimentos para que Konoha pueda alimentar su gran maquinaria de guerra.

" **No lo hagas, no pienses demasiado las cosas"**

Fū solo abrió levemente sus ojos al escuchar esa voz, nuevamente el demonio de las siete colas atrapado dentro de ella le estaba reprendiendo. Tal vez ni siquiera fuera un demonio, ella podría ser el monstruo al escuchar esa voz o por ser la persona que tenía un ser tan antiguo como el mismo mundo Shinobi encerrado dentro de ella.

"No es mi culpa, tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar"

Demasiado tiempo, pero una corta vida. Que irónico era todo ello, camino hasta la mesa que se situaba cerca del gran salón para tomar algo de fruta fresca, tenía hambre rara vez podía probar la carne o el pescado, seria insano para ella decían los ancianos.

" **Si tienes tanto tiempo para destruir tu mente con pensamientos no aptos para una niña tan pequeña, entonces entrena, prepárate para ser una Kunoichi así podremos salir de este lugar, ¡No quieres ser libre Fu! Ambas podríamos serlo"**

Fū tomo una manzana y noto que sobre la meza había varios granos dispersos. Alguien había entrado, pero solo conocía a una persona con tan poca educación y que le diera tan poco valor a su propia vida como para ingresar en el gran templo sagrado.

"¡No digas tonterías Nanabi! La grande sacerdotisa de Taki no se le permite portar un arma, como esperas que sea una Kunoichi"

" **¡Tonta! ¡Niña tonta! En verdad crees que solo estoy dentro de ti para que le de suerte a tus plegarias"**

Fū se sorprendió al ver como Nanabi cortaba fuertemente el enlace entre ambas, estaba molesta duraría al menos un mes en silencio antes que se dignara nuevamente a dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando era más pequeña la única persona o cosa en este caso con quien podía hablar era con esta voz, cuando fue creciendo comenzó a entender que no era su amiga imaginaria, si no que se trataba de un ser de gran poder que estaba almacenada en su interior.

Fū no era tonta sabía perfectamente que era un arma. Comenzaba a sospechar también por qué morían las sacerdotisas a determinada edad.

"¡Kakuzu-san!"

Dijo fuertemente mostrando la primera emoción real en varios días al ver al hombre cuyo rostro casi siempre permanecía cubierto de una máscara, con cierta malicia en sus ojos mientras tomaba varias monedas de las ofrendas que dejaban los peregrinos.

"¡Ah eres tú! Por un momento pensé que era alguien importante"

Al escuchar esto inflo de inmediato sus cachetes, porque desde que era una niña siempre había encontrado a este hombre tan fascinante y a la vez tan irritable. El ninja más poderoso de Taki no era más que un avaricioso.

"Kakuzu-san, sabes que no puedes estar en este lugar, te meterás en problemas"

"¿En problemas? Jajaja, aun te falta mucho por crecer pequeña y comprender que no existe nadie en esta aldea que pueda decirme que hacer"

Kakuzu se acercó ante Fu poniendo brevemente sus manos en la cabeza de la niña, este intento no sonreír ante aquel tacto. Pero esa pequeña sonrisa se escapó al sentir como sus cabellos eran salvajemente revueltos.

"¡Te escuche hablando sola!"

"No estaba realmente sola"

Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos, pero solo camino en silencio hasta llegar a una serie de escaleras que conectaban a un gran altar para sentar se en estas.

"Ten cuidado, el Bijū es una criatura muy astuta, intentara ganar tu confianza, luego te traicionara"

"¿Tú los conoces? A los demás Bijū son los monstruos que la gente dice que son"

Kakuzu alzo su mirada hacia la niña, cuantos corazones había robado, cuántas vidas había vivido y en todas ellas esta era la primera vez que una Jinchūriki le hacía tal pregunta. No, tal vez era la primera vez que un ser humano se la hacía.

"Tal vez lo sean, pero cuídate de las personas enana, esos son monstruos aún más peligrosos"

Kakuzu se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no era bueno que la pequeña pudiera ponerlo en tanta incomodidad, debería venderla por una bolsa de oro eso de seguro le daría algo de paz.

Fū intento no mostrar algo de tristeza al darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba sola. Había esperado el regreso de Kakuzu para comentarle muchas cosas, pero claramente no estaba de humor el Shinobi para que la escuchara.

Se acerco a las ofrendas donde tomo una moneda, la hizo girar varias veces hasta que la atrapo con fuerza. Esta comenzó a derretirse lentamente en su mano, no sentía calor, tampoco sentía temor. No le quemaba o le causaba algún daño.

Solo se derretía y Fū miraba con cierta fascinación como un pequeño liquido rojo comenzaba a formarse en su mano.

En el interior de ella, en medio de su gran prisión Chōmei la bestia de las siete colas observaba en silencio, le había tomado cariño a la niña. Tal vez fue por la promesa que le hizo a la madre de esta mientras era arrancada dentro de su antigua prisión para ser encerrada en la recién nacida.

Una práctica que Taki había estado realizando desde que cayó en su posesión.

Que tan bueno era para esta pequeña que las pocas veces que tenía contacto humano era con ese monstruo inmortal de Kakuzu que poseía la moral e integridad de un mercenario.

Tenía que convencerla a de abandonar la aldea, Fū no tiene el estado mental de las antiguas sacerdotisas, va a enloquecer si sigue hablando solo conmigo y con ese tipo.

Ahora esta extraña habilidad que está desarrollando no era algo bueno.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

 **Mansión Uzumaki**

Sabía que pedirle a un niño de nueve años que fue huérfano la gran parte de su infancia que se quedara quieto mientras iban ayudar a otros miembros de su familia, sería un asunto difícil. Pero esto era algo que no estaba preparada para lidiar.

Honoka quien miraba a Naruto el cual seguía desafiándola, a pesar de la fuerte negativa de la pelirroja mayor por llevarlo el niño seguía insistiendo. Al menos esta discusión se realizaba en el interior de la mansión familiar.

También agradecía que las niñas a pesar de lo nerviosas que estaban habían aceptado a regañadientes permanecer en la aldea. Mientras Honoka partía con otros Shinobi de Konoha para ir ayudar, solo esperaba que su hermana estuviera a salvo y fuera cierto que habían encontrado a más Uzumaki.

Sāra había ingresado al salón corriendo seguido por varios Uchiha entre ellos se encontraba Itachi y Shisui, la tensión aumento en esos momentos ante los incesantes gritos de Naruto.

"Tienes que dejarme ir ttebayo"

"Ya hablamos de esto Naruto-sama, no puedo permitir que vaya, tampoco el Hokage lo permitirá"

Rin quien ingreso tiempo después dio un pequeño suspiro, quería ayudar con Naruto, pero en esos momentos tenía unas alteradas Karin y Tayuyá pegadas a sus piernas. Las niñas quienes habían experimentado en el pasado el secuestro por otras naciones aún tenían varias cicatrices psicológicas por esto.

"¡Es mi deber!"

"Tu deber es aguardar, esperar que la misión tenga éxito"

Naruto apretó con fuerza sus puños intentando no contener las lágrimas, no se suponía que s Kekkei Genkai lo volvía una persona extremadamente fuerte.

"¡Soy el líder de este Clan!"

"¡Entonces compórtate como tal!"

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, seguido de una desconcertada Honoka. Nunca antes ella le había gritado y para el pequeño rubio había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien le había hablado de esa manera.

"Dices que algún día deseas ser Hokage, a veces los Kage tienen que tomar decisiones realmente difíciles, enviar amigos y familiares al campo de batalla, lo mismo pasa con algunos clanes su líder es una figura cuya autoridad comienza por creer en los demás"

Shisui había puesto su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño niño. Naruto miro al Uchiha con varias lágrimas y solo asintió e intentaba no llorar.

Honoka intento poner una mano sobre su hombro, pero el rubio se alejó de inmediato corriendo hacia Rin abrazarla con fuerza, para Karin y Tayuyá no les importo compartir las piernas de su guardiana.

Itachi miro la escena y recordó la misma discusión que había tenido con su hermano.

"Debemos partir"

Hablo claramente el heredero de los Uchiha, su amiga, su Izumi era posible que estuviera con vida y necesitaba su ayuda.

Shisui, Honoka junto con Itachi salieron de la mansión portando uniformes Anbu, aunque oficialmente solo Itachi hacia parte de ellos, pero debían hacer todo lo posible para no involucrar a la aldea en esto. Salvo que fuera necesario.

En las afueras Kakashi los estaba esperando.

"Honoka-chan"

La mujer volteo para ver a Naruto seguido de los demás miembros de su clan. Ella les sonrió levemente.

"Te ordeno que traigas a nuestra familia y vuelvas con vida"

Honoka se sorprendió ante esas palabras y camino hasta acercarse a Naruto, donde se arrodillo ante este.

"Así será, Naruto-sama"

* * *

 **Academia Konoha**

La niña de cabellos negros observaba en silencio las cabezas talladas de los Hokage, en especial su mirada estaba enfocada en la del hombre que había sido el Yondaime. Para Kurotsuchi observarlo era difícil sin expresar odio o resentimiento.

"¿Reconoces quiénes son?"

Kurotsuchi volteo la mirada para ver a una mujer de larga caballera negra, tenía una mirada realmente calmada y tranquila, no parecía una persona peligrosa, pero observo el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su vestimenta y la miro con seriedad.

"¡Son los Hokage! Fueron vuestros líderes más importantes"

Mikoto sonrió ante esas palabras, era una niña bien educada, se podría ver que se comportaba según la situación y hacia todo lo posible para no mostrar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Fue criada para estas cosas, era una lástima, una niña de su edad debería estar jugando y creciendo, aprendiendo a ser feliz. No consiguiendo un marido en otra aldea.

En verdad tanto habían fallado los adultos en crear un mejor mundo para las futuras generaciones.

"Mi favorito claramente es el Yondaime, fue el salvador de nuestra gente contra el Kyubi"

Mikoto volteo su rostro para encontrarse con Hana, seguida de su hija Hinata que tomaba a su madre de la mano. No debería sorprenderse de ver a su vieja amiga después de todo todos habían venido a la academia para el evento.

Pero ya comenzaba a susurrarse que los Uzumaki no habían venido y la ausencia del Hokage junto con otros miembros del consejo.

"Tu debes conocer su leyenda, en Iwa su nombre debiste haberlo escuchado desde pequeña"

Mikoto intento no contestarle a su amiga, era cierto que las madres siempre tomaban partido por sus hijas, pero ese comentario pudo ser realmente hiriente para la pequeña niña de Iwa.

"Dicen que fue un gran héroe"

Susurro Kurotsuchi intentando no caer en breves provocaciones.

"¿Tu madre te conto historias de nuestro Hokage?

Hinata había preguntado con inocencia en sus palabras, cuando Kurotsuchi no estaba realmente molestándola, ella quería saber más sobre la niña.

"No recuerdo a mi madre" Le respondió mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de Minato tallado, nadie dijo nada más y Hana decidió llevarse a su hija al interior de la academia. Al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de esas palabras, buscaría a su marido y su hermano los cuales deberían estar con su sobrino Neji.

Mikoto se quedó un poco más tiempo con la niña.

"La guerra hace cosas horribles, tu madre ella murió en la última, ¿No es así?"

Kurotsuchi solo observo la mujer y asintió en silencio. No sabía por que intentaba hablar con ella, pero desde que llego a la aldea había recibido demasiada hostilidad, tal vez sería bueno hablar con alguien.

"Sabes que te quieres casar con el hijo del responsable de la muerte de su madre"

Mikoto le había dicho las palabras fuertemente, sin encubrir nada. Quería saber que esta niña no fuera una amenaza para el hijo de su mejor amiga.

"¡Lo sé!"

Se sorprendió por esa respuesta e intento no mostrarse algo desconcertada por ello, los niños no respondían con tanta madures una pregunta tan delicada.

"¡Entonces dime! ¿Por qué te aceptaste venir a intentar casarte con él?

Una pequeña pero triste sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la niña.

"Para que más niñas no pierdan a sus madres"

Porque su aldea necesitaba esta alianza para enfrentar a Kumogakure. De lo contrario Iwa seguiría cayendo en desgracia, su economía no soportaría un enfrentamiento abierto, el país de la tierra tiene dos Jinchūriki eso había mantenido a sus enemigos lejos de su hogar, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo más lo haría?

Desde la lejanía Hinata observo en silencio ambas mujeres, preguntándose si había dicho algo indebido a la pelinegra, tal vez debería intentar hablar con ella en vez de discutir continuamente. Si Naruto no estuviera en medio de esa conversación.

También se preguntaba dónde estaba el rubio y sus primas, ningún Uzumaki había llegado y Sasuke quien caminaba hacia su madre en esos momentos claramente molesto, daba indicios que algo malo había pasado. Era bueno que los Hyuga se les enseñara de tan jóvenes a leer los estados de ánimo de las personas.

Mikoto observo a la niña en silencio hasta que sintió la presencia de su hijo menor acercándose, tal vez se había calmado un poco luego de que Itachi le hubiera reprendido por su insistencia en ir a la misión para encontrar a Izumi, esperaba que la niña estuviera a salvo.

"Oye no se supone que te diga esto, es mas deber de Honoka-chan o tal vez de Rin, pero los miembros de la rama principal de los Uzumaki por lo general escogen a su pareja de dos maneras, cuando son retados en un combate o porque este eligió a esa persona"

Y conociendo a Naruto quien era una copia fiel de su amiga Kushina, era mas probable que fuera la primera opción, Kushina era también algo ciega con respeto al amor, pobre Minato sufrió tanto intentando invitarla a salir.

Mikoto no le gustaba recordar el pasado por el dolor que generaba, pero de solo pensar en la sorpresa de Kushina cuando fue la ultima en darse cuenta que realmente estaba en una relación con Minato fue algo que le ocasionaba una gran sonrisa. Era una tonta demasiado bondadosa pensó. Eso también explica por que Minato llego incluso a retarla en una pelea, lástima que Kushina no entendió el significado de esto hasta que un divertido Jiraiya le explico todo, claro que después de los pequeños tropiezos entre ambos la relación entre Minato y Kushina realmente fue algo envidiable.

* * *

 **País del sonido**

Izumi comenzó a despertarse fuertemente adolorida, sintiéndose desconcertada sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Algo malo había pasado, pero no recordaba con exactitud fue solo cuando comenzó a sentir su vista borrosa que llevo su mano a su rostro y sintió la venda que cubría parte de su rostro.

Era cierto había sido emboscada, su equipo, sus compañeros varios de ellos habían muerto, se preguntaba si habían escapado. Pero los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir con más intensidad comenzando también a recordar a las personas que la habían encontrado.

"Veo que despertaste"

Izumi volteo la vista para encontrarse con la jovencita de cabellos rojos, nunca en su vida pensó encontrar a otros Uzumaki, esto debía ser sorprendente, pero recordó también que no era precisamente su invitada.

Era su rehén hasta que comprobaran que Konoha era amigable hacia ellos, pero al menos habían tratado sus heridas. Lo que era una misión de un par de días se había convertido realmente en una serie de eventos inesperados.

Su ojo, en verdad había perdido uno de sus Sharingan el consejo la iba a castigar por esto, nunca antes había sucedido algo como esto, claro que eso en gran parte a que solo se conocía un trasplante de Sharingan con éxito y ese era el de Kakashi-senpai.

Pero había sido ese hombre, estaba segura que fue ese peligroso criminal que había conseguido arrebatárselo. Tenia que regresar pronto a la aldea e informarle al Hokage que Orochimaru estaba con vida.

"Debes tomártelo con calma, podrían volverse abrir las heridas"

Izumi alzo su vista para encontrar esos cabellos rojos observándola, tenia un hermoso rostro lo aceptaba, pero no le agradaba mucho que fuera vista como rehén.

"¡Eres Yuna, no es así!"

La pequeña se rio un poco y se sintió a su lado, le entrego una hogaza de pan e Izumi lo acepto en silencio, mientras intentaba comer algo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

Yuna suspiro mientras intentaba hacer la cuenta, pero eso sería algo difícil, estaban en lo que parecía ser una aldea abandonada del país de arroz, aunque ahora se habían enterado que el Daimio había cambiado el nombre al país del sonido, debido a su nueva aldea Shinobi.

"Unos tres días"

Izumi guardo silencio mientras veía un vaso con agua, poco le importo el olor que salía de esta y comenzó a beber, estaba demasiado cansada y agotada.

"¿Nuestra situación actual?"

Yuna cambió su rostro a uno de total preocupación habían encontrado esta aldea para descansar, pero era difícil saber cómo saldrían de esta.

"¡Están mala!"

"Algo nos ha estado persiguiendo Izumi-san, luego de que te desmayaras nos encontramos con escuadrones de reconocimiento de Otogakure, pero estaban cazando a alguien o algo"

Izumi se sentía realmente incomoda con esta conversión, a que se refería con que estaban detrás de algo, acaso seria Orochimaru que venia por su ojo faltante.

"Era un…"

Yuna intentaba buscar la manera de describir aquel monstruo, pero era sencillamente difícil de creer que alguien así existiera.

"Era un ser inmortal, su existencia es una clara violación a las leyes naturales de este mundo"

Ambas mujeres voltearon sus rostros para encontrarse con una mujer de cabellos cortos, era pelirroja con una mirada algo infantil pero el ceño fruncido en este momento daba una sensación contraria. Traía consigo una armadura que le recordaba a los libros de historia de la academia, muy parecía a los samuráis salvo por lo corta que era.

"Ella es Shoko Uzumaki"

La recién nombrada solo inclino levemente su postura en señal de respeto, llevaba una larga katana atada a su cintura. Acaso sería un samurái, aunque escucho historias sobre los Uzumaki y sus creencias en el bushido no pensó que fuera algo real.

Pero Fugaku-sama le había dicho una vez que debido a su aislamiento los Uzumaki habían desarrollado un estilo muy peculiar de dividir sus estilos de lucha.

"¿Dijiste algo inmortal? ¿Estas bromeando no es así?

Ambas mujeres Uzumaki se miraron e intercambiaron una breve mirada, no sabían como explicar eso sin parecer un par de lunáticas.

"Ojalá fuera una mentira Uchiha-san, pero debes creernos cuando le decimos que nunca antes habíamos visto algo así"

Izumi guardo silencio, como era posible que alguien pudiera simplemente no morir, eso no tenia ninguna lógica. Al menos por ahora estaban a salvo, debería pedir ayuda a Konoha debería ser lo más importante por ahora.

"Debemos mandar un mensaje a Konoha"

"Ya lo hice, envié un mensaje urgente a mi hermana Honoka, lo ultimo que supe de ella es que se encontraba en la aldea"

Izumi miro con intriga a la jovencita. Entonces ya habían Uzumaki en Konoha aparte de Naruto.

"¿Pensé que tu hermano era Kenshin?"

"Es mas como una muestra de aprecio por cuidar de mi, mi hermana Honoka es mi hermana de sangre, Kenshin es mas como una señal de respeto"

Shoko observo la pequeña conversación entre ambas Kunoichi, era bueno que despejaran sus mentes, la Uchiha algo herida ahora que se había despertado podría ser de mayor ayuda para el enemigo que estaban enfrentando.

Las tres mujeres se pusieron alerta, para ver entrar a dos personas más, uno de ellos era el único varón del grupo. Tenia un largo cabello rojo atado en forma de cola de caballo, tenia una katana y tenía puesto un ridículo kimono en opinión de Izumi, lo más llamativo era la cicatriz de su rostro. La otra persona Izumi la reconoció de inmediato, fue una de las dos chicas que la habían encontrado primero, era Morgiana.

"Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor"

El sujeto saludo amablemente mientras que su acompañante solo dejaba caer unos cuantos troncos para preparar una fogata.

"Solo debemos esperar la ayuda de Konoha"

"Es demasiado riesgoso Shoko, tal vez lo mejor es intentar ir a Konoha, es posible que ni la ayuda llegue"

La discusión comenzó entre ellas, pero los demás tenían opiniones muy parecidas, lo cierto es que era difícil moverse siendo perseguidos por un enemigo al que nunca antes habían enfrentado.

"¡Este enemigo, llevaba alguna banda de alguna aldea Shinobi!"

"Era difícil de descifrar, pero creo que era de Amegakure"

Shoko fue la primera en decirlo, pero no parecía muy convencida sobre esa información, miro a los demás en busca de alguna opinión, pero solo se guardo silencio, hasta que una despreocupada Morgiana terminaba de encender el fuego volteaba a mirarlos.

"Era de Yugakure y por sus palabras lo catalogaría como un extremista religioso, es un sectario"

Izumi fue la que mas se enfoco en esta información, las palabras de Morgiana le daban mas confianza estaba demasiado segura de lo que estaba diciendo, pero era igualmente malo. Nunca escucho algo como esto, hasta ahora.

"¿está segura de ello?"

Ella solo asintió en silencio, mientras tomaba algo del pan que estaba disponible para consumirlo.

"Aunque no lo parezca Morgiana es una persona que tiene muchos conocimientos sobre las aldeas"

Yuna fue quien dio el elogio, pero la chica estaba mas concentrada en sus alimentos que en aceptar sus palabras.

Kenshin apretó con fuerza su Katana, al igual que Shoko sintieron una presencia peligrosa acercándose.

"¡Esta aquí!"

Todos asintieron rápidamente, se levantaron y sentían como la parte trasera de la cabaña explotaba, todos saltaron por instinto e Izumi intento activar su Sharingan, pero tenía poco chakra para poder mantenerlo.

"¡Todos ustedes serán grandes sacrificios para el gran dios Jashin"

Shoko dio un paso adelante desenvainando su Katana. Solo Kenshin portaba otra, Izumi saco un kunai acto que fue seguido por Morgiana, pero Yuna tomo lo que parecía ser una extraña mascara, le recordaba las mascaras usadas por los escuadrones Anbu, solo que estaba parecía estar riéndose. Le recordó a las mascaras ocultas en el antiguo templo cercano a Konoha.

"Jajaja, en verdad creen que el gran dios Jashin permitirá que sus inútiles armas me puedan afectar"

"Lo sentimos, pero los Uzumaki solo adoramos a la gran diosa Shinigami creemos en el equilibrio de la vida y la muerte, por lo tanto algo como la inmortalidad es una herejía ante nuestras creencias"

La Katana fue cubierta rápidamente con un chakra rojizo.

Enfrente de ellos estaba un sonriente Hidan.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Lamento la demora en actualizar este capitulo, pero el mundial me secuestro junto con otras historias. Esto es un fic enfocado principalmente en los Uzumaki, su historia, etc. Quienes han leído mis historias saben que no me gusta mucho los personajes nivel dios, intentare que haya un equilibrio entre habilidades.

Yo había anunciado hace varios capítulos que iba a tomar unos personajes de otras series de anime o manga para ser introducidos claramente su historia es adecuada al mundo de Naruto. Solo Yuna es un pj OC y creo que seria el único.

Aparte de Kenshin que es de Samurai X, Morgiana de Magic, Shoko de Saint Seiya, la unica otra persona que incluiría seria de Rias de High School DXD.

Les traje un pequeño abre bocas de la historia de Fu, todos los Biju y sus contenedores tendran una importante participacion en este fic, tambien narrare pequeñas historias de las distintas aldeas, eso para que cuando lleguen los examenes Chunnin se tenga una idea general de los participantes.

Akatsuki: No existe en este AU como la organización de Madara, habrá villanos ya he dado pistas sobre ello. Pero es un fic mas enfocado entre las aldeas y la verdad creo que ellos siempre sean los villanos en la mayoría de fic es algo que cansa y aburre. Pero solo es mi opinión. Madara podría o no aparecer.

 **Parejas (Confirmadas):**

Naruhina

Sasusaku

ItaIzumi

Gaamatsu

 **Parejas en Votación: (Reglas importantes de las votaciones, puedes votar distintas parejas que no incluyan el mismo personaje ejemplo: NejiX... y KibaX...)**

Neji X Tenten: 3 Votos

Neji X Karin: 3 Votos

Kiba X Tayuya: 2 Votos

Parejas propuestas

Lee X Tenten: 1 voto

Neji X Ino: 1 Voto

Edad de los personajes e información de ellos:

Fu: 9 años

Naruto: 9 años

Karin: 9 años

Tayuyá: 10 años

Honoka: 19 años (lamentablemente la edad de Honoka es donde mas me he equivocado intentando darle un equlibrio para que tenga logica que haya conocido a Kushina)

Ringo: 15 años

Sara: 12 años

Kenshin: 15 años. Personaje traído de Samurai X, vamos todos lo conocen jaja

Shoko: 13 años, este personaje es de manga de Saint seiya.

Morgiana: 15 años, pertenece al anime de Magic

Yuna: 13 años (Este personaje le pertenece a mi amiga Regina Alba Blossom de su fic Tamashi)

Iré agregando y modificando edad con el avanzar de la historia.

Clan Uzumaki:

Amatsuhito: Rama principal del Clan Uzumaki.

shinken: Rama espiritual

Niwaban: Rama Shinobi

Bushi: Rama Samurai

Aldea:

 **Iwagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 4/5

Aldeas aliadas: Ishigakure

 **Konohagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 4/5

Población: 5/5

Aldeas aliadas: Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kemurigakure, Takumi no Sato

 **Kumogakure:**

Militar: 5/5

Economía: 5/5

Población: 3/5

Aldeas aliadas: Shimogakure, Yukigakure

 **kirigakure:**

Militar: 4/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: No posee actualmente debido al aislamiento.

 **Sunagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: Konohagakure, Otogakure, Hoshigakure.

 **Glosario de aldeas**

Iwagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas**

Konohagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

Kumogakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes**

Sunagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Arena**

Kirigakure **:** **Aldea Oculta de la Niebla**

Ishigakure: **Aldea Oculta de las Piedras**

Takigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Cascada**

Kemurigakure: **Aldea Oculta del Humo**

Takumi no Sato: **Aldea de los Artesanos**

Shimogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Frío**

Yukigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Nieve**

Otogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Sonido**

Hoshigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Estrella**


	9. Capitulo VIII

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente, junto con la trama, técnicas etc...

Diálogos "bla, bla, bla"

Pensamientos _"bla,bla, bla"_

 **Summary:** Es algo corto e impreciso para describir mi lugar en el mundo Shinobi se basa en el poder que mi sangre me confiere aquella que herede de mis ancestros, ese es mi linaje y todos persiguiendo algo que jamás obtendrán. El clan Uzumaki se encuentra al borde de la extinción encontrará las esperanzas en un joven héroe de cabellos dorados.

Capitulo VIII

 **País del sonido**

La fuerte explosión resonó por toda la aldea abandonada, mientras varias siluetas saltaban huyendo de la pequeña cabaña que se caía en pedazos debido al choque entre los ataques, entre las siluetas resalto un hombre de cabello blanco y una mirada llena de locura.

Hidan alzo su guadaña con claras intenciones de atacar a sus oponentes, pero fue detenido por la estocada proveniente de la Katana que tenía un fuerte chakra rojo recubriéndola, Shoko quien miraba directamente al creyente de las palabras de Jashin.

"¡Ven maldita zorra te voy a rebanar!"

Shoko se alejó rápidamente cuando vio como un círculo rojo se dibujaba bajo sus pies, fuera lo que fuera no podía permitir quedarse atrapada en este.

A lo lejos Izumi intentaba mantener su atención sobre su enemigo, pero su falta de chakra y lo reciente de sus heridas eran claramente un impedimento para que pudiera ayudar a los Uzumaki, pero realmente no sabía que podrían hacer contra ese tipo, parecía desprender un aura maligna que nunca antes había visto en alguna persona, no salvo en alguien, un instinto asesino que le recordaba en cierta y baja medida a Orochimaru.

"Quédate detrás de mi Izumi-san"

"Lamento ser de poca ayuda en estos momentos"

Izumi miro con arrepentimiento mientras Yuna solo sonreía aun sosteniendo la máscara de Shinigami entre sus dedos, usar la máscara debería ser la última alternativa en su opinión.

Kenshin se abalanzo con su katana desenvainada y sonrió cuando hizo un corte limpio sobre el hombro de Hidan, pero este solo comenzó a reírse con fuerza mientras movía su guadaña con fuerza ocasionando que una fuerte ráfaga de viento se levantara obligando a los dos espadachines de grupo alejarse para cubrirse de los fragmentos que le eran arrojados.

"Yōton: Kagandan"

Izumi sintió un fuerte movimiento en la tierra que comenzaba a levantarse, se alejó rápidamente, mientras observo que Morgiana golpeaba con fuerza el suelo usando sus piernas consiguiendo que una gran bola de lava ardiendo surgiera y la chica la golpeaba con fuerza como si se tratara de una pelota directamente hacia su oponente.

Pero Hidan sonrió clavo su Guadaña en el suelo y sostuvo la gran roca hirviendo con sus manos como si poco daño le pudiera ocasionar, pero el olor a su carne ardiendo y el humo que este desprendía de cómo se derretían sus tejidos indicaba otra cosa, pero él no sentía dolor alguno, solo un inminente sentimiento de placer que lo embriagaba.

"¡Imposible!"

Susurro Morgiana al ver como su mayor ataque era destruido entre las manos de aquel extraño sujeto, aunque confirmaba sus sospechas que pertenecía a la aldea de Yugakure al notar su banda en su cuello, pero cuando fue sirvienta de los nobles jamás llego a escuchar sobre un tipo con semejantes habilidades, acaso sería posible que este tipo en verdad fuera inmortal.

"¡No te distraigas Morgiana!"

El grito de Shoko la despertó y esta salto rápidamente al ver como Hidan estuvo a punto de cortarla con su guadaña, el hombre comenzó a molestarse claramente al ver que no conseguía seccionar alguno de sus oponentes, se movilizo rápidamente y Shoko nuevamente cruzo su katana junto con su ataque.

"Tu otra vez mocosa, deberías dejarte matar, serias un glorioso sacrificio hacia el único gran dios Jashin"

Shoko gruño por lo bajo mientras intentaba mantener su fuerza, pero era difícil puesto que era superada con facilidad.

"Tu dios es falso, para mi pueblo solo la gran Diosa Shinigami tiene cavidad en este mundo"

Izumi miraba perpleja la discusión filosófica que se había desatado entre ambos combatientes, era como una lucha entre dos extremistas sectarios, no podía creerlo, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para enfocarse en eso.

Enfoco su poco chakra intentando reunirlo para un Jutsu que pudiera darles algo de tiempo. Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo, aunque esta técnica no era algo que le agradaba realizar, se perdono a si misma por lo que iba hacer.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Una pequeña docena de cuervos negros surgieron entre el humo blanco de la invocación, Izumi intento contener su desgaste ante esa invocación y comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos rápidos.

Los cuervos comenzaron a rodear a Hidan rápidamente este no les dio importancia alguna en su momento, aunque alcanzo a notar algo llamativo en las patas de los animales, como una especie de papel pegado a estas.

Esos eran sellos explosivos y Hidan maldijo con fuerza.

"Ninpō: Gisei karasu"

Los cuervos rápidamente se abalanzaron hacia Hidan el cual intento cortar los cuervos, pero fue poco útil cuando los cuervos eran cortados estos explotaban o de lo contrario chocarían directamente contra su cuerpo y ocasionaban igualmente otra explosión.

Ante esta situación los Uzumaki se retiraron, tomaron por los hombros a Izumi para ayudarla al ver como la Uchiha comenzaba a debilitarse nuevamente.

"Si podías hacer eso desde el inicio…"

Pero Morgiana se detuvo al ver como Izumi Uchiha quedaba inconsciente sobre la espalda de Yuna, era obvio que la Uchiha se encontraba ahora sin chakra, aunque quisieran ellos serían incapaces realmente de dejarla atrás, así que solo guardaron silencio mientras se retiraban rápidamente sin voltear a ver atrás.

"¿Crees que eso lo detendrá?"

"No"

Dijo secamente Kenshin mientras, tomaba la delantera del grupo que comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudieran, quien sabía si en verdad conseguirían incluso perderlo.

Pero la respuesta llego rápido Shoko salto rápidamente al ver como un gran árbol caía cerca, Hidan apareció con varios rastros de quemadura a lo largo y ancho de su piel, pero su sonrisa permanecía totalmente intacta.

"¿creen en verdad que podrán escapar?"

Hidan alzo su guadaña chocándola contra la tierra, todos alcanzaron a saltar al ver como la tierra se resquebrajaba bajo sus pies, el hombre solo se reía con fuerza al ver que había conseguido separar al grupo, rápidamente fue directo hacia Yuna quien sostenía a Izumi sobre su espalda.

"¡Muere!"

Yuna apretó con fuerza a Izumi en un intento desesperado por protegerla, pero sabía que eso sería inútil tal vez debería soltar a la Uchiha y usar la máscara que llevaba en su cintura, pero no tenía tiempo para reaccionar fue tarde pensó, hasta que una fuego negro se originó entre la ambos, Hidan retrocedió rápidamente mientras veía a la persona que había intervenido, tenía una máscara Shinobi, más específicamente del escuadrón Anbu, a su lado venían otros tres individuos, pero lo más llamativo era ese Sharingan.

Nunca antes había visto algo así, aunque aceptaba Yuna que hasta ahora el único Sharingan que había presenciado fue el de Izumi.

"¿Que mierda quieren ustedes? Estoy en algo importante acaso no ven"

Itachi salto delante de Yuna mientras que la pelirroja con la máscara, Honoka saltaba hacia su hermana, dejando caer la máscara a un lado.

Ambas hermanas se vieron y abrazaron con fuerza e intentaba no lastimar a Izumi.

"Todos los que se interpongan en el camino del gran dios Jashin y sus ofrendas deben morir"

Itachi quito su máscara levemente dejando ver claramente su Mangekyō Sharingan, Hidan retrocedió levemente mientras gruñía por lo bajo, comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta que pudo introducirse en el bosque y comenzar a correr.

"¡Iremos tras él!"

Shisui y Kakashi comenzaron a perseguir a Hidan el cual al verse siendo cazado intento ocasionar caos al derribar varios árboles, mientras eso sucedía Itachi camino levemente hacia Honoka que sostenía a su hermana e Izumi entre su abrazo, claramente Izumi restaba en esa reunión.

Itachi la tomo y sonrió levemente al verla, se alegraba de ver que estaba bien. Izumi alcanzo abrir levemente su ojo y cuando miro quien la sostenía soltó un par de lágrimas.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto…"

Comenzó a repetir mientras tomaba las ropas de Itachi con fuerza y este no comprendía por que se disculpaba hasta que estudio más de cerca el rostro de Izumi, entonces se dio cuenta y algo dentro de él, se llenó de furia en esos momentos.

Alguien le había robado el ojo a Izumi, su Sharingan.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

 **Zona de entrenamiento**

La mujer observo con inquieto mientras su hija caía al suelo debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido, intento ocultar sus emociones, pero poco servían, sabia que su padre era un hombre demasiado estricto, pero no esperaba que su pequeña Tenten mostrara tanta emoción cuando se le propuso el entrenamiento.

Intento no intervenir y mas ante la presencia de dos mujeres que eran miembros del consejo de ancianos del Clan Shimura ya era malo que ella había sido expulsada del clan e intervenir seria realmente peor, tenia las esperanzas que su pequeña Tenten fuera aceptada dentro de los estándares del clan.

Eso la convertiría en heredera pensó con preocupación, era su madre después de todo y su padre Danzo era un hombre tan poco tolerante o paciente.

Entonces sintió una presencia amable acercándose y sonrió levemente ante la persona más respectada de toda la aldea, el Hokage estaba presente pero su mirada era ansiosa, algo no estaba bien.

"Espero no interrumpir"

 **Mingde la madre de Tenten asintió en silencio en señal de que todo estaba bien, la presencia de Hokage inmediatamente ocasiono que la practica se detuviera, las mujeres ancianas intentaron no mostrar su molestia por la interrupción de la demostración, aunque Danzo quería también decir que esto era un asunto privado la mirada de Hiruzen lo detuvo.**

Algo no estaba bien, eso era claro. Tenten recibió la autorización e intento correr hacia su madre, pero el dolor era fuerte para ella, intento no mostrarse adolorida o molesta. Por ello cuando estuvo frente de su madre sonrió amablemente mientras fingía y mentía sobre como se había divertido en el entrenamiento con su abuelo.

El abuelo que hasta hace unos minutos la había sujetado del tobillo y golpeado contra todo lo que pudiera debido a su descuido había sido ajusticiada.

No le gustaba, pero entendía que si era aceptada dentro del clan ella y su madre tendrían mejores oportunidades en su vida, además de eso con la muerte de su padre poco podría opinar.

Danzo camino lejos de su hija y nieta, tenía asuntos más importantes en su opinión, junto con el Hokage caminaron en silencio hasta que ambos sintieron que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos de cualquiera que los pudiera escuchar.

"¿Qué ocurre?" 

Pregunto con impaciencia, el viejo halcón de guerra mientras Hiruzen pensaba en la situación, era difícil de explicar asi que fue directo al asunto.

"Tenemos noticias que otro grupo de Uzumaki fue encontrado"

Pero Danzo no sonrió ante las noticias, no iban a venir a buscarlo por este asunto, aunque la noticia era hasta cierto punto emocionante era algo que se pudiera decir tranquilamente en la reunión matutina del consejo.

"Pero…"

Hiruzen intento contener su propia ira interior puesto que nunca en la aldea se había reportado un caso como este, la perdida de algo tan importante y único, en manos de un enemigo tan peligroso.

"Encontraron junto con ellos una sobreviviente de un equipo que se había reportado como desaparecidos varios de sus miembros, realmente pensábamos que ya estaban muertos, pero parece que una integrante del escuadrón sobrevivió" 

Cuando a Danzo se le había informado que de los integrantes de un escuadrón completo la única persona que habían encontrado había sido Kabuto, supo que algo andaba mal y algo en su interior le decía que las cosas estaban peores.

"Encontraron a Izumi Uchiha, pero uno de sus ojos había sido arrebatado"

"El Sharingan" 

Dijo Danzo con la voz helada en esos momentos, intento no llevar su mano sana a su brazo vendado, esto era realmente malo pensó mientras comenzaba a organizar sus pensamientos, solo conocía a un individuo con el conocimiento de robar un Sharingan y poder conseguir que este fuera implantado.

Bueno dos teniendo en cuenta el conocimiento medico de Rin quien había hecho el milagro con el ojo de Kakashi, pero la otra persona era Orochimaru un enemigo de la aldea, al igual que una de sus mayores fuentes de espionaje.

La maldita serpiente había actuado a sus espaldas. Solo Orochimaru sabia el oscuro secreto que guardaba bajo sus vendas.

Sintió que la ira le embriagaba en esos momentos, pero no podía darse el lujo que sus sentimientos lo descubrieran.

"Entiendo, debemos hacer todo lo posible para recuperar o destruir, sobre el asunto no podemos permitir que se conozca, hay que ocultar esto o las demás aldeas comenzaran una cacería de ojos, sobre los Uzumaki asegúrate que no difundan la noticia incluso de los otros miembros del clan que no sepan sobre esto"

Hiruzen asintió, lo mejor por ahora era reportar que se había perdido durante una batalla, era lo mejor también por la seguridad de Izumi dentro del mismo clan Uchiha, claramente tendría que notificarles a los líderes, pero ellos sabrían y estarían de acuerdo en manejar el asunto debido a su orgullo y prestigio bajo cuerda.

Hiruzen estaba a punto de retirarse cuando recordó otro dato importante.

"Es cierto, se notificó que se encontró con un extraño oponente, segundo el primer informe que se envió hablaban de un hombre inmortal"

"¿Inmortal dices?"

Hiruzen no se dio cuenta en esos momentos del intento en vano de Danzo por sonreír, algo bueno acaban de decirle, para el viejo halcón de guerra y líder de la organización raíz esta pequeña misión de recuperación tenia algo bueno que darle.

Inmortalidad debería mandar pronto a buscar a esa persona, desvelar sus secretos.

"Es interesante pero poco creíble, aun así, esperare el informe en mi oficina"

Mintió Danzo mientras se retiraba, quien iba a pensar que los Uzumaki iban encontrar algo tan importante y fascinante, siempre pensó que la suerte estaba de su lado, tenía que caminar rápido para enviar un equipo para la captura de este sujeto.

Hiruzen miro de reojo a su viejo amigo, tal vez había cometido un error en volver a confiar en Danzo, aunque por ahora iba a creer en su amigo, esperaba nunca tener que arrepentirse de tener fe en este.

 **Afueras de Konohagakure**

Una mujer pelirroja que portaba dos espadas en su cintura traía consigo una sonrisa divertida al observar la gran muralla de Konoha, había dejado caer al suelo una banda con el símbolo de Kirigakure rayado a la mitad, poco le importaba este era el pasado.

Ahora camino emocionada para saber que futuro le aguardaba, mentiras o no, engaños de Konoha o sin ellos, ella era una sobreviviente e iba a divertirse, además no iba sola otra mujer de cabello rojo le acompaña, parecía algo tímida, pero había visto en los mares de Kiri lo que era capaz de hacer luego de que la encontró.

La otra mujer de cabellos rojos dejo caer una banda también, pero esta tenía el símbolo de una flor de loto. Que importaba para ambas se dijeron mientras caminaban en silencio.

Los guardias le vieron desde lo lejano debido a sus cabellos, no tuvieron mucho que adivinar su procedencia después de los últimos eventos se sorprenderían si estas personas dejaran de llegar.

"No estoy segura de esto Ringo"

Pero la mujer mayor solo se rio con fuerza, los temores eran algo inevitables.

"Solo disfruta el viaje Rias, solo disfrutarlo"

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Lamento la demora en actualizar, estoy en un periodo que mis ideas para los fic de Naruto han sido escasas, aunque no mis intenciones y deseos de actualizar, es un capitulo corto realmente lo siento. Tuvimos una breve batalla.

Tenten tendra una historia en este fic OC, pero era necesario por que quiero darle mas adelante un papel de mucha importancia.

Yo había anunciado hace varios capítulos que iba a tomar unos personajes de otras series de anime o manga para ser introducidos claramente su historia es adecuada al mundo de Naruto. Solo Yuna es un pj OC y creo que seria el único.

Todos los Uzumaki se han reunido por fin, los sobrevivientes al menos directos. Tendremos un breve salto del tiempo por que es tiempo que nos enfoquemos principalmente en Naruto, sobre todo que comience su vida como Shinobi y las aventuras del equipo siete, sobre todo en un mundo llamado a la guerra entre aldeas como cambiaran las cosas.

Jutsus:

Yōton: Kagandan (Elemento Lava: Bala de Roca Ardiente)

Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)

Ninpō: Gisei karasu (Arte ninja: Cuervo de sacrificio)

 **Parejas (Confirmadas):**

Naruhina

Sasusaku

ItaIzumi

Gaamatsu

 **Parejas en Votación: (Reglas importantes de las votaciones, puedes votar distintas parejas que no incluyan el mismo personaje ejemplo: NejiX... y KibaX...)**

Neji X Tenten: 4 Votos

Neji X Karin: 3 Votos

Kiba X Tayuya: 2 Votos

Lee X Tenten: 1 voto

Neji X Ino: 1 Voto

Edad de los personajes e información de ellos:

Fu: 9 años

Naruto: 9 años

Karin: 9 años

Tayuyá: 10 años

Honoka: 19 años (lamentablemente la edad de Honoka es donde mas me he equivocado intentando darle un equlibrio para que tenga logica que haya conocido a Kushina)

Ringo: 15 años

Sara: 12 años

Kenshin: 15 años. Personaje traído de Samurai X, vamos todos lo conocen jaja

Shoko: 13 años, este personaje es de manga de Saint seiya.

Morgiana: 15 años, pertenece al anime de Magic

Rias: 12 años, pertenece al anime High School DXD.

Yuna: 13 años (Este personaje le pertenece a mi amiga Regina Alba Blossom de su fic Tamashi)

Iré agregando y modificando edad con el avanzar de la historia.

Clan Uzumaki:

Amatsuhito: Rama principal del Clan Uzumaki.

shinken: Rama espiritual

Niwaban: Rama Shinobi

Bushi: Rama Samurai

Aldea:

 **Iwagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 4/5

Aldeas aliadas: Ishigakure

 **Konohagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 4/5

Población: 5/5

Aldeas aliadas: Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kemurigakure, Takumi no Sato

 **Kumogakure:**

Militar: 5/5

Economía: 5/5

Población: 3/5

Aldeas aliadas: Shimogakure, Yukigakure

 **kirigakure:**

Militar: 4/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: No posee actualmente debido al aislamiento.

 **Sunagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: Konohagakure, Otogakure, Hoshigakure.

 **Glosario de aldeas**

Iwagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas**

Konohagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

Kumogakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes**

Sunagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Arena**

Kirigakure **:** **Aldea Oculta de la Niebla**

Ishigakure: **Aldea Oculta de las Piedras**

Takigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Cascada**

Kemurigakure: **Aldea Oculta del Humo**

Takumi no Sato: **Aldea de los Artesanos**

Shimogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Frío**

Yukigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Nieve**

Otogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Sonido**

Hoshigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Estrella**


	10. Capitulo IX

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente, junto con la trama, técnicas etc...

Diálogos "bla, bla, bla"

Pensamientos _"bla,bla, bla"_

 **Summary:** Es algo corto e impreciso para describir mi lugar en el mundo Shinobi se basa en el poder que mi sangre me confiere aquella que herede de mis ancestros, ese es mi linaje y todos persiguiendo algo que jamás obtendrán. El clan Uzumaki se encuentra al borde de la extinción encontrará las esperanzas en un joven héroe de cabellos dorados.

Capitulo IX

 **Konohagakure**

Ino nunca fue una gran fanática de las clases de Taijutsu, no por que fuera una mala estudiante, es solo que el Clan Yamanaka tenia su propio entrenamiento en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sus pensamientos solo estaban enfocados realmente fue en los recientes rumores que había escuchado en su hogar, sobre los acontecimientos recientes.

No es que disfrutara espiar a su padre, realmente se sentía mal por ello, pero tenia un impulso a veces de poner demasiada atención a lo que este decía y claramente ella no debía saber.

Últimamente no pasaba nada interesante en la academia, se preguntaba si podría organizar una breve competencia entre sus compañeros, además no esperaba que algo pudiera salir realmente mal.

Ya consiguió convencer a las demás clases esa mañana cuando ingresaba a la Academia cuando hablo con sus representantes, no creía que fuera difícil convencer a su grupo.

Espero hasta que finalizaran las clases cuando todos se estuvieran reuniendo en los patios para marchar hacia sus casas, y fue cuando vio a sus amigos que como siempre se reunirían una última vez para despedirse, las ideas comenzaron a generarse en sus pensamientos.

"Ya escucharon el ultimo rumor"

Dijo con diversión, ocasionando que todos le miraran con intriga, aunque unos intentaban no parecer muy impresionados o interesados sobre que Ino tuviera un nuevo chisme.

"¿De que estas hablando Ino?"  
Su mejor amiga le pregunto, Sakura le miraba con algo de recelo, ella mejor que nadie terminaba siempre envuelto en los líos que Ino ocasionaba cuando abría la boca y convencía a sus compañeros de seguirla.

"Jejeje, veras mi pequeña Sakura, hace unos días y se de muy buena fuente que hace unos pocos días hubo un combate cerca de la aldea"

Ahora si tenía la atención total de todo el grupo, fue Naruto quien parecía mas emocionado, el chico le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con una nueva aventura o escuchar sobre alguna, por otra parte, Shikamaru le estaba dando una breve mirada de advertencia, intentando dejarle bien en claro que tuviera cuidado con lo que iba a decir, pero como siempre Ino decidió ignorarlo.

"¿Combates?"

Pregunto Hinata con algo de temor en su voz, mientras Kurotsuchi quien era en teoría la estudiante de intercambio de Iwa, parecía contener una gran sonrisa, claramente Ino se dio cuenta que ella serviría para convencer rápidamente a todo el grupo.

"Así es, dicen que misteriosos Shinobi intentaron ingresar a la aldea para secuestrar a alguien"

Ino intento generar una voz tétrica en esos momentos, moviendo sus manos como si intentara generarles temores a sus compañeros, lamentablemente la broma no fue para nada agradable a Hinata quien por instinto se pego a la persona mas cercana que era Kurotsuchi, esta decidió no decir nada.

Además, Karin y Tayuyá mostraron un fuerte sentimiento de desprecio por aquella broma. Cuando Ino comenzó a sentir la hostilidad intento reírse con el objetivo de bajar los ánimos y que todos se calmara.

"Bueno, olviden esa última parte, este es el juego"

Sasuke entonces sintió que lo mejor era irse, pero fue atrapado en esos momentos por el brazo de Naruto quien parecía querer incluirlo en la nueva locura.

"¿Juego?"

"Así es Kiba, miren quien encuentre primero el campo de batalla y traiga una evidencia, tal vez un Kunai o mejor una espada será el mas valiente de la clase"

La mitad de la clase le miro con una gota de sudor, claramente era una mala idea arriesgarse por semejante idiotez, lastima que había un par de idiotas en el grupo.

"Yo le entro"

Grito con fuerza Kurotsuchi mientras golpeaba su puño contra su mano.

"El Clan Uzumaki ingresara"

Grito Naruto, sin darse cuenta el par de auras asesinas que tenía a sus espaldas.

"¡No decidas por nosotras idiota!"

Dijeron Karin y Tayuyá mientras intentaban con todas sus fuerzas no estrangular al futuro líder de su clan.

"Jaja, bueno esto se ve emocionante también iré"

Dijo Kiba mientras jalaba entre su brazo a Shino quien parecía querer negarse ante aquella idea, pero sus deseos que fuera incluido en futuras aventuras lo hicieron permanecer.

"¡Olvidarlo Ino, yo no iré!"

"Vamos Sakura, no seas una aguafiestas"

Sakura miro a su amiga, claramente no quería involucrarse en ello, Hinata susurro brevemente que tampoco iría.

"Nosotras tampoco iremos"  
Ahora Ino miro a las dos Uzumaki que por fin habían decidido golpear a Naruto y este se encontraba sobándose su cabeza por los fuertes golpes, era claro que ambas seguían resentidas por su comentario.

"Chicas no podemos ser las únicas que no participaran, además los años superiores también aceptaron participar"

"¿El año superior? Te refieres a los de primer y segundo año"

Kurotsuchi pregunto con intriga mientras Hinata comenzaba a preguntarse si se refería a los de primer año.

"Te refieres a Neji-Onissan y a los demás"

Ino asintió, claramente ahora los demás parecían interesados, pero Ino tenía que jugar todas sus cartas.

"No imagino a Sāra rompiendo las normas"

"Es cierto, Honoka-san nos ha prohibido salir de la aldea bajo cualquier circunstancia"

Dijeron las dos mujeres Uzumaki presentes, pero si sus primas que por ser mayores a ellas participarían, claramente no podían darse el lujo de quedarse atrás, pero por otra parte si Honoka se enterara de seguro las castigaría de tal forma que ni Rin-onessan no podría salvarlas.

"Oye Naruto, tu que eres el mejor bromista de todos, quiero que vayas y robes lo que necesitamos para nuestra aventura de los almacenes de la academia, además lleva a todos los chicos ya que ellos aceptaron"

Naruto hizo un rápido saludo militar mientras arrastraba con fuerza a Sasuke, quien comenzó a quejarse de que el nunca acepto, Shikamaru y Chōji se miraron claramente ellos tampoco aceptaron, pero la mirada de Ino fue suficiente para que ayudaran a Naruto.

Cuando los chicos se fueron Ino volteo a ver a sus demás compañeras.

"Miren no quería hacer esto, pero olviden lo de ser la mas valiente, los de primero y segundo año aceptaron ir por que les dije que nosotros iríamos, claramente quedarían mal si no aceptaban"

"Les mentiste"

La acuso rápidamente Sakura.

"Falte un poco a la verdad, pero eso ahora no importa, miren la ganadora podrá sentarse al lado del chico que quiera y si eso no les basta podrán elegir a una de las perdedoras para que sea su sirvienta"

Todas las chicas la vieron y expresaron rápidamente su pensamiento ante esto último, incluso Kurotsuchi quien estuvo de acuerdo en un inicio. Y es que todas tenían el presentimiento que Ino les estaba ocultando algo, de seguro sabia la ubicación.

"NO"

Ino sonrió, entonces era la hora de usar su arma secreta.

"No quería decirles esto, pero aposte que si perdíamos contra nuestros senpai todo nuestro salón serian sus sirvientes durante un mes"

Todas le miraron por unos minutos, Hinata se comenzó a imaginar a Neji-Onissan dándole ordenes, eso no le parecía tan malo, pero luego recordó a su extraño amigo de camisa verde eso no parecía nada bien, por su parte Karin y Tayuyá no temían que Sāra las pusiera hacer algo vergonzoso, pero estaban Shoko, Yuna y Rías, eso claramente no les gusto.

"¡Como pudiste hacer eso! Mas importante ¿Con que autoridad?"

La incrimino Sakura, pero Ino solo se rio levemente, mientras sacaba su carnet de presidenta de la clase.

"Esta entre mis deberes constitucionales"

"Dudo mucho que sepas incluso que significa esa última palabra"

Todas las además asintieron rápidamente estando de acuerdo con Sakura en esos momentos, cuando Naruto y los demás regresaron, traían algunos Kunai de entrenamiento, unos cuantos Shuriken y dos bolsas con bombas de humo. Las repartieron de la forma más equitativamente posible.

Cuando toda la clase 3-A que era a la que pertenecían se dirigían hacia la salida se encontraron con las demás clases. Todos se miraron claramente, los hombres eran los únicos que no sabían de la apuesta de Ino a sus costillas.

"Por fin aparecen los renacuajos"

Dijo la hermana mayor de Kiba, quien puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano menor y comenzó a desorganizar su cabello. Hana Inuzuka de doce años, pronta a convertirse en Genin y representante de la Clase 1-A.

"Bueno, creo que incluiré una nueva regla, ya que no especificaste que objeto debemos conseguir, será fácil quien traiga mas objetos ganara por puntos, Shuriken valdrán 5 puntos, los Kunai 10 puntos y Katana valdrán 30 puntos, si conseguimos mascara Shinobi esas valdrán 50 puntos" La persona que hablo fue Tenten de once años, presidenta de la Clase 2-A.

"Me parece perfecto, como líder de la clase 3-A acepto con gusto"

Ino asintió con gusto, mientras sentía la mirada inquisidora de sus amigas y la emoción de la mayoría de sus amigos que eran totalmente ajenos al trato.

"Muy bien, cuando Shoko haga explotar el sello explosivo de entrenamiento todos correremos hacia las montañas a buscar los objetos"

Todos asintieron, entonces Shoko Uzumaki tomo el pequeño papel entre sus manos, lo lanzo a una distancia prudente y este levanto una leve explosión pero que consiguió que resonara y todos escucharan. Y esa fue la señal para que las tres principales clases de la academia fueran a conseguir sus premios.

Ino estaba sonriente pues su plan una gran aventura y poder salir de esos días aburridos había tenido éxito, realmente nada podría salir mal.

 **Bosque del Norte de Konohagakure**

La Clase 1-A fue la primera en llegar a las coordenadas entregadas por Ino esa mañana, además Hana se diferenciaba mucho de otros miembros de su clan, la principal razón es que ella tenia tres perros como compañeros. Eran los hermanos Haimaru quienes estaban olfateando todo el lugar en busca de pistas.

Los demás miembros de su clase se habían separado para cubrir mas terrenos, iba a disfrutar tanto su ultimo año en la academia teniendo a su hermano menor como su sirviente, se preguntaba si la apuesta también cubría los espacios fuera de la academia.

"Hana-San"

Hana volteo la mirada para encontrarse con Uzumaki Rias, una chica que a pesar de tener poco tiempo en la aldea se había adecuado perfectamente a su nueva vida, ella era una persona realmente alegre, parecía ver lo positivo de las situaciones, aunque no era su sonrisa por lo que era reconocida, la chica tuvo un desarrollo demasiado prematuro.

"Encontré esto"

Hana miro la máscara, eso era excelente serían unos cincuenta puntos asegurados, pero entonces vio algo extraño en esta, no era una simple mascara Shinobi esto era de un Anbu.

"¡Maldición!, tenemos que abandonar ahora el bosque"

Aunque Ino les había asegurado que los combates terminaron, no iba a correr riesgos con la mitad de la academia Shinobi en ese bosque sin mencionar los herederos de los distintos clanes de la aldea.

"Hana-senpai"

Fue un leve grito que escucho, era Yakumo Kurama quien gritaba con fuerza, pertenecía a la clase 2-A y heredera del clan Kurama. La chica parecía estar realmente asustada.

"Que ocurr…"

Yakumo dio un fuerte grito de terror cuando lo que parecían ser una gran tormenta de papel se abalanzaba sobre ella, la comenzó a envolver y la chica gritaba claramente asustada al ver como estaba siendo atrapada por aquella extraña técnica.

"Todos dispérsense ahora"

Grito Hana Inuzuka rápidamente, mientras sacaba su Kunai consiguió esquivar un Shuriken, pero algo le llamo la atención, ese Shuriken era acaso hecho de papel, nunca antes había visto algo así.

Solo esperaba que todo el resto de sus compañeros y amigos estuviera bien, algo no estaba bien sus perros debieron haberla advertido, entonces fue cuando vio al trio de perros cayendo al suelo – Una técnica de parálisis – Hana comenzó a correr rápidamente tenia que advertir a Konoha.

Entonces mientras comenzaba a descender hacia la aldea vio una mujer sobrevolándola, como si de un halcón se tratara, persiguiendo a su presa – Y esa presa era ella – Mientras mas intentaba huir, su extraña atacante parecía totalmente divirtiéndose, sus ataques eran extraños nunca antes había visto algo así, además podría jurar que esa mujer tenia un par de alas, como si se tratara de un Ángel pensó.

* * *

"Te lo digo Hinata, estaremos bien estas con la honorable Nieta del Tercer Tsuchikage" Kurotsuchi quería ganar realmente, no solo por que si conseguía mas puntos iba a sentarse al lado de Naruto – Esa parte se la había ocultado a Hinata por obvias razones – Si no que obligaría a toda la escuela a tratarle como realmente merecía, como una princesa y miembro de la nobleza.

Hinata no supo por que acepto adelantarse con Kuro – La forma como decidio abreviar el nombre de Kurotsuchi, además parecía que no le molestaba – Pero es que dejarla sola le daba una mala sensación.

"No lo sé, creo que es mala idea deberíamos esperar a los demás"

"Bah, no te preocupes además Ino dijo que no…"

Kurotsuchi entonces salto tomando a Hinata entre sus brazos, volteo la mirada para ver a una extraña mujer, esta les había lanzado un simple Kunai.

Kurotsuchi deposito rápidamente en el suelo a Hinata, miro a la persona que tenia enfrente intentando detallar cualquier información sobre esta. Tenia cabellos largos y castaños, era hermosa no podía negarlo, aparte de ello tenia un uniforme Jōnin algo que no era bueno, pero lo mas importante era su banda – Una cerradura – Una Kunoichi de Jōmae no Sato, esto no tiene sentido porque Shinobi de la aldea de la Cerradura estaban tan cerca de Konoha, se especializan en espionaje y… Oh no. Escucho quien era, debo salir aquí pronto.

Tomo a Hinata de la muñeca y comenzó a correr rápidamente, porque de seguro la escucho cuando estaba hablando que era la nieta de Tsuchikage, aparte del espionaje los Shinobi de Jōmae se especializan en el secuestro.

Hinata no se atrevió a volver hacia atrás, sabían que estaban siendo perseguidas, intentaron saltar entre los árboles, pero los Kunai volaron contra ellas, estos tenían sellos explosivos ocasionando que varios árboles cayeran delante de ellas, tuvieron que cambiar de rumbo rápidamente, pero fue cuando sintió que algo le jalaba y vio como lo que parecía ser una cuerda la estaba sujetando del tobillo.

Kurotsuchi nunca antes llego a ver a un Shinobi usar un látigo, pero no se enfrentaban a Shinobi ordinarios, intento jalar a Hinata, pero esta intentaba no llorar por como su pierna estaba siendo arrastrada. Era algo doloroso, entonces Hinata tomo su mano libre para hacer una breve mordedura.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Dijo con fuerza mientras aparecían de humo dos conejos blancos, la mujer se preocupó hasta el punto que llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su Tantō, pero al ver los animales solo soltó una carcajada.

"Ayuda"

Susurro entre sollozos Hinata y los conejos asintieron, rápidamente saltaron y la Kunoichi espero que la atacaran las bolas de pelo, pero las invocaciones fueron directo hacia el látigo mordiéndolo, consiguiendo que Hinata se liberara, rápidamente salto junto con Kuro lo más lejos posible de su atacante y los conejos desaparecieron en una nube blanca.

"Malditas ratas"

Dijo la Kunoichi, se cansó de jugar mientras decidio alcanzar a las dos mocosas, una era una Hyuga valdría mucho si la vendía a la aldea correcta y la otra mocosa la nieta misma del Tsuchikage, de solo pensar en lo que pagaría su abuelo de seguro seria reconocida como un héroe en la aldea.

La persecución continua hasta que las encontró a ambas claramente agotadas intentando ocultarse detrás de un gran y viejo árbol, un intento inútil por ocultarse, la respiración de ambas podía escucharse.

Desenfundo rápidamente su Tantō puesto que no iba a correr riesgos con ninguna de las dos, pero escucho entonces un leve grito detrás de ella, vio como una chica con marcas en sus mejillas como si fueran colmillos y otra chica pelirroja se dirigían hacia ella.

Se preparo para enfrentarlas, pero estas siguieron derecho, la habían ignorado completamente, no podía entender por qué lo habían hecho hasta que vio a la mujer de cabello azul, en su espalda tenía extrañamente dos alas.

"Un ángel"

Susurro hasta que vio como una gran cantidad de papeles se dirigían hacia ella, no se iba a quedar a esperar que estaba pasando, intento escapar en esos momentos.

Hinata y Kurotsuchi vieron toda la escena, claramente se sintieron levemente aliviadas de haberse quitado aquella Kunoichi de encima, pero dudaban mucho que esa otra mujer fuera una aliada.

"Debemos Irnos"

Dijo Kuro y Hinata asintió levemente mientras se arrastraban por el pasto, prosiguieron de esa manera ocultándose por unos leves minutos hasta que escucharon una leve explosión, Hinata dio un leve grito mientras que su compañera mordía su labio inferior para no gritar igualmente.

Entonces vieron como a pocos metros de ella, caía un cadáver. Era el de la mujer que las estaba persiguiendo, esta tenia su rostro completamente desfigurado por la cantidad de cortadas que había sufrido.

Entonces vieron la sombra encima de ella, voltearon levemente para ver a la mujer de cabellos azules observándola con una leve sonrisa.

Estaban perdidas pensaron ambas.

Intentaron salir corriendo, pero rápidamente una pared de papel de formo delante de ellas, Kuro comenzó a pensar en cual técnica podría usarse en esos momentos, pero dudaba que alguna de las que conocía pudieran ayudarle, además Hinata aparte de la invocación, era una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo, contra esa mujer dudaban que algo pudiera servirles.

"Yōton: _Teppōdama"_

Se escucharon varias voces al ver como varias Bolas de Lava fueron en dirección hacia Konan, esta en vez de preocuparse solo sonrio con entusiasmo.

Kuro tomo entonces a Hinata cuando vio que la pared de papel había caído, comenzó a correr hacia sus refuerzos, y es que Hana había regresado con todos los miembros de las tres clases, delante de ellos estaban unas agotadas Yuna, Shoko y Rias por usar una técnica de Yōton.

"Amigos"

Dijo con alegría Hinata, Neji soltó un leve suspiro que estaba conteniendo en esos momentos al ver a Hinata a salvo.

Cuando ingresaron al bosque el grupo 2-A no habían tenido problema alguno para conseguir las herramientas Shinobi de la batalla, personalmente Neji no deseaba participar de aquel evento, pero fue arrastrada contra su voluntad literalmente por todos sus compañeros, por mas que tuviera quejas que presentarles.

Fue mas adelante cuando estaban cerca de un riachuelo habían visto esa mujer por primera vez, tenia un kunai y una Kunoichi de Jōmae muerta delante de ella, además su banda era de Amegakure claras señales para Neji que tenia que sacar a todos de ahí, esperaba que Tenten no se disgustara por tener que tomar el mando de su grupo en ese momento, pero fue necesario.

Así que envió a Yakumo adelante para avisar a los demás grupos, pero esta Kunoichi solo les dejo un clon de papel mientras perseguía a Yakumo. Para disgusto de Neji, las técnicas de fuego no funcionaron muy bien, solo fue cuando atraídas por el combate aparecieron Yuna y Shoko, les pidió que usaran su elemento lava.

El problema es que solo conocen una técnica básica, sin mencionar que Yuna, Shoko ya estaban demasiado agotadas por usar dicha técnica dos veces, esperaba que con ese ataque hubieran derrotado a esa mujer, pero cuando vio como solo se derretía el cuerpo, entendió que se trataba de otro clon de papel.

Entonces los estudiantes escucharon un leve aplauso detrás de ellos, voltearon para ver a esa mujer, tranquila sentada sobre la rama de un árbol sonriéndoles con la mayor de la tranquilidad.

Rias tuvo razón, era poco probable que estuviera ella involucrada personalmente contra simples estudiantes.

"Karin, Tayuya, Naruto es su turno"

Los tres nombrados asintieron, mientras formaban los sellos requeridos.

"Yōton: _Teppōdama"_

Dijeron con entusiasmo, las grandes bolas de lava salieron disparadas a gran velocidad, entonces Konan despego sus alas y esquivo fácilmente el ataque.

"Sasuke"

Grito Neji, desde los arboles esa fue la señal de Sasuke quien, con parte de su grupo, entre ellos Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura lanzaron varios kunai con sellos explosivos. El problema, es que estos eran de entrenamiento de la academia, solo consiguieron leves explosiones, la mujer los esquivo fácilmente, para su desgracia.

Pero creían que para ese entonces toda la aldea había sido puesta en alerta. Ruido, ocasionaron tanto como pudieron.

Konan los miro sonrientemente pero entonces sitio un gran instinto asesino a sus espaldas, consiguió esquivar a aquella mujer de piel blanca y clara, largos cabellos, mirada penetrante era hermosa, uniforme de Jōmae y claramente alguien que tuvo que tomarse en serio.

Esquivo sus ataques, ambas combatieron levemente mientras esto pasaba Neji indico a todos sus compañeros que se reunieran, prepararan su escape hacia Konoha.

"Yo digo que vamos a golpear a ambas mujeres por haber asustado a Yakumo-chan y lastimar los perros de Hana"

Shoko rápidamente tomo entre sus brazos a Naruto para evitar que cometiera alguna locura, fue entonces cuando _Sāra_ apareció al lado de ellos, estaba respirando con dificultad, pero traía una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

"Tardaste mucho"

Menciono levemente Shoko con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras al menos media docena de presencias comenzaron aparecer en el bosque.

Konan se alejo de su contrincante, con una sonrisa derrotada en esos momentos, mientras veía como una gran cantidad de Jōnin de Konoha hacían presencia.

"Kakashi, deberíamos dejar de reunirnos de esa manera"

Dijo la Kunoichi de Jōmae quien le había sonreído con delicadeza al peliblanco, este solo soltó una leve sonrisa.

"Hanare-chan, veo que sigues metiéndote en problemas"

"Soy una espía Kakashi es lo que hago"

Rin miro la interacción claramente quería golpear a su compañero de equipo, pero deicidio dejar aparte sus sentimientos.

"¿Por qué una Kunoichi de Jōmae y otra de Amegakure están nuestra aldea?"

Hanare miro a la muchacha, era una chica bonita, debía ser la compañera de equipo de Kakashi, eso era por que conocía la foto de su equipo.

"Solo recabamos información, como Kunoichi del país de la Cerradura ese es nuestro trabajo"

Rin se irrito como era posible que fuera tan directa, al menos desearía que intentara disimular sus intenciones.

Konan vio la interacción, supo que su diversión había terminado, bueno era tiempo de realizar su verdadera misión.

"Solo vi la gran oportunidad de probar a vuestros estudiantes, pero tengo un mensaje para vuestro Hokage, un mensaje que Amegakure ha enviado a todas las naciones Shinobi y Samurái"

Todos se alertaron, algunos se sorprendieron, esto fue tan inesperado. Konan salgo entre sus ropas un pergamino, que puso en el suelo, luego enfoco su mirada en las estudiantes de cabello rojo y en el chico rubio. Esperaba mucho mas de ellos, pero por ahora con gusto aceptaría sus leves progresos.

Honoka miro a la mujer con recelo, si no fuera porque Sāra llego a tiempo avisarles no sabrían que estaba pasando con exactitud, todo su clan estuvo en un gran peligro, eso era imperdonable ante sus ojos, camino levemente hacia la mujer, tomo el pergamino con recelo.

"Creo que eso será todo por ahora"

Konan simplemente sonrio mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse entre varios pájaros de papel. Todos se sorprendieron, Naruto iba a saltar atacar, pero nuevamente fue detenido por sus compañeros ante su imprudencia.

Hanare vio todo lo sucedido, para luego soltar un leve suspiro con molestia. Vio como Kakashi se acercaba con un par de esposas de Chakra.

"Supongo que pasare otra temporada en prisión, dime vendrás a visitarme"

Dijo la Kunoichi de Jōmae con un leve guiño de sus ojos, atrás Rin comenzó a soltar maldiciones con fuerza.

* * *

 **Consejo de Konoha**

 **Torre del Hokage**

Todo el consejo estaba reunido junto a ellos los líderes, capitanes y miembros importantes de la fuerzas Shinobi de Konoha, el Señor Feudal fue informado con anticipación a ellos, dio su beneplácito ante aquella propuesta, pero muchos de los miembros del consejo no estaban de acuerdo, ni apoyaban aquella propuesta.

"No podemos negarnos, Iwagakure, Sunagakure, e incluso Kirigakure quienes al parecer han sufrido un exitoso golpe de estado y el nuevo Mizukage ha aprobado dicha propuesta con su señor Feudal"

La voz era de Sarutobi, el Hokage quien se encontraba realmente intrigado por aquella propuesta, eso seria realmente beneficioso al menos el tiempo que dudaría.

"Nos dará tiempo de rearmar nuestra aldea"

Dijo Fugaku Uchiha.

"Les dará tiempo de rearmarse todas las aldeas padres, es extraño que Amegakure proponga semejante propuesta"

Todos los representantes de consejo y cuerpo Jōnin de elite asintieron levemente, Danzo estaba realmente molesto consigo mismo, sus espías no captaron ningún indicio de este intercambio de información, un tratado de tanta importancia echa a sus espaldas.

"Kumogakure ha aceptado, su señor Feudal también"

Todos se sorprendieron ante esta recién relevada información, acaba de ser dada por un hombre de cabello largo, tenia un extraño protector en su frente, sus ropas algo rusticas, pero tenía el respeto de todos en aquel salón.

Jiraiya miraba a todos los reunidos, como encargado del espionaje de Konoha regreso a la aldea tan pronto como se le había ordenado que estaban planeando esos tres pensó el Sanín, ¿Por qué Konan puso a prueba los estudiantes? No, estaba seguro que no eran a todos, acaso estaban intentando cambiar el mundo o planeaban continuar con la cadena de odios del pasado – Nagato – pensó Jiraiya, no sabía realmente que estaba pasando en el País de la Lluvia pero no pondría en riesgo este tratado para ir a investigar, además quería ver a su ahijado – Y Nieto – estaba cada vez más preocupado de las constantes visitas de Tsunade para ver el niño, pensaba que tal vez le contaría todo al muchacho y tenía miedo de eso.

"Si Kumogakure acepto, quienes tienen hasta ahora un impresionante poder militar, tal vez deberíamos hacerlo"

Inoichi tenía muchas cargas esos últimos días, su amada hija fue la causante que media academia se internaran en el bosque buscando algo de aventuras, por nada los matan.

"Hicimos un juramento a nuestro señor Feudal, si este ha aceptado no seria bien visto que como los guardianes de país del fuego que nos neguemos"

Sarutobi asintió levemente al comentario de Homura su viejo amigo, no tenían otra alternativa, entonces Konoha y el país del fuego al igual que las otras grandes naciones aceptarían el tratado.

"Por los siguientes tres años no se realizarán ningún ascenso de Genin a Chūnin, hasta que se realicen los exámenes mundiales Chūnin en un territorio neutral, igualmente Konoha no declarará guerra alguna a ninguna otra nación salvo en caso de defensa, no se realizarán nuevas alianzas, ni se romperán las ya establecidas"

Que otra opción tenían pensó, no podían ser la única nación en no aceptar, además el tratado también era una alianza militar que obligaba en esos tres años atacar a la nación firmante o no que rompiera el acuerdo.

"Sera una paz armada"

Dijo Danzo con recelo, tenia que marchar ya hacia sus instalaciones preparar a miembros de su organización Raíz para que fueran instructores en la academia y de grupos Genin. También debo preparar a mi clan, espero que Tenten presente mejoras, el hecho que Neji, un Hyuga de la segunda Rama la sustituyera del mando de su clase en un momento tan primordial, lo tenía lleno de rabia.

"Una vez finalizado estos exámenes, lo mas probable es que estalle una nueva guerra Shinobi"

Hiashi miro a su hermano, quien estaba igual de preocupado, pero se había abstenido de hablar o hacer algún comentario.

"Tal vez, los exámenes Chūnin siempre han sido simulacros de guerra, se debe mostrar gran fortaleza, Konoha no debe mostrar debilidad o señales de titubeo, o las demás naciones podrían verlo como señales de iniciar una guerra"

Todos escucharon las frías palabras, pero verdaderas que el Hokage acaba de pronunciar, este era el momento para aumentar la unidad de la aldea. Por su parte Sarutobi estaba agradecido, tenia tres años para ignorar las constantes cartas del Tsuchikage sobre el matrimonio de su nieta con Naruto, de seguro en unos días solicitara su regreso a Iwagakure.

* * *

 **Kumogakure**

 **Torre de Raikage**

El Raikage rompió con fuerza su escritorio, partiéndolo en dos era el quinto que llevaba esa semana.

"¿Por qué debemos aceptar estas imposiciones?"

Grito con furia mientras el Señor Feudal del país del rayo estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá bebiendo algo de té.

"Tus acciones nos han llevado a esta situación"

El Raikage estallo en furia en esos momentos, tomo los pedazos de la mesa y los lanzo lejos, su hermano Bee reacciono e intento detenerlo.

"¿Qué dijiste? Me culpas a mi"

El señor feudal se levanto rápidamente.

"Ten cuidado Raikage, sigo siendo tu Daimyō"

El Raikage acepto con furia, era cierto podría desencadenar una guerra civil no solo en la aldea, si no en todo el país si el Raikage el jefe militar, atacaba a su contra parte en la balanza de poder de las naciones.

"Es solo que es absurdo de una nación menor nos imponga esto"

En esos estaba de acuerdo tanto el señor Feudal y el Kage. Era una total falta de respeto en su opinión que Amegakure se atreviera hacer tal tratado.

"Lamentablemente, todas las naciones Menores incluyendo nuestros aliados corrieron a firmarlo, luego fue Iwa, e incluso Kiri no dudo en firmar, nadie puede luchar contra el mundo entero"

No, nadie podía tal vez Kumogakure se atreviera hacer algo así, pero la ultima aldea que intento hacerlo, fue totalmente destruida. Uzushiogakure se había atrevido a semejante actos liderados por un lunático que hablaba de una diosa de la luna.

"Por ahora haremos la paz"

Todos asintieron en la oficina del Raikage, por ahora Kumogakure iba a detener sus planes para destruir de una vez por todas a Iwagakure.

"Es un horrible mundo en el que vivimos no crees"

Raikage alzo su mirada para ver al Señor Feudal ver como una gran cantidad de niños entre los seis a los ocho años eran probados para su posible ingreso temprano a los campos institucionales de entrenamiento, a diferencia de Konoha no usaban falsos nombres como Academia Shinobi, para disimular los hechos que los niños eran entrenados desde pequeños para las guerras Shinobi.

"Lo es, el mundo nunca cambio con Hashirama y Madara, solo cambiamos los clanes por las aldeas y las ciudades estado por las grandes naciones que vemos ahora"

Los dos hombres no dijeron nada más, ambos estaban de acuerdo, por ahora jugarían bien su papel en esta falsa paz. El rearme de mundo Shinobi había comenzado.

* * *

 **Iwagakure**

 **Torre del Tsuchikage**

"¿Por qué crees que las naciones Samurái aceptaron?"

Ōnoki no sabía que responderle a su consejo ante aquella pregunta, era cierto que los Samurái nunca se involucraban en los asuntos Shinobi, pero sus problemas con Kumo se estaban saliendo de control que varios clanes Samurái habían comenzado a tomar partido, ahora esta paz podría ser la oportunidad que necesitarían.

"No importa por ahora, tenemos tres años para poder aumentar nuestra capacidad, tiempo suficiente para ponerle fin a nuestras desventajas con ese maldito Raikage, ahora debemos comenzar reclutamientos masivos en todo el país para cualquier joven que muestre señales de poder servirnos"

Todo el consejo de Iwa aplaudió con entusiasmo, todos menos Deidara quien miro a su abuelo con recelo ante esas palabras, intento no mostrar su molestia por esa forma de pensar.

"¿Qué haremos con Kurotsuchi-sama?"

Deidara pregunto, Ōnoki se detuvo, ya tenia sus propios planes para su nieta.

"Han se está muriendo…"

Deidara entonces se levanto de su asiento, era el comandante del escuadrón Anbu de explosivos y anti terrorismo. Miro al viejo con furia en esos momentos.

"No lo permitiré"

Ōnoki se elevo de su asiento y su instinto asesino ocasiono que varios de los mas experimentados Jōnin presentes tuvieran problemas incluso para respirar.

"Ten cuidado muchacho, si no quieres volver al basurero donde te encontré"

Deidara miro al hombre que lo adopto en su familia con un profundo odio, como podía pensar en hacerle algo tan horrible a su propia nieta.

"Hare la paz con Konoha si es necesario, hare la guerra con Suna, hare el amor con Kumo, pero nunca dudare en hacer lo necesario para proteger a nuestra aldea y nuestra nación"

Por ahora Deidara obedecería, por ahora.

* * *

 **Ruinas de** **uzushiogakure**

Nagato miro el país de sus ancestros totalmente destruido, pronto lo iba a reconstruir. Acá se realizarían sus exámenes Chūnin, todas las naciones reunidas, todos iban a saber de su justicia.

"Todos han aceptado"

Dijo Konan con poco entusiasmó en su mirada.

"Claro que lo harían, muchos de sus Daimyō han sido nuestras marionetas desde hace tiempo"

Nagato se levanto de la vieja estatua derribada del fundador de su aldea. Mientras miraba las ruinas, solo ruinas, una nación y una aldea llevaba al borde de la aniquilación.

"La venganza, no, la justicia de Uzushio de todos los sus habitantes, sus clanes se realizarán"

Konan asintió levemente. Mientras Nagato comenzaba a usar el _Rinnegan para reformar toda la nación de sus antepasados, mientras eso pasaba un leve recuerdo vino a su mente de una joven mujer de cabellos rojos, que veía el horizonte en ese mismo lugar, de un recuerdo de hace ya varios años atrás, cuando la temible tercera guerra Shinobi estaba llegando a su final._

 _– Lo reconstruiremos, Nagato-nii aquí, nuestro pueblo, nuestra gente, he comenzado a buscar a otros sobrevivientes, pronto vendremos, todos juntos –_

 _-Mi hijo, quiero que cuando nazca lo primero que vea sea nuestro sueño hecho realidad –_

 _\- Nagato-nii tienes el poder del_ _Rinnegan, préstame ese poder para salvar a nuestra gente–_

Su sonrisa, su alegría, su dulce inocencia.

 _Nagato, no culpes a Minato, prométemelo, haz realidad nuestro sueño, asegúrate que Uzushio tenga por fin la justicia que merece pues temo que moriré pronto"_

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla en esos momentos, Kushina pensó al recordarla mientras le sonreía por una ultima vez, la ultima vez que supo de ella fue cuando se les notifico sobre la muerte de Kushina _– Te maldigo Minato, ¿por qué no la protegiste? -_

"Shinra Tensei"

El grito de la justicia se escucho con fuerza y dolor.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Lamento la demora en actualizar.

Tenten tendrá una historia en este fic OC, pero era necesario por que quiero darle mas adelante un papel de mucha importancia.

Próximo capitulo por fin tendremos una historia enfocada en Naruto y el equipo siete, como sabrán para esto se hará un salto de tiempo. También como cuales Uzumaki se irán o se enfocaran a que determinada rama de entrenamiento del clan uzumaki.

¿Que relacion tenian Kushina y Nagato? Como se conocieron, etc... son eventos que se tardaran en revelar.

 **Parejas (Confirmadas):**

Naruhina

Sasusaku

ItaIzumi

Gaamatsu

 **Pareja Ganadora:**

Neji X Tenten: 6 Votos

Yuna: (Este personaje le pertenece a mi amiga Regina Alba Blossom de su fic Tamashi)

Iré agregando y modificando edad con el avanzar de la historia.

Clan Uzumaki:

Amatsuhito: Rama principal del Clan Uzumaki: Naruto

shinken: Rama espiritual: Shoko, Rias, Honoka, Sara,

Niwaban: Rama Shinobi: Tayuya, Karin,

Bushi: Rama Samurai: Ringo, kenshi

Aldea:

 **Iwagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 4/5

Aldeas aliadas: Ishigakure

 **Konohagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 4/5

Población: 5/5

Aldeas aliadas: Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kemurigakure, Takumi no Sato

 **Kumogakure:**

Militar: 5/5

Economía: 5/5

Población: 3/5

Aldeas aliadas: Shimogakure, Yukigakure

 **kirigakure:**

Militar: 4/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: No posee actualmente debido al aislamiento.

 **Sunagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: Konohagakure, Otogakure, Hoshigakure.

 **Glosario de aldeas**

Iwagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas**

Konohagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

Kumogakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes**

Sunagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Arena**

Kirigakure **:** **Aldea Oculta de la Niebla**

Ishigakure: **Aldea Oculta de las Piedras**

Takigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Cascada**

Kemurigakure: **Aldea Oculta del Humo**

Takumi no Sato: **Aldea de los Artesanos**

Shimogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Frío**

Yukigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Nieve**

Otogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Sonido**

Hoshigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Estrella**

Jōmae no Sato: Aldea de la Cerradura

Amegakure: **Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia**


	11. Capitulo X

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente, junto con la trama, técnicas etc...

Diálogos "bla, bla, bla"

Pensamientos _"bla,bla, bla"_

 **Summary:** Es algo corto e impreciso para describir mi lugar en el mundo Shinobi se basa en el poder que mi sangre me confiere aquella que herede de mis ancestros, ese es mi linaje y todos persiguiendo algo que jamás obtendrán. El clan Uzumaki se encuentra al borde de la extinción encontrará las esperanzas en un joven héroe de cabellos dorados.

Capitulo X

 **Konohagakure**

 **Bosques del este.**

 _Una semana después de la graduación._

Las dos jóvenes estudiantes caminaban lentamente por el frondoso bosque, llevaban consigo una carretilla con una considerable cantidad de manzanas, Sakura parecía calmada, acostumbrada a esta ardua tarea, mientras que su acompañante, su vieja amiga Ino intentaba no gruñir o mostrar molestia alguna.

Ino le prometió a Sakura que pasarían mas tiempo juntas, es que desde el incidente del bosque ya un par de años atrás cuando puso a muchos de sus amigos en peligro por sus imprudentes juegos, decidio cambiar, entre esos cambios claramente destaco tomarse mas en serio su carrera como Kunoichi, así que pasaba demasiado tiempo estudiando y entrenando con su padre a veces cuando este estaba ocupado era su madre quien le ayudaba.

Era debido a esto que su amistad con Sakura comenzaba a enfriarse lentamente, siempre era Ino quien buscaba a Sakura, siendo esta última agobiada por su familia, en especial su rigurosa madre sobre su futuro, pero ahora con Ino ocupada y Sakura siempre intentando llenar las expectativas de su Clan era algo difícil para ambas estar juntas.

"Sabes frente de marquesina cuando te dije que te ayudaría, no se suponía que seria para jalar esta maldita cosa"

Ino no soporto e hizo el comentario, sus habilidades habían mejorado, pero esto era absurdo, pesaba demasiado y Sakura solo movía la carretilla como si no pesara casi – Que tanta fuerza tendrá – pensó Ino mientras veía a Sakura reírse lentamente ante las quejas de su amiga.

"Jajaja que pasa Ino cerda un poco de esfuerzo físico te va a derribar"

Ambas amigas compartieron un par de insultos más mientras seguían su camino por los Bosques del Este de Konoha, uno de los lugares mas extensos de la aldea, por lo general propiedades de diversos clanes. Ino recordaba perfectamente que las tierras de Ciervos del Clan Nara estaban cerca de este lugar.

Solo fueron unos metros mas adelante cuando Ino noto una gran cerca y un arco que conducía a la entrada – El símbolo Haruno – Pensó Ino, cuando vio el circulo blanco cerca del portón principal, sabia que la familia de Sakura era rica, pero esto era absurdo pensó, cuando comenzó a ver las distintas infraestructuras del lugar, en especial el cerco era de unos cinco metros de alto.

Varias cabañas que formaban un circulo cerca de un gran corral que parecía extenderse hasta el interior del bosque, pudo distinguir a dos cuidadores del lugar que saludaron respetuosamente a Sakura, la cual se había alejado brevemente para presentar su encomienda.

Ahora que lo pensaba Ino, a pesar de tener ya varios años de amistad con Sakura sabia poco de su Clan o su familia, bueno no es que Ino hablara mucho del Clan Yamanaka se consideraba hasta cierto punto irrespetuoso que un Shinobi preguntara ese tipo de cosas e irresponsable que se compartieran entre Shinobi de la misma aldea.

Por otra parte, no es como si en la academia enseñaran mucho sobre los clanes internos, los últimos años fueron totalmente enfocados en _Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, dejando atrás otras áreas que se consideraba no tan Shinobi, era absurdo pensó Ino, pero entendía las razones, los famosos exámenes Chūnin en el que participarían todas las naciones Shinobi se desarrollarían dentro de un año._

Cuando Sakura regreso, le indico con entusiasmó que movilizaran la carretilla hacia el corral, Ino solo alzo los hombros sin darle mas importancia a sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron al Corral, Sakura se puso de cuclillas y comenzó hacer un extraño ruido llevando sus manos a su boca en un intento fallido de silbar.

"¿Qué haces Sakura? Pareces un cerdito llamando a su mami"

Ino se burlo de su amiga, pero cuando vio como esta se ponía totalmente sonrojada, comenzó a reírse con mas fuerza. En verdad Sakura podría a veces ser demasiado penosa, por lo tanto, fácil de avergonzar.

Pero la risa de Ino murió cuando sintió leves pasos fuertes, luego una serie de gruñidos y entonces entre el Bosque comenzaron a salir varios dientes filosos, sin mencionar esos enormes colmillos que salían del hocicó de esas feas bestias.

Esas cosas eran enormes, realmente ahora entendía por que el tamaño del cerco. No eran cerdos, eran Jabalís enormes, algunos incluso tenían unas placas alrededor de su cuerpo como si se tratara de una maquina de guerra.

Pero para sorpresa de Ino quien miro la tranquilidad de Sakura que fue a saludar a las bestias y estos parecían totalmente encariñados con ella, comenzaron a rodearla e intentar hacer sonidos de felicidad ante su presencia.

"¿Qué pasa Ino?"

"Esos cerdos son enormes Sakura"

No pudo evitar hacer el comentario, pero su amiga se comenzó a reír y los colmilludos hicieron gruñidos de disgusto.

"Ino, Son Jabalís Shinobi, no les gusta que les digan cerdo"

Claramente Ino comenzaba a sentir la hostilidad por parte de los animales, pero ella no sabia mucho de invocaciones, aunque su propio clan tenía su Pergamino.

"¿Jabalís Shinobi?"

Que tan variadas eran las invocaciones era algo que realmente no podía saber, se supone que había cientos o tal vez miles de razas de invocación.

"Si Ino, escuchaste bien además donde crees que viene la riqueza de mi familia"

Ino pensó por unos minutos hasta que miro a los Jabalí, los cuales comenzaron a inundar todo el lugar y esperaban con paciencia que Sakura repartiera las manzanas entre ellos – Son inteligentes – Pensó Ino con sorpresa, pero no debería encontrarlo extraño, su padre le dijo una vez que entre las invocaciones mas listas estaban los Sapos y eso era algo que Ino le dificultaba creer, pero ahora viendo esos cerdos super desarrollados, tal vez podría ser cierto.

"No me digas que se los comen Sakura"

Ino le miro de forma reprochable, entonces todos los Jabalines dejaron de comer para voltear a mirar a Sakura con desespero, esta de inmediato negó rápidamente mientras miraba de forma acusadora a Ino.

"Claro que no, como se te ocurre conozco a muchos de estos animales desde que tenia cuatro años, me refiero los Jabalí son animales perfectos para rastrear plantas, hongos e incluso personas u otros animales, mi familia por lo general rastrea las plantas mas raras y venenosas para venderlas, o los hongos que se usan como antídotos"

"Son como perros"

Dijo Ino divertidamente mientras Sakura intentaba explicarle, cuando dijo que eran como perros, los Jabalí le miraron rabiosamente – Tal vez me excedí – Claramente ellos se molestaron y comenzaron a darle la espalda a Ino, en pocas palabras tenían sus inmensos traseros en su dirección.

"¡No son perros Ino!, los perros no son tan resistentes a ciertos venenos, como son estos Jabalís"

Se escucho un fuerte resoplido de aprobación por parte de la manda, Ino se siguió preguntando qué tan inteligentes eran - No se supone que las invocaciones hablan – Se dijo a sí misma, pero comenzaba a sentir la hostilidad.

Lo mejor ahora era una retirada táctica mientras Sakura terminaba de alimentarlos.

Ino espero unos minutos mas fuera del corral, cuando Sakura termino las bestias regresaron al interior de bosque, se pregunto si Shikamaru era tan cercano a los ciervos de su clan, a veces llego a decir un par de cosas sobre ellos, pero no le había prestado demasiada atención.

"Los has ofendido"

Dijo Sakura algo molesta mientras arrastraba ahora una carretilla totalmente vacía, Ino le miro apenada e intento disculparse.

"Lo siento, es solo que me sorprendí, ya sabes cuando pienso en Invocaciones no esperaba esto"

Sakura sabia que era extraño, pero si lo consideraba bien no era tan extraño como los conejos de Hinata.

"Supongo que algún día harás un contrato con ellos"

"Es difícil, tendría que derrotar aun adulto en una batalla"

Ino comenzó ayudar a Sakura a mover la carretilla para que pudieran regresar a la aldea, pero cuando escucho a Sakura decir que debía derrotar un adulto comenzó a preguntarse qué tan difícil podría ser, un Shinobi entrenado y preparado podría fácilmente derribar esa super chuleta de cerdo.

"¿Espera que quieres decir con un adulto?"

Sakura le miro con sorpresa por unos minutos como si no entendiera la pregunta de su amiga.

"Bueno, un adulto puede llegar a ser diez veces más grande que los cachorros que acabamos de alimentar"

¿Cachorros? Esas cosas eran simples crías, esos colmillos podrían atravesar a una considerable cantidad de personas sin mencionar esos dientes, que tan endemoniadamente grandes podrían llegar a ser los padres de esos que acaban de ver.

"Pensé que el Clan Yamanaka tenia un pacto con las Búhos"

Bueno eso era cierto, pero no es como si tuvieran una especie de granja de entrenamiento, simplemente era un pergamino almacenado, cuando alguien se le consideraba digno debía firmar y listo – O esa era la teoría que tenía – tal vez debería preguntarle a su padre más tarde.

"Es complicado"

Fue lo único que dijo Ino, no queriendo admitir que no sabía nada más.

"Aun así, me sorprende que tu Clan que no es esencialmente de Shinobi tengan semejantes bestias"

"Bueno, todos los clanes de Konoha tuvieron su pasado durante la época de los Clanes en Guerra, ¿Pensaste que mi gente solo decidio comprar el ingreso cuando fundaron Konoha?"

Ino volteo la mirada comenzando a silbar levemente para disimular que ciertamente hubo una época que pensó en ello.

"¡Ino!"

"Vale, vale lo siento es solo que no escuchas mucho sobre un Haruno famoso"

La mirada de Sakura bajo rápidamente, Ino se maldijo de seguro nuevamente tuvo problemas en casa y ella acaba de recordárselos.

"¿Está todo bien?

Sakura solo ladeo la cabeza mientras pensaba si debería contarle a Ino, sus discusiones con su madre.

"Es solo, bueno ya conoces a mi madre"

"Una encantadora mujer"

El sarcasmo era evidente, pero Sakura quiso evadirlo.

"Que bueno entonces que no conociste a mi abuela, solo hablaba de como algún día un Haruno por fin resaltaría entre los demás Shinobi"

"¿Tu abuela?"

Sakura asintió levemente mientras comenzaba a divisar la aldea.

"Ella era una mujer complicada como diría Shikamaru, no recuerdo haberla visto sonreír nunca, claramente mi madre no ayudaba a su felicidad"

Ino entonces decidio no preguntar mas sobre los problemas familiares de Sakura, su amiga se llego a deprimir demasiado en esos momentos.

"¿Que otras invocaciones conoces?"

Cambio por un tema que las entusiasmara.

"Bueno se que los Hyuga tienen un pacto con los conejos"

Ino intento no reírse porque sabía que era cierto.

"Sabes el motivo, me refiero son tan adorables"

Sakura soltó una leve risa, aunque ese pensamiento era común en muchos civiles, lo cierto es que Kurotsuchi tranquilamente podría decir que esos animales no tenían nada de adorables, la pobre sufrió demasiado mientras estuvo en la aldea. Se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo ahora que ha regresado a su aldea, la volverían a ver en los exámenes Chūnin, de eso estaba segura.

"Las invocaciones Shinobi, no deben subestimarse en su apariencia"

Ino sonrio y le dio una mirada de que era una Nerd a su amiga.

"¿Qué hay de los Uchiha?"

Sakura realmente no tenía respuesta para ello.

"Bueno llegue a leer que en su folclor los primeros Uchiha invocaban Dragones, pero eso son tonterías, Itachi-san se que tiene un contrato de invocación con los cuervos, tal vez los Uchiha no tienen un contrato especifico, por ejemplo, su madre Mikoto-san tiene un contrato con los gatos, Sasuke no será muy hablador, pero parece emocionarse cuando preguntan sobre su familia"

Ino no pudo evitar imaginarse a Sasuke sobre un mítico Dragon, eso sonaba demasiado genial lo cierto, también no quería pensar en lo cercana que era su amiga al chico para nadie era un secreto que Sasuke era hasta cierto punto tolerante con la presencia de Sakura.

"¿Y los Uzumaki? Los has visto, me refiero tienen sellos, pergaminos y contratos para casi todo"

Eso era cierto, pero los Uzumaki que Sakura conocía, ninguno de ellos parecía darle señales de tener contrato de invocación, aunque por otra parte hablaba mucho con Naruto, mientras que sus primas no eran muy sociables que digamos, no es que fueran malas personas, pero a diferencia de Naruto con quien compartía momentos fuera de la academia los demás solo los veía en esta.

"No lo sé, pero sé que el Clan Sarutobi tiene un contrato con los Simios"

Ino se rio al imaginarse al Hokage como un gorila, le gustaría tener a Sakura en su equipo, pero ella sabía que estaría en el mítico equipo Ino-Shika-Chō, como estuvieron sus padres y sus abuelos siendo una tradición de generaciones incluso antes de la fundación de la aldea.

II

 **Sunagakure**

El Kazekage observaba en silencio el entrenamiento de su hijo menor. Veía como la arena rodeaba todo el campo de entrenamiento y envolvía fácilmente a sus enemigos en sus trampas, estos pedían vagamente que fueran liberados.

Pero Gaara parecía no tener consideración alguna. Inestable como siempre pensó con disgusto el Cuarto Kazekage mientras decidía abandonar el campo de entrenamiento, ese muchacho seguía haciendo lo que deseara, seria un problema para el Gran Examen Chūnin si no conseguía controlarlo.

Gaara por su parte miraba con poco interés los cuerpos tirados por todo el campo de entrenamiento, fue interesante ver la falta de sangre y claramente intento no verse sorprendido al ver sus atacantes resultaron ser solo marionetas.

Eso era peculiar pensó, mientras volteaba la mirada hacia la torre donde hacia unos minutos su padre lo había estado observando.

Que estará planeando, solo pudo sentir como el odio lo inundaba al pensar en aquel hombre.

"Gaara-Sama"

El _Jinchūriki_ volteo levemente su mirada reconociendo con facilidad la voz de la muchacha que se acercaba. Traía consigo una botella con agua y una toalla.

"Estuvo increíble Gaara-Sama"

Dijo con entusiasmó mientras extendía la mano para tomar la botella con agua y caminar, ignorando por completo la niña, pero esta decidio seguirlo de cerca.

Por su parte Temari y Kankurō veían la escena aun sin poder creérselo, esto era realmente inesperado. Se referían a cuando Gaara mato a los padres de la niña, nunca pensó que esta se volvería tan aficionado al chico.

"Algo no cuadra bien aquí, ¿Qué has averiguado sobre la mocosa?"

Dijo con voz alta Kankurō, claramente aun incrédulo por el extraño comportamiento de _Matsuri,_ más importante el hecho que Gaara no la había asesinado aún.

"No mucho realmente, según averigüe los Shinobi que cuidaban de ella eran sus padres adoptivos, pero eran realmente felices"

Temari realmente encontraba el comportamiento extraño de esa muchacha, era claramente una niña dulce por que parecía estar agradecido con su hermano menor por semejante acto tan barbárico.

"Bueno, tal vez tenga algún gusto por los psicópatas"

Dijo Kankurō restándole importancia a todo el asunto.

"O tal vez no deberías confiarte tanto de las apariencias. Eres un Shinobi, el engaño es tu trabajo y tu especialidad es no caer en este"

Detrás de ellos estaba Baki su maestro Jōnin, mostrando el clásico uniforme de Sunagakure, aparte de la mirada despectiva que les dio ambos traía consigo un expediente que abrió en ese momento, mostrando la foto de una chica de cabellos castaños.

"Su nombre es Sari, es la hermana de Matsuri" 

"¿Matsuri?"

Dijo Kankurō sin entender mucho.

"Es la niña que sigue a Gaara"

Su hermano solo gruño sin darle mas importancia al asunto mientras esperaba alguna explicación de Baki.

"Esta internada en el hospital, numerosas visitas, parecía extraño, pero nadie le dio mucha importancia, que grave error, tenemos un caso de maltrato y abusos diversos, según los psicólogos la chica se sacrificaba para que no lastimaran a la otra niña"

Temari entonces comprendido todo con esas simples explicaciones, volteo levemente su mirada hacia por donde se había ido Gaara con su nueva admiradora – No mato a sus padres, si no a sus torturadores – cuando Baki comenzó a mostrar como la hermana de la niña fue claramente abusada de diversas formas, abandono el lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Por su parte Gaara miraba a la niña que le seguía como si se tratara de un cachorro, intento gruñirle, pero no se iba, tal vez una pared de arena, pero esta simplemente le rodeaba.

"Te asesinare"

Le dijo con molestia mientras la arena a su alrededor comenzaba a rodear a la muchacha, pero esta lo ignoro o no se percataba de lo que pasaba, cuando vio un restaurante mas adelante, Matsuri entonces sonrio con alegría.

"Gaara-Sama, le gustaría probar algo del Pato del Desierto, es un gran restaurante, escuche que te gusta la molleja tal vez puedas probarla, tienen un plato como su especialidad" 

Gaara no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, realmente estaba siendo incluso conducido a un restaurante, todos le miraban con miedo, recordaban que era un monstruo, pero esta mocosa simplemente no se asustaba, que pasaba con esa niña.

"Esa niña…"

Temari no lo comprendía, decidio seguirlos por que estaba preocupada por la seguridad de la muchacha, pero esta simplemente parecía totalmente ajena a las intenciones y amenazas de Gaara.

Matsuri parecía responder cualquier amenaza con una simple sonrisa, lo cual seguía desconcertando aun más a Temari.

III

 **Konohagakure**

 **Terrenos de entrenamiento**

"Vamos Karin levanta más la pierna"

El grito de Honoka se escucho con fuerza, mientras Naruto intentaba propinarle un golpe a su prima, estaban entrenando el estilo de Taijutsu Uzumaki, pero realmente era difícil, se les había arraigado demasiado el estilo de lucha de la academia de Konoha.

"Karin, debes detener esos golpes con tus piernas"

Karin gruñía con afirmación, mientras Naruto seguía atacando, realmente disfrutaba en esos momentos estar en el lado atacante, era frustrante ser el defensor en estos entrenamientos.

"Estamos mal gastando el tiempo, Honoka-san, Karin-chan no tiene la formación para aprender este Taijutsu, por otra parte, si nos enfocáramos en su facilidad para aprender Ninjutsu o sus intereses por la medicina" 

Pero Honoka ignoro completamente los comentarios de Kenshin, reanudando sus gritos con mas fuerza, mañana la generación mas joven del clan Uzumaki seria integrada a sus respectivos equipos Genin, era increíble que Karin aun no podía manejar el Taijutsu.

"Eres demasiado extrita con ella"

Volvió hablar Kenshin, pero fue ignorado nuevamente. Hasta que al final Naruto consiguió tirar a Karin al suelo de un fuerte golpe en su rostro, un breve suspiro de derrota salió de Honoka.

"Lo siento"

Dijo Naruto mientras intentaba ayudar a levantar a Karin, pero esta se molesto y se levanto por si sola furiosa.

"No es tu culpa"

Dijo Tayuyá a sus espaldas quien acaba de terminar su entrenamiento con Rias. Ambos vieron a Karin alejarse para pararse contra un viejo árbol mientras ocultaba su vista.

"La debí haber dejado ganar"

Susurro Naruto, pero su prima rápidamente negó.

"Si lo hubieras hecho, la habrías lastimado aún más, es solo que Honoka-san esta demasiado exigente últimamente" 

Naruto se preguntó si debería hablar con Honoka-chan, realmente comenzaba a sentir que se estaba extralimitando últimamente. Era uno de sus deberes como futuro líder del clan se dijo así mismo, pero cuando la vio tan molesta, mirando como Shoko no se tomaba en serio el entrenamiento, claramente se dio cuenta que lo mejor era no interrumpir.

"Te desafío"

Grito con entusiasmo Tayuyá a Honoka, mientras le miraba en el centro de entrenamiento, no faltaba a decir que todos los Uzumaki presentes se alejaron rápidamente del campo.

"Un desafío no es una broma Tayu, ahora quiero que vuelvas…"

Honoka no pudo continuar cuando esquivo una roca de lava ardiendo, Tayuyá le miraba desafiantemente mientras comenzaba a calentar con sus Chakra otra de las rocas que sostenía en su mano.

"Bien mocosa, te enseñare algo de educación"

Honoka se paro al otro lado del terreno de entrenamiento, todos estaban observando detalladamente, mientras que Ringo contenía una risa de diversión en su rostro, por fin había pasado algo emocionante en ese día tan aburrido.

"Naruto serás el árbitro"

El rápidamente asintió, pero no estaba muy convencido de esto, claramente Karin intento razonar con su mejor amiga, pero esta solo le ignoro diciendo que no era su asunto.

"No quiero enviarte mañana a tu graduación con un hueso roto, retírate ahora enana"

"Ja, ja, ja enana, voy a romper tu engreída cara"

Mas de uno de los presentes pensó conjuntamente que eran un par de idiotas, pero intervenir en un desafío se consideraba un acto deshonroso.

"Comiencen"

Grito con fuerza Naruto, mientras Tayuyá sacaba rápidamente su flauta. Eso no era buena señal, Tayuyá poseía varias flautas cada una de ellas con varios kanjis dibujados o tallados dependiendo de la flauta, eran sellos y cada uno de estos respondía a una melodía distinta.

"Mateki: Genreiha"

Dijo su prima menor, rápidamente todos los espectadores taparon sus oídos, mientras una leve luz blanca surgía de la flauta dando forma a lo que parecía ser un hombre gigantesco totalmente envuelto en vendas que cubrían su torso, brazos y rostro, era un Doki o al menos en apariencia, los Dokis eran una raza inferior de los Oni, las invocaciones de los Uzumaki.

El espíritu se abalanzo rápidamente contra Honoka cuando sintió el cambio de ritmo de la música que resonaba de la flauta de Tayuya.

"Es interesante que puedas hacer una invocación astral teniendo en cuenta que apenas puedes controlarte a ti misma"

Honoka alzo las manos contra el Doki entonces varias cadenas de chakra surgieron entre sus manos y como un torbellino atraparon a la débil invocación. Honoka sonrio triunfalmente mientras Tayuyá intentaba no desconcentrarse y seguía tocando su flauta para no perder su invocación.

Entonces Honoka simplemente cerro sus manos con fuerza y las cadenas apretaron con tanta fuerza al Doki que el cuerpo astral desapareció en un centello de luz. Tayuyá maldijo con fuerza, pero no tuvo mas tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió la rodilla de Honoka alrededor de su cuello y termino derribada sobre el suelo.

"La ganadora es Honoka"

Grito rápidamente Naruto a lo que todos reaccionaron con un simple pero desilusionante aplauso.

"Todos regresen ya mismo a sus entrenamientos"

Todos suspiraron cansados y aburridos, pero retomaron rápidamente sus labores, pero Tayuyá permaneció en el suelo un poco más hasta que Karin se acerco y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, esta le sonrio en agradecimiento. Cuando estuvo de pie paso su mano por los hombros de Karin y la abrazo con fuerza.

"Solo espera, en un par de años seré yo quien derribe a esa cabrona"

Naruto miro la escena divertido hasta que sintió la voz de Honoka llamándolo, no la quiso hacer esperar así que corrió hacia ella.

Cuando estuvo a su lado no se dijeron una sola palabra, solo se dedicaron a caminar directo a la parte más profunda de los territorios Uzumaki. Él sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigían y cuando llegaron observo el gran templo con las mil mascaras que lo adornaban. Honoka se sentó en una de las escaleras y le indico que se sentara a su lado.

"El Hokage ha rechazado mi propuesta para que tú y las chicas estén en un mismo equipo, ya es malo y molesto que Yuna, Shoko, Rias y Sāra hayan sido también integradas a equipos distintos"

Naruto asintió levemente sin comprender exactamente que tendría aquello de malo, pero permaneció en silencio escuchando todo lo que Honoka tuviera que decirle.

"Ringo, Kenshin y yo poseemos los rangos de Jōnin, pero se nos ha negado tomar un equipo, pero entiendo en el caso de Ringo después de todo tiene un mal historial de asesinatos en Kirigakure, sin mencionar que asesino a su anterior maestro"

Honoka puso entonces la mano en el hombro de Naruto atrayéndolo más a sí misma.

"Entenderás que te digo esto porque es claro que la aldea aun no confía en nosotros, sé que aprecias mucho a Rin, pero no quiero que le digas esto a ella, sé que la amas y que ella te ha cuidado como si fueras su propio hijo, pero lo que te daré es un secreto"

Se alejo del niño y se adentró en el templo rápidamente, Naruto espero por unos cuantos minutos hasta que regreso Honoka con una caja y la puso delante de Naruto abriéndola lentamente, dentro de ella había una máscara roja sonriente, cuatro colmillos, dos superiores y dos inferiores. La máscara parecía tener un cabello negro y ojos amarillos penetrantes.

"¿Recuerdas cómo funcionan las máscaras?"

Naruto asintió rápidamente.

"Lo recuerdo, algunas mascaras tienen sellos Fuinjutsu avanzado donde quedan atrapadas esencias, pensamientos y hasta seres malignos; según nuestros ancestros, ¡aunque no creo mucho en esa última parte dattebayo!"

Honoka sonrió con aprobación.

"Eso es cierto o al menos en teoría. En realidad, es más simple muchas mascaras tienen sellados ciertos tipos de chakra dentro de ellas, conocimiento, recuerdos e incluso algunas permiten poseer y controlar a quien se la ponga por parte del maestro de la máscara, pero esta mascara que te otorgo…"

Le tendió la mascara y Naruto la tomo con dudas agachando su rostro en señal de agradecimiento.

"Esta mascara que te otorgo es la representación misma de la muerte, es una máscara Shinigami"

Naruto sentía que la máscara le pesaba más entre sus manos al enterarse de aquello.

"No se parece mucho a las otras mascaras Shinigami que me has mostrado dattebayo!"

Dijo entre risas.

"No, no lo es, recuerda nuestras reglas sobre las máscaras, solo debes usarlas en caso de extrema necesidad. Mañana cuando integres tu nuevo equipo no olvides que tienes unas reservas de chakra enormes esto te permite hacer técnicas avanzadas pero no debes confiarte en ello, no olvides nuestro Taijutsu y tus habilidades con la Katana no serán extraordinarias pero podrás defenderte si tuvieses que usar una espada aunque tu Genjutsu es realmente muy malo espero que tus compañeros puedan ayudarte en eso. Esos serian todos mis consejos, aunque bueno el ultimo es que no olvides tus rollos de sellado."

Naruto asintió levente mientras observaba la mascara hasta finalmente esconderla entre sus ropas.

 **Academia**

Iruka-sensei seguía leyendo la integración de los distintos grupos.

"Equipo 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki su Jōnin será Kakashi Hatake"

Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage observaba por medio de su bola de cristal las reacciones de los integrantes de los nuevos equipos, solo esperaba realmente no haberse equivocado con la selección de este en particular.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Historias como la de Tenten, Sakura y sus familias seran un poco OC, no tengo interés en repetir literalmente toda la saga de naruto nuevamente, no le veo sentido a repetir lo que ya conocemos.

Yuna: (Este personaje le pertenece a mi amiga Regina Alba Blossom de su fic Tamashi)

Clan Uumaki:

Amatsuhito: Rama principal del Clan Uzumaki: Naruto (Nagato)

shinken: Rama espiritual: Shoko, Rias, Honoka, Sara,

Niwaban: Rama Shinobi: Tayuya, Karin,

Bushi: Rama Samurai: Ringo, kenshin

Aldea:

 **Iwagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 4/5

Aldeas aliadas: Ishigakure

 **Konohagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 4/5

Población: 5/5

Aldeas aliadas: Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kemurigakure, Takumi no Sato

 **Kumogakure:**

Militar: 5/5

Economía: 5/5

Población: 3/5

Aldeas aliadas: Shimogakure, Yukigakure

 **kirigakure:**

Militar: 4/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: No posee actualmente debido al aislamiento.

 **Sunagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: Konohagakure, Otogakure, Hoshigakure.

 **Glosario de aldeas**

Iwagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas**

Konohagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

Kumogakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes**

Sunagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Arena**

Kirigakure **:** **Aldea Oculta de la Niebla**

Ishigakure: **Aldea Oculta de las Piedras**

Takigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Cascada**

Kemurigakure: **Aldea Oculta del Humo**

Takumi no Sato: **Aldea de los Artesanos**

Shimogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Frío**

Yukigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Nieve**

Otogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Sonido**

Hoshigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Estrella**

Jōmae no Sato: **Aldea de la Cerradura**

Amegakure: **Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia**


	12. Capitulo XI

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente, junto con la trama, técnicas etc...

Diálogos "bla, bla, bla"

Pensamientos _"bla,bla, bla"_

 **Summary:** Es algo corto e impreciso para describir mi lugar en el mundo Shinobi se basa en el poder que mi sangre me confiere aquella que herede de mis ancestros, ese es mi linaje y todos persiguiendo algo que jamás obtendrán. El clan Uzumaki se encuentra al borde de la extinción encontrará las esperanzas en un joven héroe de cabellos dorados.

Capitulo XI

 **Konohagakure**

 **Oficina del Hokage.**

Eran dos viejos ancianos, que se conocían desde la era del primer Hokage – Aunque claro estaba en sus últimos años de reinado – Fueron amigos en un punto de sus vidas y compartían ideales muy cercanos que aprendieron de parte del segundo Hokage. Por ello, cuando fue llamado para esta reunión, no debió haberse sorprendido que su viejo amigo le diera aquella orden disfrazada como un favor.

Entendía perfectamente las circunstancias en las que se encontraba la aldea, pero hubiera deseado que nunca tuviera que verse involucrado en las responsabilidades que requería ser el líder de un equipo, menos ser un instructor Jōnin.

"Lamento en verdad, tener que pedirte esto" Fueron las palabras que dijo Sarutobi mientras miraba de reojo al recién ascendido Jōnin este simplemente sonrio con tranquilidad, alzando su mano para restarle importancia.

"Tu eres el Hokage, yo solo soy un simple Genin" Si, incluso a pesar de que le habrían ofrecido el chaleco y le ordenaron aceptar su nuevo rango, para Kosuke Maruboshi siempre se vería a si mismo como un simple Genin.

"Gracias" Fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio, mientras que Kosuke se acercaba a la mesa para tomar con suma tranquilidad varias carpetas, con nombres escritos en color rojo, las abrió para observar a quienes deberían ser sus estudiantes.

"No estarán muy felices de tener a un viejo como yo" Era una gran probabilidad pensó el Hokage, que no estuvieran para nada contentas sin mencionar la actitud problemática de una de ellas con respeto a los desconocidos, pero por ahora tendrían que acostumbrarse a lo poco que tenían a su disposición.

Al ver que ya no era solicitado y sabiendo que había otra persona en esta sala deseosa por hacer su presencia Kosuke solo tomo los archivos, libros que ahora le correspondían para hacerse cargo del equipo Quince.

"Ya puedes salir Kakashi" Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, mientras abría la puerta de la oficina y decidía cerrarla levemente dejando atrás a tal vez las dos personas mas fuertes de toda la aldea.

Kakashi surgió entre las sombras de la oficina, sin mucho entusiasmó y con una mirada aburrida en su rostro, mientras fijamente al Hokage sin esperar que realmente le fuera a decir algo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un par de minutos, se estaba cansando de esto, tenia mucho que leer y muchas cosas que debería estar haciendo, pero en el fondo claramente sabia que no las haría.

"No debes reprobarlos"

Fueron las primeras palabras que se dijeron entre ambos desde que a Kakashi se le asigno el equipo siete, una mirada de interés comenzó a surgir en su rostro, mirando fijamente al Hokage, un hombre que nunca antes se había involucrado en su forma de evaluar a los estudiantes.

"Si no pasan mi prueba, no los voy aprobar" Lo debió haber sabido mejor que nadie, que Kakashi nunca aceptaría que se involucrara tan directamente en su forma de evaluar por mas involucrado que estuviera a nivel personal incluso.

"Muchas personas no estarán felices de que fracasen" Aunque entre ellos se podría contar al mismo Sarutobi, personalmente no iba a juzgar a Kakashi, ni a reprenderlo por ello, pero el consejo y Danzo eran otro asunto a tratar.

"¿Desde cuando escuchas al consejo?" Sarutobi no pudo evitar reírse con fuerza al ver como el antiguo estudiante de Minato había realmente leído sus pensamientos solo con verlo sumergido en lo mas profundo de sus preocupaciones.

"El consejo no es el verdadero problema" No, no lo era, podría seguir siendo ruidos sordos para todas las constantes diatribas que sucedían entre los representantes tanto civiles, como Shinobi y hasta los delegados del Daimio que llegaban a su oficina, pero cuando sintió el fuerte ventarrón ingresando a su salón que consiguió incluso lanzar un par de ojos de su escritorio al suelo, sintió esto como un aviso de lo que podría ocurrir en poco tiempo.

"Se avecina una guerra Kakashi, lo puedo sentir en lo mas profundo dentro de mí, estos exámenes Chūnin que reunirán a todas las aldeas Shinobi, solo serán la antesala de un conflicto de que ninguna nación podrá escapar" Y lo peor de todo, un pensamiento oscuro dentro de Sarutobi comenzaba a surgir, era que tenia el presentimiento que alguien o algún ser estaba conduciendo a todos los pueblos directamente a ello.

Que clase de persona podría beneficiarse con la muerte de inocentes, de miles de vidas y esa sensación no pudo evitar pensar en los eventos de hace ya varios años, cuando Naruto nació, cuando el Kyubi ataco y en la muerte de Minato, de Kushina y el extraño ser que ambos mencionaron.

"Los entrenare, solo si pasan mi prueba y bajo mis términos" Dijo finalmente Kakashi mientras comenzaba a retirarse, no sin antes voltear una ultima vez la mirada hacia el viejo Hokage "Y los protegeré sin importar el costo"

Si, era bueno saber que algunos ideales no cambiaban, incluso si se trataba de una persona tan alejada y solitaria como Kakashi, aunque estaba seguro que si no aprobaba a Naruto y su equipo, quien estaría en problemas seria Kakashi, cuando Rin fuera hacerle el reclamo.

Tal vez, sea tiempo de que Obito fuera llamado, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando realmente con los misterios ocultos en aquella isla maldita, si en verdad hubiera descubierto algo que pudiera relacionarse con aquella fatídica noche.

* * *

II

 **Takigakure**

 **Salón del consejo.**

Suien siempre llego a tener problemas con el antiguo líder de su aldea, tuvieron sus choques y roces políticos, nunca pensó que diez años después de la muerte de este ahora estaría realmente considerando apoyar una propuesta tan arriesgada hecha por el hijo de aquel hombre.

Pero, lo estaba haciendo y aunque siempre se considero a si mismo como una persona codiciosa y que realmente deseaba llegar a liderar a Takigakure y pensaba que su liderato podría realmente guiar de la mejor manera a su gente, no podría negar que por ahora no tenia el apoyo suficiente para hacerse con el mando.

Si, al menos por ahora.

Kakuzu fue quien apoyo la idea tan rápido que sorprendió a todos, no era común en ese hombre llamado inmortal por muchos que se viera tan deseoso de entrenar alguien, pero lo estuvo y fue este niño Shibuki el hijo de su antiguo rival quien quería proponer un equipo completo bajo el liderato de ese codicioso y peligroso hombre.

Kakuzu ama el dinero mas que así mismo, y definitivamente mas que a la aldea donde nació y ha vivido durante mas tiempo que cualquier otro anciano presente.

Entonces por que ese vil monstruo que ha dejado hace tiempo atrás su humanidad, ha aceptado entrenar a la gran sacerdotisa.

"Pero la sacerdotisa, es un símbolo para nuestro pueblo" Dijo una de las ancianas que rápidamente varios estuvieron de acuerdo con ello, todos asintieron y comenzaron a hablar de su oposición a ello.

"Fū ha demostrado mejores habilidades Shinobi que la mayoría de nuestros estudiantes, debemos reconocer que en los próximos exámenes necesitaremos a nuestra Jinchūriki en su mejor estado" dijo Suien aunque claramente pensaba personalmente que debían enfrentarse a la realidad, la guardiana o prisionera del Chōmei era un arma, no una niña tonta que debía estar bendiciendo o protegiendo el Agua del héroe.

No, era tiempo que volviera a ser usada como una muestra de fortaleza para enseñarle a las demás aldeas que Takigakure era fuerte, y no se doblegaría, si una guerra era inevitable entonces debían seguir preparándose para esta.

Todo lo que estamos viviendo, estos exámenes Chūnin, no son mas que una simple mentira.

Una época de rearme entre los Shinobi, entonces cada vez que veía como en medio de este caos podría llegar a la cima, se enfrento con un pequeño detalle, por que Kakuzu estaba tan deseoso de entrenarla a la niña, salvo que… ¿acaso podría ser que de esa vieja amistad con la antigua sacerdotisa hubiera pasado algo más? Nah, deberían ser tonterías de su mente haciéndole creer tonterías.

Kakuzu solo ama el dinero, siempre ha sido y siempre lo será.

* * *

III

 **Konohagakure**

 **Campo de entrenamiento N.7**

Naruto intento no bostezar, debió haber esperado o imaginado que Kakashi no se presentaría a la primera reunión de equipo, ni siquiera fue por ellos cuando nombraron oficialmente el equipo siete, solo dejo una pequeña nota indicándoles que debían reunirse en el campo de entrenamiento numero siete.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke pareció darse por vencido y estuvo a punto de ir en contra de su propio código que lo mejor seria irse, retirarse o incluso ir a la torre del Hokage hablar directamente con este, tal vez podría haberle pasado algo a su maestro.

Naruto siempre decía que Kakashi era una persona demasiado extraña y que tenia totalmente enamorada a Rin, aunque igualmente esta parecía estar apunto de estrangularlo por cualquier motivo.

Fue en ese momento que llego, en una nube de humo apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro, una mirada despreocupada en su rostro y la mano alzada saludándolos tranquilamente como si su tardanza de mas de cinco horas no hubiera sido nada del otro mundo.

"¡Llegas tarde Kakashi!" grito con furia Naruto mientras tomaba la nota que les entrego Iruka-sensei y haciendo hincapié que debió haber llegado a las siete de la mañana, no al maldito medio día y aunque Sasuke compartía totalmente su frustración prefirió permanecer en silencio.

"Lo siento, me perdí en el camino de la vida" Dijo su nuevo maestro mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza rubia de su amigo, como si se trata de un pequeño cachorro.

"Rin-nechan me dijo que siempre mientes con ello" Naruto parecía no dispuesto a dejarlo pasar y Kakashi parecía divertido con el pequeño niño.

"Bueno, al pequeñín por desgracia lo conozco, pero aun así quiero saber todo sobre ustedes" Naruto comenzó a reírse mirando a Sasuke pensando que este era el mas pequeño, pero luego Sakura soltó un leve estornudo mientras se hacia al lado de su amigo rubio, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que era el mas pequeño y sin dudarlo estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Kakashi, hasta que Sakura lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por el cuello de su chaqueta.

"Podrías darnos un ejemplo de una presentación adecuada, Kakashi-Sensei" Dijo Sakura en un intento por desviar la atención, Naruto estaba siendo tan ruidoso como siempre.

"Bueno, me llamo Kakashi Hatake, me disgustan muchas cosas, me gustan pocas cosas y no creo tener sueño alguno" El trio de estudiantes le miro con una gota de sudor cayendo sobre ellos, solo les dijo su nombre y parecía no estar muy interesado en decir algo.

"Comencemos contigo, vamos rosadita" Sakura intento reprimir su leve tic de molestia por ese apodo que acaba de otorgarle su nuevo maestro.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mi sueño es llegar a ser una gran Kunoichi, me disgustan las personas falsas y bueno, mi gusto es…" Desvió su mirada en ese momento, aunque sinceramente vio de reojo a Sasuke en ese momento, este acto solo pareció ser notado por su maestro.

"Bueno es mi turno, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo eso ya debes saberlo, mi sueño es llegar a ser Hokage y proteger a mi familia, me disgustan todo aquel que intente lastimar a las personas que son preciosas para mí y me gusta mucho el ramen, en especial el que es preparado por Rin-nechan"

Naruto era el mas entusiasmado de todos, Kakashi no debería estar sorprendido por ello.

Kakashi desvió su mirada hacia Sasuke que parecía totalmente indiferente ante esta cadena de presentaciones.

"¡Es tu turno!" Dijo Kakashi mientras le miraba fijamente, sus compañeros no parecían realmente sorprendidos por la falta de comunicación del chico. Este comportamiento le recordó a Kakashi que estos muchachos, a diferencia de su propio equipó tenían relaciones cercanas desde la academia.

Sasuke le miro, le mantuvo la mirada fijamente y recordó muchas veces las palabras de su padre, sobre la persona que ahora era su maestro. Kakashi Hatake el Shinobi copia, también conocido como Kakashi del Sharingan, una mirada triunfante apareció en su rostro en ese momento.

Este tipo debía ser un Jōnin de elite, entonces debían estar preparados para cualquier futura prueba o eventualidad bajo su entrenamiento.

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no tengo un sueño, pero si un objetivo y es liderar algún día la policía militar de Konoha, mis gustos son pocos, mis disgustos son demasiados" Sasuke termino mientras desviaba su mirada, claro que tenia otros sueños, era mejorar la relación entre su clan y su aldea, era superar a su hermano, pero eran pensamientos personales. Sabia perfectamente que desde que eran niños, Naruto ya intuía estos objetivos, y Sakura nunca necesito decirle realmente las cosas.

Le pidió a su padre tener ambos en el equipo, tal vez si le ayudo o tal vez no. Pero no importaba, Naruto era un idiota, un tonto cierto, pero tenia dos de los kekkei Genkai mas fuertes de los que existían el Mokuton y el Yōton aparte de ello reconocía que a veces podría ser alguien difícil de vencer, por otra parte, Sakura era la mejor Kunoichi de su clase, tenia un nivel de control de chakra incluso superior al suyo, lo cual no era algo a tomar a la ligera.

Y, ante todo, no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa cuando escucho a sus compañeros de equipo dar un suspiro de derrotada debido a su presentación.

Kakashi encontró interesante el comportamiento de estos niños – No se parecen en nada a ninguno de los otros equipos que he puesto a prueba – no pudo evitar sonreír, es cierto que conocía a Naruto desde niño, no solo por que estuvo involucrado en los deseos de que Rin pudiera tomarlo bajo su custodia, también era el hijo de su maestro. Pero más allá de ver que estuviera vivo o a salvo, no intento involucrarse mucho en lo que respetaba a su vida personal.

Veamos cuánto dura esta unión.

"Bueno, deje instrucciones con Iruka si las han seguido, entonces saben que han venido a una prueba de supervivencia" Al finalizar esto, saco dos cascabeles de su bolsillo, todos le miraron con sorpresa, mientras Kakashi les explico que pasaba si no conseguían obtener al menos uno de los dos cascabeles en el tiempo establecido.

"¿Quieres que te robemos un cascabel en media hora?" Pregunto Sakura, esta miro con intriga a Kakashi, quien solo asintió, la niña no parecía muy convencida, luego pregunto por que solo eran dos, y Kakashi solo se limito a responder que debido a esto uno de ellos tendría que regresar a la academia.

"Bien, es tiempo de comenzar" Todos estuvieron entonces expectantes, esperando que el pequeño reloj puesto sobre el tronco de madera diera la hora indicada, Kakashi les dijo que esperaba que atacaran con todo, incluso con ansias de asesinarlo, de lo contrario iban a fallar.

Sonó la campana, todos se dispersaron en ese momento, o eso pensó, Naruto estaba a su lado con una sonrisa triunfante, Kakashi sintió un dejavu en todo esto y no le gusto para nada.

Es igual o peor a Obito, pensó con un sentimiento agrio, mientras miraba al rubio con un fuerte desafió en su mirada. Kakashi solo saco un libro de su estuche Shinobi, y eso claramente ofendió a Naruto.

"¡oye tomate esto en serio!"

Grito con furia, en esos momentos, mientras corría a toda furia el rubio contra él. Kakashi le ignoro, solo esquivo sus malos golpes mientras seguía leyendo el libro de Jiraiya-sama, a pesar de los esfuerzos del niño no conseguía ni siquiera darle un golpe.

Kakashi no debería preocuparse pensó, solo era un Genin recién salido de la academia entonces porque sentía que no era quien estaba jugando con el niño.

Desde que tenia memoria, había visto a Naruto burlar a Jōnin y Anbu con sus tontas bromas, también lo vio entrenar en la academia. Fue entonces que se canso del juego, dio una fuerte patada a Naruto, el rubio esquivo, mientras hizo esto se posiciono en su espalda, iba a realizar aquella técnica.

"Mil años de muerte" Grito con un brillo bromista en su rostro, el rostro de Naruto palideció y cuando hizo la unión de sus manos, iba a punto de atacar directamente la dignidad del trasero de Naruto, sencillamente este desapareció en una nube de humo.

¿Un clon? Debió haber sido obvio, tal vez no estaba bien subestimarlo. Pero aun así los demás por que no intervinieron, fue cuando sintió que la tierra se abría, que en varias direcciones en forma de un pentagrama.

Se resquebrajo el suelo, salieron cadenas de chakra de todas las direcciones y una sonrisa directiva apareció en el rostro de Kakashi.

Desde la parte oculta de los arbustos estaban los tres Genin observando. Naruto había distribuido a varios de sus clones por todo el lugar, mientras que su clon principal distraía a Kakashi, Sakura le ayudo con su control sobre el elemento tierra para generar leves túneles bajo tierra.

"¿Estas segura de esto, Sakura?"

Pregunto a su lado Sasuke algo irritado puesto no había tenido que intervenir hasta ahora, su compañera pelirrosa sonrio con victoria en ese momento, aunque un poco ofendida que dudaran de ella.

"Claro que sí, Sasuke cuando has visto a un equipo Genin de dos integrantes, es bastante obvio si me lo preguntas"

Naruto solo sonrio en señal de aprobación a su amiga, mientras intentaba recuperarse, usar cadenas de chakra era algo demasiado agotador, no tenia las fuerzas para ello. No quería sonar algo grosero, pero esta técnica era algo que iba mas con las mujeres Uzumaki debido a que tenían más control de chakra.

Y justo cuando pensaron que tenían a su maestro capturado, este se convirtió en un tronco de madera, con una máscara, una almohada que tenía su rostro dibujado.

"¡Hola!"

Escucharon una leve voz detrás de ellos, todos voltearon a mirar a su sensei quien tenia una leve sonrisa divertida en su rostro

"Mil años de muerte" Dijo mientras se escucharon gritos de agonía y sufrimiento en toda la aldea.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Yo en verdad lamento tanto la demora, he tenido tantas historias nuevas, he dejado un poco los fic de naruto, pero creanme que quiero continuar y darle un final digno a esta historia. Por ello he decidido retomarla, con capitulos algo cortos pero seguir adelante sin detenerme. Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, espero en verdad que le sigan dando una oportunidad a mi fic.

Yuna: (Este personaje le pertenece a mi amiga Regina Alba Blossom de su fic Tamashi)

Clan Uumaki:

Amatsuhito: Rama principal del Clan Uzumaki: Naruto (Nagato)

shinken: Rama espiritual: Shoko, Rias, Honoka, Sara,

Niwaban: Rama Shinobi: Tayuya, Karin,

Bushi: Rama Samurai: Ringo, kenshin

Aldea:

 **Iwagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 4/5

Aldeas aliadas: Ishigakure

 **Konohagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 4/5

Población: 5/5

Aldeas aliadas: Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kemurigakure, Takumi no Sato

 **Kumogakure:**

Militar: 5/5

Economía: 5/5

Población: 3/5

Aldeas aliadas: Shimogakure, Yukigakure

 **kirigakure:**

Militar: 4/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: No posee actualmente debido al aislamiento.

 **Sunagakure:**

Militar: 3/5

Economía: 2/5

Población: 2/5

Aldeas aliadas: Konohagakure, Otogakure, Hoshigakure.

 **Glosario de aldeas**

Iwagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas**

Konohagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

Kumogakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes**

Sunagakure: **Aldea Oculta entre las Arena**

Kirigakure **:** **Aldea Oculta de la Niebla**

Ishigakure: **Aldea Oculta de las Piedras**

Takigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Cascada**

Kemurigakure: **Aldea Oculta del Humo**

Takumi no Sato: **Aldea de los Artesanos**

Shimogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Frío**

Yukigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Nieve**

Otogakure: **Aldea Oculta del Sonido**

Hoshigakure: **Aldea Oculta de la Estrella**

Jōmae no Sato: **Aldea de la Cerradura**

Amegakure: **Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia**


End file.
